


Ma Shiral

by kawaiidork34



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 55,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiidork34/pseuds/kawaiidork34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CURRENTLY RE-EDITING DON'T READ PLEASE I AM ADDING AND TAKING THINGS OUT BUT PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS SO I GET TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK TOO~ :3 AND IF I HAVE TYPOS ANYWHERE LEAVE A COMMENT SO I CAN FIND THE DARN THING I ALWAYS OVERLOOK IT NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I READ THE STORY XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harel Eluvian

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of my own little fantasy going on in my head with Dragon Age Origins; I tweaked things so... yup, I hope you enjoy reading this!~ <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alanna lived a peaceful life full of joy and laughter with her kin, but it all turns into a nightmare after meeting some Shemlens in the woods.

The sun rose and lifted the night slowly away; the moon began to fade away leaving the sun to its task. The last of the moonlight lingering found its way to Alanna’s tent, breaking through the flaps and softly touching her face, waking her from her slumber. Alanna slowly removed her arm from her face and shifted her weight, dragging herself out of her bed. She flung her blanket away from her back towards the bed, changing out of her nightgown and into her light armor quickly; grabbing her quiver which had her dual blades attached behind it and her bow attached in front; she grabbed her longsword as she dashed out of her tent. She tilted her head up towards the sky and shut her eyes as she inhaled the fresh air, smiling softly as she did.

“ _(Exhaling happily)_  better get going before camp gets lively and well... _(Groans)_  before Keeper wakes up and makes sure she drowns me with whatever she calls  _“Important”_  for me to know.” Alanna said as she began to sprint away, going deeper into the forest as the camp faded slowly behind her. 

Alanna ran across the forest quickly, loving how the wind ever so gently kissed her face; her soft, thick long glossy and luscious loose locks of raven hair dancing in the air. She playfully ran through the forest, making her way to a secret waterfall Tamlen, Nara, and her found while chasing each other in the forest to see who was the fastest between the three of them. The waterfall was small but though it was small it was just as breathtaking as any other waterfall, the gushing waters soaring down, sparkling so prettily, landing softly into the small circular plunge pool below. The water was so clear it lit the area, reflections of the water prancing about.

Alanna reached the entrance of the secret waterfall, it being secret was because willow trees hidden its existence from plain sight, aside from that you had to climb over giant boulders before you even see the willow trees. Because of that the others didn't want to bother with looking about there, they believed there was nothing there considering how big the boulders were. But thanks to Alanna, Tamlen, and Nara's adventurous and curious nature they found the small waterfall and made it their secret getaway from the rest of the clansmen when they just wanted to relax and rant to each other alone from everyone else's prying eyes. She jumped and ran across the boulder making her way to the top of it then proceeded to jump down, it was very high but she was a skillful rogue no matter how high, she would land on her feet perfectly; Alanna landed quietly and brushed aside the willow branches as she headed towards the waterfall. It was a long walk to the waterfall but that didn't bother her, in fact she enjoyed it, it gave her time to think and ponder about what she wanted to do with her life and who she wanted to be. The lush greenery gave her a sense of peace and tranquility, in a way you could say she spent more of her time in the woods then at camp with her clansmen, she loved finding new areas of the woods that have yet to be explored; she loved nature and what it had to give.

Alanna reached the waterfall after twenty minutes of walking, she smiled as she headed towards its shoreline and began to undress placing her clothing and gear beside a medium sized boulder; she took off her undergarments and walked into the pool of the waterfall, heading in further towards the middle of it, plunging herself in the water. She opened her eyes and swam about looking at the soft small colorful bedrocks at the bottom of the water; they caught not only her eyes but Tamlen and Nara's when they first found the place and looked into the water from shore. It was prettier in the water then on shore, since you couldn't really see the full extent of its beauty till you swim in the water. She bathed quietly for an hour then got out to dry in the golden morning light; she put on Tamlen's tunic that she had stolen from his tent earlier before running out of camp. The tunic became damp but that didn't bother her, she laid next to a willow tree and slept there quietly as she basked in the morning light, sleeping soundly; her porcelain white skin as luminous as the light of the moon, shimmered in the morning light like glistening snow

Alanna heard footsteps and awoken she pulled herself up and sat up, looking up at the sky; the sun had risen completely, the blush sky was now blue from what she could make out. The trees were thick and tall so she couldn't quite make out the rest other than it being blue, but the sun rays beamed so brightly and strong she knew definitely that it must be around nine or ten. She had stayed here for quite some time now but now was not the time to think about that, she grabbed her stuff and hid stealthily up the willow tree, there wasn't enough time for her to properly dress so she didn't bother. She cautiously watched from above the willow tree as the figures grew closer; the gentle breeze touching her skin, playing with her hair.  As she looked on, on top of the tree, the figures became visible, she began to smile showing her beautiful pearly white teeth, she saw Tamlen and Nara, they were coming her way, though Nara was further behind walking slowly, taking her time. " _(Giggles)_ if Merrill came along too our group would be complete."

Tamlen got to the waterfall first he stared at the sparkling waterfall and scanned the surroundings carefully, yet quickly. There was a frown on his face as he did so; Alanna knew immediately that he was looking for her and slowly proceeded to climb down, jumping onto a bigger branch that was closer to Tamlen, she smiled intently as she crouched on the branch, waiting for him to turn his back to her. Tamlen didn't know that Alanna was right above him hiding in the safety of the willow tree he was standing underneath.

" **Lethallan!**  I know you can hear me and I know that you are here, why did you leave without waking us?? You know you should have said something, if anything had happened to you we wouldn't hear the end of it from Keeper, you need to tell us before you go off on your own... you're only seventeen... just  _(Sigh)_  you're just lucky Nara and I knew where you were otherwise we would be freaking out right now." Tamlen said loudly as he continued to look around for Alanna.

Alanna jumped down and pounced on Tamlen making him fall forward and land smack on his stomach as she landed on top of him, bursting out in laughter, having him pinned to the ground. "I got you  _ **Lethallin!**_   _(Giggles excitingly)"_

" _Haha_  very funny now would you please stop sitting on me like a chair, please  _Lethallan_?"  Tamlen said as he began to pull himself up from the ground.

"Alright  _(Sighs disappointingly)"_  Alanna said as she got off of Tamlen.

Tamlen turned around and faced the pouting faced Alanna, she wasn't the same little  _Da'len_  that ran after him like a lost puppy; the once small little infant the clan found in the Brecilian Forest, so weak and fragile, they were unsure if she would even make it when they took her back with them to the others. Tamlen gazed at her; her figure has definitely changed. Her once petite childlike figure has become more womanly, her body had grown curvy and exceedingly erotic; her face mature, exposing her alluring preternatural beauty. Alanna had truly grown, it was becoming obvious to Tamlen that he couldn't possibly treat her the way he has before since they were no longer children, he could no longer treat her as child since she was almost of age now, but deep in his heart he wished she would stay a child forever but he couldn't wish that on her. "Lethallan you shouldn't be playing childish tricks anymore with me it’s not right... you’re not a child anymore." Tamlen said as he patted her head. 

Alanna tilt her head to the side and frowned. "I'm still a child at heart you know, and what does this have to do with anything? Besides it shouldn't matter what age, it’s fun and at least I'm not boring." Alanna said as she smacked his hand that was patting her and scampered off to the boulder and went behind it to change.

Tamlen's face became a bright red as he finally notice she wasn't exactly dressed properly. " _(Shocked)_   **you... you’re not wearing anything! Is that my tunic!?** _ **Lethallan**_ **you!!** "

Alanna came out from behind the boulder fully dressed and ready for battle, she held Tamlen's tunic in one hand and walked over to Tamlen with an elfin grin on her face. " _(Laughs)_  you now just realized that I had your tunic  _(Giggles pleasingly)_  I took it from your tent while you were sleeping, I needed something to wear while I get dry from bathing."

Tamlen scowled at Alanna as he grabbed his tunic from her hand. "By the creators could you at least just ask or how about use your own clothes why do you need to bother even taking mine, you know I'm still missing twelve  _(looks at her unhappily)_ now I know exactly where those disappeared to."

"Oops sorry I forgot I washed them and folded them already I'll give them back to you when we get back to camp." Alanna said as she fixed her boots.

Before Tamlen could say anymore Nara finally caught up and flew in tackling Alanna and Tamlen both to the ground. " **Mabari pile!!** "

 " **Aahh!** ” Alanna and Tamlen said as they both collapsed on top of each other with Nara landing on top of them.

" _(Giggles)_ Morning I see you have found our missing  _Halla_." Nara said teasingly. 

"I am not a  _Halla_  and is there such a thing as a mabari pile?? Wait a minute...  **Heyyy! How come Nara gets to do it but I can't!** " Alanna said as she flailed about.

" _(Grunts)_ She shouldn't either." Tamlen said as he struggled to get out of the bottom of the pile.

" _(Pfft)_  says the one who put an invisibility potion into the  _Hallas_  drinking trough; Keeper made us look for the  _Hallas_  all day and we didn't hear the end of it." Nara said as she continued to sit on top of Alanna and Tamlen. 

"Oh I remember that, somehow Keeper thought it was my doing, just cause aside from Merrill I know magic too, jeez she wouldn't let up about that for a week I had a whole month's worth of lecture, and about not using magic to play jokes and such, she didn't even let me explain my side of the story, jeez what if Merrill did it and I didn't you know." Alanna said as she crossed her arms. 

" _(Laughs)_  As if Merrill would conspire to spook everyone into thinking the  _Hallas_  were gone, she's too much of a  _goody-two-shoes_  to even try, she couldn't even kill a fly." Tamlen said as he gave up trying to free himself from the mabari pile.

"Wait a minute we wouldn't have even had to look for the  _Hallas_  if Maren didn't open the corral." Alanna said as she smacked her forehead.

"Tell me about it; it wasn't easy finding invisible _Hallas_  either, let's just head back before Keeper even notices that we're not _actually_ at camp." Tamlen said as he urged Nara to get off.

* * *

 

The three headed back to camp before Keeper even knew they went out on their own while everyone was asleep. Nara had to help with the cooking today so she went off to prepare the food, Tamlen went off to scout around and Alanna was left at camp stuck with Keeper.

Keeper looked at Alanna who wasn't at all focused on the  _Elvhen_  arcane arts lesson that she was supposed to listen and learn from, including the  _Elvhen_  history lesson; Alanna had one hand placed on the table and other towards her face; she stared at her nails and dozed off into space. Keeper was quite angry with Alanna's lack of interest and smacked her hand that was on the table with her staff. "Ow! What was that for!?" Alanna said as her attention was brought back to Keeper.

"That was for not paying attention, why don't you show some enthusiasm in your lessons like you do when you’re off playing in the woods or hunting." Keeper said with a weary face as she looked at Alanna.

"I can't help it I already know all this stuff already and besides why do I have to sit through this I'm not becoming the next Keeper its Merrill so why do I have to stay here?" Alanna said as she placed her palm on her forehead and slouched on her chair.

" _(Surprised)_  where did you even learn this? I haven't even taught you this lesson yet, and Merrill isn't the only one who can use magic, there's you as well." Keeper said as she rubbed her temples.

" _Hmmm_  I think it was when I was nine or ten I found this place in the Brecilian Forest that had a lot of stuff about the lessons you’re talking about right now." Alanna said as she placed her head on the table using her arms as a pillow.

"So that's where you were during the  _Arlathvhen (Sigh)_  I swear I can never rest when it’s about you three."  Keeper said as she looked at Alanna who was moping.

"Four, don't forget Merrill." Alanna added.

Keeper looked at Merrill who smiled awkwardly at her and sighed. "Merrill stays out of trouble, you three on the other hand... she always seems to be caught up in your many, incidents  _Da'len._  It seems that you guys are quite the influence on not only Merrill but the children as well." Keeper said, shaking her head, thinking about the countless stunts Alanna and they pulled.

"What? Hey I believe she enjoyed it, and plus she was an accomplice." Alanna said to Keeper, pouting.

Alanna sat back up straight and raised her right hand halfway, looking at Keeper with a slightly serious face. "Keeper Marethari I swear I didn't magic the  _Hallas_  to make them invisible so can I please be excused??" Alanna said hoping Keeper would let her go.

Merrill laughed in the background, thinking about the whole incident, it brought tears to her eyes. Keeper glared at Merrill, making Merrill regain her focus. Keeper was not pleased at all about the whole incident, but this was not what she had in mind today. She turned her gaze back to Alanna. "It's important to reinforce what you have learned so no, stay here with Merrill while I go talk with  _Hahren_  Paivel about your history lesson, he will be teaching you your  _Elvhen_  history instead since I seem to be boring you." Keeper Marethari said as she shook her head and walked out of the tent.

Alanna groaned and laid her head back down on the table, mumbling spells quietly to herself. Merrill looked at Alanna and laughed as she nudged her to sit up. "Alanna you really didn't magic the  _Hallas?"_  

Alanna scowled as she got up and turned to Merrill. "Of course not, why would I do that I mean--there have been a few occasions when I may have took them out for a joy ride, and it was totally worth it by the way. But turning them invisible!? that's just ridiculous I would use that for when I'm trying to sneak away from Keeper-- and well out of camp or out of trouble... okay so I made the potion but I didn't know Tamlen was going to use it on the  _Hallas_ , well maybe I kind of did but you know what I mean Merrill, all in all it wasn't my fault."

"Right  _(Laughs)"_  Merrill said sarcastically as she held her stomach as tears came out of her eyes, laughing hysterically.

Alanna frowned as she looked at Merrill. "Yes laugh at my suffering Merrill, why don't you throw food at me too while you’re at it."

Merrill continued to laugh hysterically as Alanna looked around for any sign of Keeper returning. When she saw no sign of Keeper she quickly got out of her chair, eager and ready to desert the lessons she had. "Oh, well now is my chance! Merrill  _Ir abelas_  but I'm ditching, my fun meter is dying here see yah later!!" Alanna said with a mischievous grin as she hugged Merrill before she bolted out the tent and out of sight.

"See yah  _(Giggles)"_  Merrill said as she waved at Alanna who had her back towards her, fading further into the distance.

Keeper came back with Hahren Paivel preparing for the  _Elvhen_  history lesson, she looked around the tent noticing that she now only had one student; Keeper placed her hand on her forehead and sighed. "Of course gone again, let's begin our history lesson  _Hahren_  Paivel."

"Where is Alanna?"  _Hahren_  Paivel asked.

"Gone off into the forest again I suppose, at least one of the two stayed, I wouldn't know what to do if both of them ran off." Keeper said with a sigh.

"Well it's better to let her run freely then caging her, besides I rather have her out there causing mischief and making everyone smile and laugh. Than have her attempt to explain how it all began for our people. She was about to explain to the children how they were... how they were born. I don't know if she was just fooling around on that part or if she really did not remember."  _Hahren_ Paivel said.

"Honestly there are times I wonder if it was a mistake to let the two most skilled yet most unruly and defiant, watch over her. They have taught her well, she is our strength, all three of them are, I'll give them that but she is just as rebellious as they are. Whatever am I going to do with Tamlen and Nara, I admit they did good but with a lot of setbacks." Keeper said as she sighed and massaged her forehead.

* * *

 

Alanna indeed did run off into the forest again but this time to find Tamlen, she ran and jumped over a small creek and ran up a tree, swinging herself up branch after branch, jumping one after the other, she climbed to the top of the tree and scanned the area in search for Tamlen. And surely she found him, in a distance she saw Tamlen but with three others, but one Tamlen had pinned down on the ground with his bow drawn at him; Alanna jumped down branch from branch till she landed on the ground. She brushed off some leaves from her shoulders then ran towards Tamlen's direction.

Since they have been in this forest for some time now, Alanna knew all the shortcuts in the forest, she rushed to his side drawing her bow from her quiver and placing the arrow in place and pulled it back.  _Shemlens_  have entered the woods and that was not a good sign to her, Tamlen watched them calmly as he looked for any signs of a sneak attack they may give. 

"It's a Dalish!"  _Shemlen_ one said as he looked up at Tamlen from the ground.

"And you three are somewhere you shouldn't be!" Tamlen said, pointing his drawn bow at the  _Shemlen_  on the ground.

"Let us pass, elf. You have no right to stop us!"  _Shemlen_  two said, standing by the  _Shemlen_ on the ground.

"No? We'll see about that, won't we?" Tamlen said with a scowl on his face.

Alanna reached Tamlen and placed her focus towards the  _Shemlens_  as she had her arrow drawn back and pointed towards the three of them who stood trembling in fear in front of Tamlen and her, as she lessen the distance between her and him. They carried nothing with them, no baggage or luggage; no proof they were just passing through; she glanced over at Tamlen waiting for a response from him; Tamlen was also at a lost as to why they would come into the woods empty handed; nothing to defend themselves with nor anything to help them through the woods. It was suspicious and quite unusual; the only thing that could come to mind between Tamlen and her was that the three  _Shemlens_  were up to no good, they both kept their eyes on them like wolves circling their prey waiting to attack.

"You're just in time. I found these...  **humans**  lurking in the bushes. Bandits, no doubt." Tamlen said as his eyes continued to focus on the three humans before them.

"We aren't bandits, I swear! Please don't hurt us!"  _Shemlen_  two said as he trembled in fear.

Tamlen and Alanna moved in towards them slowly. "You  _Shemlen_ are pathetic. It's hard to believe you ever drove us from our homeland." Tamlen said as he looked at the frightened humans in disgust.

"W-we've never done anything to you Dalish! We didn't even know this forest was yours!"  _Shemlen_ three said as he looked at Alanna and Tamlen.

Tamlen seemed even more vexed when he said that. "This forest isn't ours, fool. You've stumbled to close to our camp. You  _Shems_  are like vermin--we can't trust you not to make mischief. What do you say  _Lethallan?_  What should we do with them?"

Alanna wanted to know what they’re doing here and why they didn't bring anything along with them, she thought over this for a few seconds then answered Tamlen's question quickly. "Let's find out what they were doing."

Tamlen furrowed one of his brows at her response. "Does it matter? Hunting or banditry, we'll need to move camp if we let them live."

"L-look... we didn't come here to be trouble. We just found a cave..."  _Shemlen_  three said his voice shaking as he did.

Tamlen and Alanna looked at each other in confusion, before she could say anything the other  _Shemlen_  spoke. "Yes, a cave! With ruins like I've never seen! We thought there might be uh..." 

Before he could finish Tamlen cut him off. "Treasure. So you’re more akin to thieves than actual bandits."

Alanna scoffed at this, by the creators she knows the forest like the back of her hand; there is no place she had yet to have explored in this forest!! They were liars! Alanna thought to herself. "Ha! I'd like to see these ruins."

Tamlen agreed as he quickly glanced over at Alanna. "So would I. I've never heard of ruins in these parts."

One of the  _Shemlen_ came towards Alanna and Tamlen hesitantly. "I... I have proof! Here... we found this just inside the entrance."

Tamlen took the stone from the  _Shemlen_  and was in shock as he held it, moving his hand side to side, staring at the stone in all angles in disbelief. "This stone has carvings... Is this Elvish?  **Written**  Elvish?"

The  _Shemlen_  who gave Tamlen the stone spoke again. "There's more in the ruins! We didn't get far in, though..."

Alanna looked at the stone as well, it was definitely Elvish but what surprised her was the fact that Tamlen also knew it was written Elvish as well. "How did you know it was written Elvish  _Lethallin?"_  

Tamlen boasted a little but remembering that it wasn't quite the time to boast while they had  _Shemlens_  in sight. "I've seen something similar on Keeper's scrolls the ones you don't bother to look at..."

Alanna looked back at him in shock also forgetting the situation they were in. "I do too read the scrolls... well not exactly but you know I... fine I do ignore my lessons with Keeper, but you know it's more fun running through the forest than sitting in the tent staring at scrolls and listening to Keeper's voice all day."

"You have a point." Tamlen said as he retract his attention back to the  _Shemlens_  who were quite confused about the situation, since Alanna and his small talk seemed to throw them off.

Tamlen continued to question them wondering why they didn't further explore the so called ruins that existed. "And this is all you found? Why didn't you look for more?"

The  _Shemlen_  continued where he left off on explaining why they didn't explore the ruins further. "There was a demon! It was huge, with black eyes! Thank the maker we were able to out-run it!"

Tamlen looked at them in disbelief, what the  _Shemlen_  said did not seem creditable at all. " _(Scoffs)_  a demon? Where is this cave?"

The  _Shemlens_ looked at each other, and then the talkative one spoke again. "Just off the west, I think. There's a cave in the rock face, and a huge hole just inside."

Tamlen looked over towards Alanna to see what she thought about all this. "Well? Do you trust them? Shall we let them go?"

Alanna wanted to see these ruins indeed but she did not trust that the  _Shemlens_  would leave quietly and never return. "So they can bring a mob and drive us out!? No we kill them all! Leave none alive. We must protect our own!"

Tamlen nodded in agreement. "I couldn't agree more; let us end this now before we are forced to move again!"

"No!  **Please**!" The  _Shemlens_  begged as they turned their backs toward Alanna and Tamlen and tried to escape.

Tamlen released his arrow and shot one in the throat, Alanna placed an extra arrow on her bow string and pulled both arrows back and released them, the arrows hit both of the other two in the heart, making them fall instantly to the ground, struggling for their last breath before they died. Tamlen and Alanna both sheathed their weapons and looked at each other, before Alanna could say anything Tamlen spoke first. "Well, shall we see if there's any truth to their story? These carvings make me curious."

Alanna too was curious about the carvings and wondered if it were linked to the ruins she found years ago when she was a child. " _Ma nuvenin Lethallin_ , I too am curious about this cave and its carvings, but let's be cautious, they said something about a demon lurking in the cave, that worries me-- It may be a possessed mage who sold their body or soul to a demon and became an abomination or a veil must have been torn open there, allowing one to cross through to our world, we must prepare for the worst."

"You worry too much, let’s go." Tamlen said as he nudged Alanna forward.

Alanna and Tamlen both headed towards the direction the  _Shemlens_  told them where the ruins were. They ran into some wolves on the way but made their way to the entrance of the cave. Alanna suddenly remembered Nara and Merrill would have definitely wanted in on the adventure and turned to face Tamlen. " _Lethallin_ , wouldn't Nara and Merrill want to come along as well? Shall we go back and meet up with them and bring them along?"

Tamlen shook his head as he spoke. "No, we're already here, and plus I don't want to get their hopes up if there's nothing here really worth looking, it would've been for nothing--and all four of us gone from camp would only make it obvious that we are ditching our duties.  _Mana, Lethallan_ weren't you supposed to be with Keeper and Merrill today? Ditching your lessons again are you."

Alanna shrunk back a little and let out an uneasy laugh. "You’re not going to scold me now are you? I mean I was dying in there literally--and besides Merrill will tell me what today's lesson was about later when I get back and well... get a whole month’s worth of lecture from Keeper about ducking from my lessons and such and about how important it is that I need to learn how to use my magic  _blah blah blah_."

Tamlen let out a sigh as he massaged his forehead. "Well at least I know where you are."

Alanna smiled brightly, showing her teeth. "Of course you do because I'm right here I'm not exactly out of your sight am I  _(Laughs)_ ”

Tamlen patted Alanna's head and tilt his head to the side signaling that they go check out the ruins. The two walked down to the entrance and began to walk in, the light didn't reach in the ruins much, it was quite dim but it was enough for them to look around and see where they were going. Tamlen was quite surprised by the structure of the cave and how well it was made. "I've never seen such well build structures before and inside a cave?"

"You think maybe just maybe this place was built to live in?" Alanna said as she tugged on his tunic.

"I'm not sure but it seems so." Tamlen said.

As Tamlen and Alanna went further in they were suddenly attacked by spiders, huge spiders. Alanna pulled out her blades and jumped on top of one, slicing its head completely clean off, jumping off from it and landing back down. Tamlen pulled out his bow and shot the other spider behind Alanna, nearly grazing her. "That was close  _Lethallin!"_  Alanna said as she ran back to him and punched him on the shoulder lightly.

"You know I taught you how to use your bow." Tamlen said with a grin on his face as he dodged Alanna's roundhouse kick with his arm, catching her leg.

After their small quarrel they continued through the cave and boy was there a surprise for them, the skeletons that lay on the ground as they walked by them suddenly rose and caught them by surprise, Tamlen and Alanna quickly faced their back towards each other as they were surrounded by the skeletons. "T-the dead, they're walking! They’re moving!" Tamlen said in shock.

"Relax, stay calm  _Lethallin_ \--take a deep breath, let us send them back to their graves." Alanna said as she drew her blades.

Tamlen placed three arrows on his bow string and pulled them back as far as he could then he released them at the three skeletons in front of him. Alanna charged at the other three in front of her and swiftly took them out. Tamlen was completely spooked after they struck the skeletons down, Alanna and Tamlen checked to make sure they weren't going to get up again then sheathed their weapons. "This place makes me nervous." Tamlen said as he glanced at the skeletons on the ground.

"Well that's why I'm here  _(Giggles)_  keep your attention on me then you won't think about what just happened." Alanna said as she smiled at him.

"Alright shorty, don't get too used to this now." Tamlen said as he petted her head.

" _Ah,_  I'm not that short!" Alanna said as she stomped her feet and pouted.

"Your five feet-five, you're short." Tamlen said with a smirk on his face.

"I just have a small body that's all! I've always had a petite figure so that's not really fair  _Lethallin_." Alanna said as they walked towards the corner and turned.

"That couldn't possibly be... it really is an Elven statue." Tamlen said.

"It is indeed, it looks so familiar, it looks exactly like the one I saw years ago--but why is this one here in this kind of place." Alanna said.

"I agree this place is man-made; could there have been humans and elves living together in this place years ago? But why underground?" Tamlen said as he touched the statue.

"That door, I wonder where it opens to." Alanna said as she nudged Tamlen to turn his focus from the statue towards the door behind him.

"Let us see what lies beyond this door shall we." Tamlen said.

"Wait there is a trap in front of it; let me disarm it before we go through." Alanna said.

Tamlen nodded and watched as Alanna disarmed the Trap, then all of sudden the skeletons lying before them rose. "More walking deads!" Tamlen shouted.

Alanna quickly drew her blades and slew the ones before her, while Tamlen shot flying arrows from behind, killing the others that Alanna didn't kill. "There's no end to the walking dead is there?" Alanna said with a frown. 

They both kept their weapons unsheathed and walked towards the door, pushing it open, and to their surprise a mutated bear came charging towards them. Alanna charged at it and jumped into the air and chucked her blades at the bear; one penetrated deep into the bear's shoulder and the other in its eye. The bear roared in pain, as quickly as it opened its mouth Tamlen drew his bow and shot the arrow into its mouth; the bear stumbled for a moment, swaying side to side before it landed flat on the ground and died. Tamlen walked over towards the bear and pulled out Alanna's blades, handing them over to her as she walked over to him. Both sheathed their weapons and began to look around, but there was only a huge mirror in the middle of the room. Tamlen and Alanna walked over towards it wondering why there was such a huge room for this mirror and why it was so important that it even had its own room to begin with. "There is something written on the sides of the mirror,  _E-eluvian?"_  Tamlen said.

Alanna's ears perked up when she heard Tamlen say  _Eluvian,_  before she could say anything Tamlen spoke first. "Something just moved, in the mirror, there it is again. Did you see it  _Lethallan?"_

" _Lethallin_   _mana!_ Step away from the mirror now it’s not what it seems." Alanna pleaded.

"I'm not going to break it, there's something in the mirror." Tamlen said, ignoring her plea.

Tamlen as if possessed by the mirror drew closer to it, then drew his hand to it and touched it, and as he did, it began to show him things. "I see something, a dark place, there's fire, the black city,  **s-stop** _ **ma halani Lethallan, ma halani!**_ **I can't look**   **away!** "

" **Tamlen!!** "Alanna screamed as rushed to his side only to be blasted away by a ray of light, after coming close into contact with the mirror. Alanna hit her head as she landed and blacked out. 

* * *

 

 " **Tamlen!! Tamlen!!** _ **Lethallin!!**_ **Where are you! Please don't go! No don't touch**   **it!** " Alanna cried out.

Alanna grabbed onto Tamlen's arm trying to keep him from touching the mirror, and then suddenly Tamlen turned around speaking in a completely different voice. " _ **Lethallan**_ , it’s alright, you’re okay calm down it’s just a nightmare."

Alanna awoken and opened her eyes, finding that it was Fenarel's arm she was holding onto not Tamlen's. Alanna got out of the bed quickly, but her body wouldn't quite listen to her, it didn't move the way she wanted it to and that made her frustrated; her body was completely sore, and her head was pounding so hard it made her wince at the pain. Her vision was a little out of focus, so trying to get up was out of the option; Alanna looked over to her side hoping Tamlen was there, but he was not, and that worried her more. "Fenarel is Tamlen resting in his tent? Where is he? Is he okay?"

"I... we don't know." Fenarel said with a sullen face.

"T-then how did you find me if you don't know where Tamlen is?  **We were together! Are you saying that he wasn't there?!** " Alanna screamed hysterically at Fenarel.

"A  _Shemlen_  found you and brought you back to camp, we asked him if Tamlen was with you--but he said no one else was there when he found you." Fenarel said.

" **Lies we were together there is no way that Tamlen wasn't with me! Where is this**   ** _Shemlen!_**  ”Alanna screamed.

She tried to get up but Fenarel stopped her and tried to talk some sense into her. "Alanna stop your hurt you need to rest and heal, you just recovered from your fever three days ago."

" **I've been here for three days! Is no one searching for Tamlen!?** " Alanna said furiously.

"Of course we are but Keeper won't let us enter the cave, so we have been searching the whole forest for Tamlen and there has been no sign of him yet." Fenarel said.

"Then he must still be in the cave, move aside I will go back to find him." Alanna said as she tried to push Fenarel to the side but failed miserably.

"Like I said you need rest you’re too weak to even push me to the side so how you do suppose on finding Tamlen, especially when you can barely stand yourself." Fenarel said as he tried to get her to lie back in bed.

Alanna was so frustrated by this she used her healing magic to heal herself, she grimaced at the pain as she healed herself, it was very painful when she used her magic to heal herself that's why she never really used it to heal her injuries, she preferred to let her injuries heal normally but now was not the time, especially when Tamlen is missing. Though her healing magic heals injuries at a very fast pace, the side effect of it was the pain it came with the healing process, it was literally unbearable. Fenarel couldn't watch as it seemed so painful to look at her in such terrible pain, he remembered her saying that it was like her skin was on fire. "Now move aside." Alanna said as she tiredly got up.

"Keeper wanted to see you once you regained conscious." Fenarel said as he opened the tent flap for her to leave.

"Say that sooner Fenarel!" Alanna said as she punched him on the shoulder on the way out.

Alanna went out and dashed to Keeper's tent, finding Keeper speaking to a  _Shemlen_. Alanna thought it was odd and walked over towards them as the  _Shemlen_  walked away after speaking with Keeper. "Keeper…" Alanna said.

Keeper looked at Alanna with weary eyes, Alanna looked so pale, the color drained from her face, Keeper just couldn't help it but hold Alanna in her arms and hug her tightly before letting her go again. "I'm glad that you are alright, you were in worse conditions when the Grey Warden found you three days ago."

 "A Grey Warden? Forget about that is there any news on Tamlen Keeper?" Alanna said.

"No, there hasn't been any, I was hoping to send you back to the cave when you regained conscious, are you well enough to go?" Keeper asked quizzically as she stared at Alanna who seemed to look well, but she felt that it may not be the case.

"We thought we'd lost you, losing Tamlen was too much to bear, and losing you too would have crippled us deeply." Keeper said.

"Tamlen is not gone, we must find him, if I was as sick as you said then I need to get back to that cave and find Tamlen, he could be just as sick as well." Alanna said.

"I am glad you’re well enough to join the search for Tamlen, take Merrill with you, you will need her to help Tamlen when you find him." Keeper said with a worried look.

"No I will take Nara, no one else shall come along, I don't want Merrill to get hurt, she is too naive, and she isn't ready for this." Alanna said.

"I suppose... if that is what you want  _Da'len_  but if you do not want to bring Merrill with you, You should know the spell to use on Tamlen. It will prevent the sickness from spreading further, but I am unsure for how long." Keeper said.

"I know the spell... its fine, I'm heading out now; the longer I stay here the more time I waste, Tamlen is growing sicker by the moment." Alanna said as she turned her back to Keeper and walked off.

"Be safe  _Da'len_  and bring him home." Keeper said quietly to herself as she watched Alanna's back grew further away. 

Alanna went around the camp looking for Nara, she found her by Tamlen's tent, staring at it quietly as tears fell from her face; what she didn't want to see was Nara standing by Tamlen's tent with tears in her eyes. Alanna walked over to her and placed her hand on Nara's shoulder. "We'll find him."

"I know, he's not gone  _(Sobs)_  I know he's out there somewhere, we have to find him...  **the cave** , he must be in there, please Alanna let's go now before it's too late." Nara said as tears continued to fall from her face.

"Let's go." Alanna said.

Merrill came running towards them after hearing that Alanna had regained conscious and was now leaving to find Tamlen. "Where do you think you're going leaving me behind, I'm going with you to find Tamlen as well."

Alanna looked at Merrill and refused her help. "No Merrill, Nara and I will go. You stay here; if Tamlen returns here while we're gone you can save him."

Merrill grabbed Alanna by her shoulders firmly and angrily. "You aren't the only one who wants to find him Alanna. I do too, and I'm not taking no for an answer, I'm going with you, whether you like it or not."

" _Abelas_  Merrill, I just can't believe he isn't here. Let’s go find him together." Alanna said.

Alanna, Merrill, and Nara walked out of their camp and headed out west to where the cave is located, They found a campfire on the way there, it was still fresh, Alanna had a very serious look on her face as she walked over to it and knelt down in front of it on one knee; she placed her hand over the campfire ashes, feeling heat touching her fingers and palm. She scanned their surroundings quickly; she didn't like the situation they were in at all. "This campfire was not here before, it’s fresh so whoever it is, was here not too long ago, the  _Shemlen_  perhaps. Listen Nara, do you hear anything?"

"No it’s quiet, too quiet. It’s like all the animals have disappeared." Nara said as she drew her bow, holding it in one hand and an arrow in the other.

"What does this mean?" Merrill said nervously, clutching her staff tightly.

"Something is here, something dark, can you feel it. Be ready it seems we are going to have quite a battle on our hands." Alanna said as she drew her blades.

To their surprise they encountered something completely new to them, Darkspawn. Merrill dropped a gravity spell while Alanna and Nara reacted quickly and charged after the Darkspawn. Nara shot an arrow at the Darkspawn before them on one foot, crippling it. Alanna jumped in the air and flew over the Darkspawn, she then spun her body back slicing the Darkspawn's head off, Nara jumped and slid under the other Darkspawn, shooting it in the face as she slid between its legs. She quickly got on her feet and tried to regroup with Alanna but couldn't move her body. She looked down and saw a spell had been cast on her, she could barely lift a finger; she struggled desperately trying to break the spell with sheer force but it wouldn't budge. She turned her head to see who was casting the spell and was shocked to see it was a Darkspawn, it knew magic. It had been hiding while Alanna and Nara fought its comrades. Nara turned her focus back to Alanna, calling out to her anxiously. "Alanna! The Darkspawn behind me! It uses magic do something!"

"Merrill break the spell!" Alanna shouted out.

"Got it, save Nara, I'll cover you." Merrill said as she chanted a dispelling spell.

Alanna ran over to aid Nara, the Darkspawn shot out a fire ball to Alanna, she stopped running halfway and slid as she stopped, she quickly formed an incomplete force field in front of her, using it as a shield, deflecting the fireball, as it hit it, scorching the ground before her. Merrill hit the Darkspawn with a paralysis spell and dispelling spell, immobilizing it and restricting it from casting anymore spells. Alanna sheathed her blades and took out her bow, she formed an ice arrow with her other hand and placed it on the bowstring, she pulled it back till it touched her cheek and took a deep breath as she released it. As the arrow got closer to the Darkspawn at a fast rate, she raised her hand and closed it, breaking the arrow into shards, puncturing the Darkspawn in the chest and face. Merrill disabled her paralysis spell and watched Alanna quietly, with Nara. Blinded by the shards the Darkspawn screamed in agony, kneeling on the ground, covering his eyes with his hands. Alanna walked over and plunged her hand into its chest, grabbing a hold of its heart and smashing it in her hand. Nara and Merrill were shocked at seeing Alanna pull out her hand from its chest and kicking it over. They had never seen Alanna like that before, vicious and with such a monstrous air she was giving off.

Alanna looked at the dead Darkspawn before them, trying to find out if they came here because of the mirror or if Tamlen and her were the cause of the Darkspawn entering the forest. As she thought this over Merrill looked at her with a worried face. " _Lethallan_  are you alright... you're so pale, the color on your face is gone."

"She's right  _Lethallan_  do you think you can still go on?" Nara said with a worried expression.

It was clear that Alanna was not well, her breathing was slightly heavy and she was a bit sluggish when they were fighting. Alanna was known in their clan for her breakneck speed in combat, she was very agile and light on her feet, you cannot see her blades when she fights, you wouldn't see them coming at all. They grew more eager to find Tamlen, finding him quickly meant they could return to camp faster, Alanna's condition did not seem like it improved, she was reverting to her previous state slowly.

I'm fine, nothing I can't handle, let's keep going, the cave is nearby." Alanna said weakly, forcing a smile on her face.

"Alright, don't overdo it okay, let me handle whatever comes next, I suspect there are more of these putrid creatures." Nara said as she pulled out her arrows from the ones they have killed."

"You aren't going to ask me what they are?" Alanna said.

"You know what they are Alanna?" Nara said curiously.

"They are Darkspawn; I have seen them many times in my dreams..." Alanna said as she wiped her hand clean on the Darkspawn.

"So, this is a Darkspawn." Merrill and Nara said with a disgusted face.

They made their way to the cave entrance, as they entered they felt a thick air of darkness, Merrill and Nara did not like this eerie atmosphere the cave gave off at all and so did Alanna.  "Let's hurry to the mirror room, I don't like the air here, be cautious." Alanna said as they headed towards the room with the mirror.

They ran into another Darkspawn who could use magic and other Darkspawns. Irritated Alanna formed a fireball in her hand, the blueness of the fire caught Merrill and Nara's attention; they had never seen fire in that color before, it was beautiful. Alanna threw the fireball at the Darkspawns killing them instantly, all except one, the Darkspawn who could use magic; it shielded itself with a magic ward. Alanna was in no mood to fight a long battle, she darted towards the Darkspawn, and it was unable to act fast enough to protect itself. Before it could even cast a single spell Alanna reached it and grabbed its face, slamming it down to the ground and smashing its head open instantly. "It is done, let’s go." Alanna said as she stood up.

Nara and Merrill nodded in shock and followed Alanna to the room where the mirror was kept. When they entered the room they didn't expect to see the Grey Warden there, standing in front of the mirror. Alanna was in no mood to converse with the  _Shemlen,_ she frowned at the sight of him. The Grey Warden turned to face them and spoke kindly. "So you were the one fighting Darkspawn. I thought I heard combat."

"It seems you had your hands full as well." Alanna said irritatingly as she looked at the Darkspawn lying on the ground before them.

"You're the elf I found wandering in the forest deliriously, aren't you? I'm surprised you have recovered. My name is Duncan, and it's a pleasure to finally meet you. The last time we spoke, you were barely conscious." The Warden said.

"Yes, yes. Where is the other  _Elvhen_  that was with me  _Shemlen_." Alanna said.

"So you and your friend Tamlen both entered this cave? And you saw this mirror?" Duncan asked.

"It seems the camp talks too much; a  _Shemlen_  knowing our names is no good at all." Alanna said coldly.

Nara and Merrill pinched Alanna's arm lightly, Alanna winced. "Ow, what was that for!" Alanna said angrily.

"You're being rude Alanna, this one, he is quite different from the many encounters of  _Shemlens_  we have met. I want to know what happened here so you better talk now." Nara said.

Alanna looked at her and didn't speak for a while, trying to figure out how to explain it to them, though she was still unwilling to speak. Alanna simplified what had happened with her and Tamlen in a short sentence, not explaining much. "Tamlen touched the mirror, I got close to it then there was a blast, I hit my head and blacked out end of story."

"I see... that's unfortunate." Duncan said with a sympathetic face.

"The Grey Wardens have seen artifacts like this mirror before; it is Tevinter in origin, used for communication. Over time some of them simply... break. They become filled with the same taint as the Darkspawn. Tamlen's touch must have released it... it's what made you sick--and Tamlen, too, I presume." Duncan said as he spoke to Alanna.

"If what you say is true then we need to find Tamlen, he needs my help!" Alanna said.

Alanna looked at the mirror behind Duncan and suddenly thought to herself that if she could see what Tamlen saw, she may be able to figure out what happened to him. "The mirror-"

"Whatever you are thinking I recommend you to stop, the mirror will taint anyone who comes near it." Duncan said.

"It doesn't matter to me, I may not have a cure but I can sure as hell slow it down." Alanna said, still determined to touch the mirror.

Duncan did not approve of this idea of hers at all. "Your recovery is only temporary. I can sense the sickness in you, and it is spreading. Look inside yourself and you will see."

"There are things you don't know Warden step aside." Alanna said as she walked past him, towards the mirror.

Duncan shook his head at this and tried to reason with her again. "There is nothing more you can do for him."

"Let me tell you a secret, Warden, it wasn't Tamlen's touch that released the taint, it was me. My memory of it is vague but I remember running to Tamlen and when I got close enough to the mirror I lit up, then the blast came and I blacked out. That is all I recall." Alanna said as she walked up the stairs and stood in front of the mirror.

"I will save Tamlen, he's alive, I can sense it--he's on the other side. If anything other than Tamlen and I pass through this mirror…destroy it." Alanna said as she touched the mirror.

"You don't mean..." Duncan was surprised at what Alanna said.

As she touched the mirror, it flooded her mind with places she had seen before in her dream, she saw Tamlen, he was hurting, and he was in pain. Her eyes lit up as she turned her head to Duncan and Nara. "I know where he is, I must make go now." 

Alanna turned back to the mirror as it consumed her hand and the rest of her body as she walked through it. Nara and Merrill waited anxiously behind for Alanna's return and Tamlen's, the Warden with them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahren - Elder: Used as a term of respect by the Dalish
> 
> Halla - Stag
> 
> Arlathvhen - Meeting of the Dalish clans, every ten years
> 
> Lethallin - Cousin for guys
> 
> Lethallan - Cousin for girls
> 
> Ir abelas - I am\I'm sorry
> 
> Elvhen - "Our People". Elven name for their own race
> 
> Shemlen - "Quick children". Used as a name for humans
> 
> Harel Eluvian - Deceiving seeing glass/Mirror
> 
> Ma nuvenin - As you wish


	2. Dareth Shiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alanna now taken into the mirror and teleported into another place must make haste to find Tamlen before it's too late.

Alanna burst through the  _Eluvian_ , opening her eyes; seeing an unknown land before her. It was the same place she had dreamed of, Tamlen was somewhere here and she needed to find him. She looked around to see if the coast was clear for her to begin her search, she knew that in this dark place lurked dark creatures. The path was covered in a thick fog, the sky dark and gloomy, boulders flying about defying gravity, it was nothing but rocks as far as the eye can see, it was like a wasteland, there was nothing in sight that would cause her any trouble, it was like the place had no living creatures on it at all, it was deadly quiet, the only sound heard was the gusting wind roaring through the air; she looked up in front of her and saw the Black City in a far off distance. Alanna looked back down, kneeling down on one knee and swept away at the fog with her hand and caught her eyes on some fresh tracks, they were footprints, but not just any footprints, they were Tamlen's; he was somewhere here. "Where have you gone  _Lethallin?"_  Alanna said with a worried look as she placed her hand on one of the footprints.

Alanna searched for what seemed like hours; the fog thickening as time went by, making it a lot tougher to see the pathway and to track. As Alanna got up and begun to move, Elvish markings slowly began to appear on her body, Alanna gasped and fell to the ground in a fetal position, writhing in agony, the pain was unimaginable, it was like being burned with a fire-heated iron rod slowly. The pain was so overwhelming she couldn't get her body to function properly, her body wouldn't move, she screamed as the pain worsened, the marks were spreading throughout her body at a slow pace, it was driving her insane. She looked at them, trying to analyze the Elvish appearing on her body. The pain started where the markings appeared and increased when the marks did. She tried to decipher them to see what was happening to her but the pain was too unbearable, stopping her from thinking about anything but the pain she was feeling.  _"_ ( _Screams in pain)"_

The marks were keeping something locked away inside her, and now it’s awoken since she and Tamlen came into contact with the  _Eluvian._  She felt unexplainable powers surging through her veins; lyrium infused elvish markings formed on both her hands to her forearms. She felt her body rise into the air and then a blast of light, her body slowly came back down to the ground. The marks disappeared but the pain from it lingered. Dazed she struggled to get on her feet and wasn't surprised to see that the show she put on brought some foul creatures to her. They were drawn to her, they could sense this vast surging power inside of her and they wanted it bad. She looked at them and smirked as she drew her blades. " **You want it!? Then come and get! Ma halam** , **Ma emma harel!**  ”Alanna said as she bolted to them. They swarmed her, trying to overwhelm her with sheer numbers.

Alanna jumped into the air using a demon's head as a booster to make her jump higher. She landed smack into the middle of the swarm and slid in a three-sixty motion as she swung her blades heavily, cutting through the air and into the demons around her, slashing through them cleanly. She then stood up and placed her hand out in front of her, blocking a magic attack with her force field, and followed the attack with another. She slammed her fist into the ground blasting a telekinetic wave force, blowing all the others away from her. She then cast a mass paralysis spell paralyzing them, disabling them from making their moves on her. She summoned grease slick and cast it on them then charged her hand with a fireball, releasing the blue wild flame onto the demons bursting them into flames and killing them instantly, their screams drowned by the heavy winds. Alanna exhaled softly and quietly as she looked at her hands, the marks showed again, it glowed gently. The light blue marks running from her fingers to her forearms, as if they were outlining the bones of her hands and forearm, slowly faded away and disappeared as if it were never there. "So only when I use my magic huh."

Alanna refocused her attention to the task at hand; she didn't have time to be figuring out what was happening to her, she needed to find Tamlen. Alanna walked through the fogged pathway quietly, her senses heightened. She walked on the same path for what seem like hours till she reached a worn down stairway. She walked up the broken stairs and saw a faint shadow move up ahead. Alanna held onto her bow, ready to draw it if she needed to. She crouched down low and hid herself in the fog as she looked for tracks of any kind to identify what was moving up ahead of her. Alanna felt uneasy as she looked at the footprints, it was Tamlen's, but it looked as if there was a struggle. Alanna bolted after him as soon as she identified that all the footprints were his, she called out to him anxiously. This place was no place for Tamlen to be, not even mages like visiting these kinds of places. "Tamlen!? Tamlen! Where are you? Please don't hide from me!"

Alanna saw a shadowy figure of an elf through the fog, she tried to get closer to it but it ran from her, dropping something on the ground. Alanna picked it up and saw that it was the necklace Nara made for Tamlen, she quickly gave chase till she reached an unusual part of the place. It was an alternate world of the secret waterfall; everything just like it was in the realm of the living. Alanna slowly became overwhelmed by her feelings as she saw Tamlen standing in front of the waterfall at its shoreline. "Tamlen I'm here, let's go. I've come to bring you back, you don't belong here."

Tamlen who was muttering to himself slowly turned to face Alanna. She was shocked to see how bad he had gotten over the last three days he was left unattended. His skin darkened to a foul color, his hair gone, his warm and gentle eyes filled with light and wonder were now dark and lifeless. She held back her tears as she ran to him, flinging her arms around his back and hugging him tightly as she tried to suppress her voice from shaking as she spoke to him. "I'm so sorry; I'm so sorry,  _Ir abelas."_  She couldn't hold back her tears anymore as they fell from her face.  Alanna looked up at him and bit her lower lip as she cupped his face. "I should have been more persistent, I did this. I did this to you, to us. Because of me you are suffering, I'm going to fix this."

Alanna looked at the weary Tamlen before her, his pained look on his face. Tamlen didn't want her to see him like this, hideous, he tried to pull away from her, but she was unwilling to let him go. She held onto his arm tightly like a child, pleading with her eyes as he tried to push her away from him. "No,  _ **Lethallan**_ , let go. I'm sick  _(Grunt)_ very sick... it's too late for me. I don't want to hurt you Lethallan, please let go." 

"I can stop it! I can retract it and prevent it from spreading. I can freeze it, slow the time on it, you'll be back to normal!  _(Weeping)_  please... please just... just let me do this  _Lethallin."_  Alanna pleaded frantically.

" _Lethallan_ please, _Ma ghilana mir din'an, el elgara.... ma falon."_   Tamlen said pleadingly as he unsheathed his dagger and handed it to Alanna.

Alanna's face was filled with despair as she stared at the dagger and looked at him. She couldn't end his life no matter how much he wanted her to, she took a deep breath and sheathed his dagger and looked at him with a warm and gentle expression. " _Ir abelas Lethallin, ma falon._  I can't do what you have asked of me, I am not giving up on you and neither should you. I will save you no matter the cost."

Alanna pulled out her hand towards him, the elvish markings appearing on her hand again. Flickers of bright light spewed out of her hand, the light showering him. He stood there quietly as the light enveloped him. It was working; the color on his face began to return, he was returning back to normal. Tamlen looked at her filled with guilt, he gave up on himself when she didn't. " _Ir abelas Lethallan,_  can you forgive this foolish elf?"

Alanna smiled at him. "Forgive you for what? You gossiping about me now, are yah"

Tamlen knew that she didn't want him to apologize for what he said earlier, and to forget that they ever had that conversation. She was always like that, covering the wounds that bled, making it seem as if it never happened. A pillar, she gave strength where it was needed, she was always there when you needed her and when you didn't, the true meaning of a friend.

Alanna's hand slowly began to ache; she refocused her attention to Tamlen, his complexion nearly returning completely. "Are you alright? Does it hurt?"

Tamlen smiled weakly. "It does somewhat, I feel better and I no longer hear the voice calling to me."

"(Cries in pain)" Alanna winced as she held her pained hand glowing with elvish markings.

" _Lethallan!?"_  Tamlen said as he grabbed a hold of her by her waist and shoulder.

"It’s nothing I am fine  _(Cries in pain)_  " Alanna held her hand tightly.

"What have you done?" Tamlen said as he held her tightly, keeping her on her feet.

"Nothing that I will regret." Alanna said in a pained voice. 

Alanna continued till she could no longer see the taint on Tamlen, she collapsed as she held her hand, Tamlen sitting down with her. The markings faded, and Alanna relaxed, Tamlen's transformation was now finished. They stayed there for a while until her pain subsided, her face pale, and body exhausted from the pain.

Alanna looked at Tamlen and thought about what he said.  "You heard a voice?" Alanna asked.

"You mean you never heard it?" Tamlen asked.

"I wasn't conscious to hear it, but... I saw things... things I don't like to think about." Alanna said as she stared at the ground.

"Things? Like this forsaken place..." Tamlen said as his placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"No... I saw a monster..." Alanna said quietly.

"Well in this place you are bound to see one." Tamlen said with a teasing smile.

"I was the monster." Alanna said.

Tamlen raised his eyebrows in shock. "I do not believe such nonsense, when you were little you cried when you jumped on Vauriel and thought you killed him but he was just playing dead."

"You didn't see... the powers that I have, people will come for. I will be targeted, many people will die because of me, I am a living, breathing weapon, I will only bring misery and anguish." Alanna said sadly.

Tamlen cupped her face with his other hand and gave her a stern look. "You don't know that, we forge our own paths. Whatever you saw may or may not come true. You can stop it, you have a choice  _Lethallan."_  

Alanna nodded, she grabbed his hand and held it tight as she led the way back to the entrance, back to the mirror. Alanna and Tamlen looked at each other, exhaling hesitantly, as they both looked at each other. "Here goes nothing."

They walked through the  _Eluvian,_  bursting through it back to Nara, Merrill and Duncan who waited anxiously for them. Nara and Merrill burst into tears as they ran to Tamlen, clinging tightly onto him. Alanna looked at Duncan and nodded her head in gratitude, for keeping the mirror intact for them to return. 

Alanna led everyone back to camp, everyone rejoiced at the sight of Tamlen. They ran to him, hugging him and kissing him; Alanna smiled faintly as she walked over to her tent. Her vision suddenly becoming blurred, she collapsed onto the ground; Alanna was exhausted, her body was in a lot of pain. The whole ordeal tired her out, all she could do was close her eyes and sleep it off.

* * *

 

Alanna had been asleep for an hour or two and was suddenly awoken by a commotion she heard outside her tent, she went out to see what the fuss was all about. She walked over towards Keeper's tent to see Tamlen yelling his head off defiantly at Keeper, pointing at Duncan, his face completely red; Tamlen was yelling at him too and shook his head in disagreement, Alanna wanted to know what was going on and rushed over. " _Lethallin_  what's wrong?"

"Keeper is sending us away." Tamlen said with a sour look on his face.

"What? I... Keeper?" Alanna turned to Keeper begging for an explanation.

"It's for the best." Keeper said with a tearful look on her face.

"It's for the best!? You’re insane! Where will we go!?" Alanna said angrily.

"With the Grey Warden, it's your only chance to overcome the taint." Keeper said as she fought back her tears.

"And you decided this on your own without consulting with us!" Tamlen said angrily.

"So we are being sold as slaves now are we!? I am grateful for the  _Shemlen_  for not destroying the mirror till I came back with Tamlen but this is outrageous." Alanna said as she looked at Duncan.

"Dog of the  _Shemlen_  king! Do not think I will submit to your wishes so easily, I rather die than fight for you!  _Shemlen!!"_   Tamlen said as he glowered at Duncan.

"If you want your friend to live, you should come with me." Duncan said to Alanna as she stood beside Tamlen.

Alanna looked at him and frowned. "You insult us  _Shemlen_. I believe we can manage, are we so helpless and dimwitted that we can't help our own?"    

"Please you two enough, I rather send you two off in hopes that you will return well again, then watch as you two suffer." Keeper said as she clenched her fists.

Tamlen and Alanna looked at each other, they were not happy at all with this decision Keeper made. Duncan looked at Alanna and Tamlen then turned his focus back to Keeper. "Keeper only one needs to become a Grey Warden."

"What?" Keeper said in shock.

"It appears that the young  _Elvhen_  woman here was not affected by the taint at all, in fact I believe her being bedridden for three days was due to something entirely different." Duncan said as he glanced over at Alanna.

Alanna bit her lower lip as she looked over towards keeper who was looking at her for answers. "I don't know what he's talking about Keeper; I don't remember much of the incident."

Tamlen knew right away that Duncan planned on taking not only him but Alanna as well so he pulled out his arm and grabbed Alanna pulling her behind him. "We are not abandoning our people for your cause  _Shemlen,_  what good does it to us? If the blight is coming then we will stay with our people and fortify our camps to fend off the Darkspawn, if what you say is true and this is a blight." 

"Keeper I hope you wouldn't mind if I brought her along as well, she has great potential, as does the boy." Duncan said, unfazed by the heating tension building up between him and the two  _Elvhens._

" _Da'len?_  She is still so young. She has yet to receive her  _Vallaslin,_  but if she will bring more strength needed against the Blight then so be it." Keeper said as she looked at Alanna.

"Keeper this is her rite of passage we are talking about. If she leaves without ever receiving her  _Vallaslin_  then she will never become a hunter or a true Dalish. Tamlen said, angered by Keeper's quick decision on allowing Duncan to take Alanna with him though she had yet gone through her rite of passage. 

"I know how you feel  _Da'len_  but there is no other way. You will need her as well." Keeper said.

Alanna was shocked by this and spoke out against it as well. "Keeper, you can't be serious I... without it I am no different than those who left to join the  _Shemlens_. This is my identity we are talking about Keeper."

"I know  _Da'len_ it pains me to know that you will leave without bearing the mark of our people.  _Ir abelas, da'len. Mala suledin nadas."_  Keeper said with a sorrowful expression.

"Keeper are you truly going to send us away?" Tamlen said, upset with Keeper's actions.

"If you are going to continue to not listen to reason, then I have no choice but to invoke the conscription of rights." Duncan said as he looked at Tamlen and Alanna.

"We will not go, you cannot force us.  _Ar'din nuvenin na'din,_ you are different and you have my respect,but you force my hand." Alanna said as she got into battle mode.

"If this is what it takes then this is what we will do. I will spare you of fatal injuries if I can." Tamlen said as he also got into battle mode. 

Tamlen drew his bow and arrow, Alanna drew her blades. Tamlen and Alanna charged at him but was suddenly caught off guard as Keeper moved in to protect him. Keeper hit Tamlen with a gravity spell, slamming him to the ground and keeping him pinned there. Keeper tried to get Alanna caught in the spell as well but Alanna's reactions were frustratingly quick. She dodged the spell and reached Duncan so quickly, Keeper could not react fast enough. Alanna began to attack Duncan throwing hidden blades at him with great speed, cutting through the air. Duncan deflected her attack with his shield and countered her with a shield bash; Alanna sprinted towards him and slid past him, dodging his attack, she rolled towards Tamlen and disengaged the spell on him by destroying the glyph. Tamlen quickly stood up and shot an arrow at Duncan; Duncan turned quickly and sliced the arrow in two, turning his attention away from Alanna to Tamlen. Duncan charged at Tamlen, ramming him with his shield, but Tamlen dodged it, using it as a booster and kicked it making him fly sideways. He drew another arrow and shot at Duncan, Duncan deflected it with his shield and turned to clash his sword with Alanna. They were both attacking him at the same time, keeping him from only defending and not attacking. Keeper was mortified at this scene she screamed with all her might and shot a cone of lighting in between Duncan and them, separating the two hostile  _Elvhens_  from Duncan before Alanna could plunge her blade into his side. " _ **Mana!! Da'len**_ _,_  enough!" 

Alanna stopped her blade and turned to look at Keeper whose face had gone completely pale. Tamlen held his position and glared at Duncan with deep hatred, the remnants of the cone of lighting separating them from Duncan. "You must go with him, if you don't there will be no place for you to return to, will you let the blight kill us all for your own selfishness? Or will you go and fight to have a place to return to?" Keeper said as she walked over to Alanna and Tamlen pulling her hands out, urging them to grab her hands.

Tamlen and Alanna looked at each other and sheathed their weapons; they walked towards Keeper and took her hands. "If it is what you wish  _(Sigh)_  then it is done Keeper." They both said as they let go of Keeper's hands. 

"May the Creators watch over you. Though we may no longer be together again, remember that we walk under the same sky, may we find each other again, if not in this life then the next.  _Dareth shiral, Dalen."_   Keeper said as she looked at them with pained eyes.

After talking with Keeper they went to see Merrill and told her what has been decided, her face filled with sorrow. "If this is what it takes to help Tamlen then you must go...  _(Cries)_ don't forget us _Lethallan,_ Tamlen."

"Never." Tamlen said as he placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Though the lands and the sea keep us apart, we’re never truly apart; our bonds are stronger than the earthen soil, deeper than the waking sea. No matter where we go, our bonds will forever hold steadfast." They said together.

Tamlen looked around them for Nara and couldn't see her anywhere. "Merrill have you seen Nara?"

Merrill looked at him sadly. "I think she knew you would have to leave with the  _Shemlin."_

Tamlen looked down at the groound with a sadden expression. "Then she will not see me. Tell her I said " _Ir abelas, ma'arlath. Ar lath ma."_ I know this was not what she had pictured our lives would be. Tell her I'm sorry I couldn't keep our promise.

Merrill dropped her head down sadly and embraced them one last time. "I will  _Lethallin,_ I'll make sure she receives your message."

Tamlen smiled at her faintly. " _Ma serannas, ma falon."_

"May we meet again, if not in this life then the next." Alanna said as she left Merrill's embrace.

Tamlen and Alanna said their goodbyes to everyone, all but Nara; she was nowhere to be found. They were unable to neither wait nor search for her so they left without saying their goodbyes. They looked back as the clan faded further into the distance, it was painful to leave, but what choice did they have. Tamlen needs special care and Alanna knew deep down that she couldn't stay with the clan, if what Duncan said was true then she would fight to protect them. They walked quietly behind Duncan not uttering a single word, grieving silently at the thought of leaving their clan behind as they moved on.

 

* * *

 

Alanna and Tamlen followed Duncan in silence throughout their travel to Ostagar, showing their unwillingness to co-operate with him. Duncan sighed as they saw Ostagar from afar; they were getting closer to their destination. Duncan hoped to break the silence between him and the two  _Elvhens_  but it wasn't going to be easy. "We will be reaching our destination soon. Would you like to take a break to relax your bodies and regain your strength before we go any further?"

Alanna and Tamlen continued to walk silently without replying at all to Duncan's proposition. Duncan looked at them and sighed as he stopped by a opened area under a big tree, not far from the path. "I will take that as a yes. We will rest here for a bit." Duncan said as he went off into the woods.

Tamlen and Alanna went under the big tree and sat down side by side. Tamlen pulled out a leather pouch filled with water and opened it, taking a few gulps before handing it over to Alanna. Alanna grabbed it and took a few gulps and handed it back to Tamlen, as Tamlen put the pouch away he looked at Alanna and spoke softly. " _Lethallan--_ why didn't you tell Keeper about the markings that show on your hands when you use your magic?"

Alanna's eyes widened, she wrapped her arms around her legs, holding them tightly, using them to hide her face from Tamlen's eyes. "I'm scared of what it could mean, these marks...they are ancient Elvish, Keeper wouldn't know its meaning anyways."

Tamlen lightly kicked Alanna over and frowned. "It is still important to tell her, she may have known something about it.  _Lethallan_  Nara, Merrill, and I had kept your powers a secret for sixteen years; remember how angry Keeper was when she found out that the one wreaking havoc on the camp with spells was you and not Merrill all that time."

"Yes I ended up taking those stupid lessons with Merrill instead of getting to run and play like everyone else." Alanna said with a sour look on her face as she thought about it.

"Yes but she was more frustrated with the fact that we didn't rely on her to help." Tamlen said.

"I rather not use my magic really, unless it is a life and death situation and I really have to use it because it's our last hope." Alanna said.

"The Warden does not know as long as we don't tell him." Tamlen said. 

Duncan returned and everyone began to move again to Ostagar. They finally reached Ostagar in the morning; they had walked all night to get there and were now a bit restless as they walked through the entrance. Tamlen and Alanna were quite grumpy as they saw more  _Shemlens_  appearing before them. Duncan walked over towards the one in the gold armor and greeted him with utmost respect.

"Who do you think the human in the gold armor is? Someone of high importance?" Alanna asked, whispering quietly to Tamlen, pointing.

Tamlen looked over towards Duncan who was chatting with the human in the gold armor. "Maybe their king. It isn't uncommon for the humans to have their king join them in battle."

"He is quite young to be a king, early thirties I suspect." Alanna said looking at the golden armored man filled with curiosity.

Tamlen frowned as he looked at Alanna who seemed captivated by the human. "Don't tell me you've fallen for this  _Shemlen, Lethallan."_  

Alanna looked up at him and frowned as she nudged him. " **Of course not** , I am merely just curious about who he is."

Tamlen furrowed his brow as he looked down at her. "I hope that is all."

As they were whispering to each other they were spotted by the human in golden armor. He walked over and greeted them warmly. "Ho there, I assume these are the new recruits? Welcome to Ostagar friends, I hope your journey here was safe. Might I have your names?"

Tamlen frowned as he looked at him. "Do not speak so familiarly  ** _Shemlen_** _,_ we are no friends to your kind."

Alanna stood behind Tamlen holding onto his arm as she peered over the side of his six foot-five giant body, looking at the human quietly. Duncan was not at all happy with the two being so edgy and snappy. "Mind your tongue we stand before the King of Ferelden, his majesty Cailan Theirin."

Tamlen became quite agitated before he could snap back at Duncan, Alanna spoke out, her brows furrowed as she spoke. "He is your king, not ours."

King Cailan laughed as he looked at the two elves. "These two will be great members of your organization. They have spunk, I thought all Wardens would be " _Yes your majesty, of course your majesty_ " these two give me quite the surprise. I have to go and attend a meeting I hope you rest and recharge your strength. I believe that battle will be over soon, we have the Darkspawn on the run."

Alanna moved from behind Tamlen and stood in front of Cailan and looked at him with a quizzical expression. "You are quite confident of this matter aren't you?"

"Too confident you should say  _(Laughs)_ I had hoped to fight alongside the Wardens but it seems it will be ending sooner than I thought." King Cailan said.

King Cailan left them along with his guards leaving just Duncan, Tamlen, and her alone at the entrance. Tamlen and Alanna shook their heads after seeing what a fool king the humans had. Tamlen looked at Duncan with sympathy. "You have my sympathy  _Shemlen;_  you have a fool for a King."

Duncan sighed, just thinking about the whole ordeal. “He means well."

"But he isn't taking this Blight seriously, you asked of us to aide you against the Blight but how can we do so knowing that our lives are going to be in the hands of a simpleton? Do you take us for imbeciles? How can we trust that you have this situation handled?" Alanna asked with a concerned expression.

Duncan understood her concern and tried his best to explain the situation in hopes it would please the two anxious elves. "Yes it is true; the King seems to not take this Blight seriously. But I assure you this is a Blight and we must take every measure to ensure the Darkspawn do not take Ostagar. I have plans ready for when after you rest and refresh yourselves."

"You are very secretive  _Shemlen;_ no matter we will do as you say." Tamlen said his brows furrowed.

"Are the others here as well?" Alanna asked curiously.

"Yes they are, in fact you will find Alistair on the right side of the tower. Find him and he will help you find the other two recruits." Duncan said.

"Very well, but a hot meal would be nice." Tamlen and Alanna said in sync.

Duncan laughed as he led the way.

Tamlen and Alanna had finished eating and went off to meet Alistair, who seemed to be in a dire situation with a mage. "Seems like he has been put in a rather troublesome matter." Alanna said.

"I agree, he must be Alistair or the other one is." Tamlen said as the both of them continued to stare from afar.

"Should we help?" Alanna asked with a raised brow.

"Maybe." Tamlen replied with a furrowed brow.

They continued to speak amongst themselves before finally walking on over. The Mage seeing the two left quickly, leaving the rather awkward warrior alone. "Well glad that was over."

"It seems you needn't our help at all." Tamlen and Alanna said, looking at the warrior.

"Well if you guys didn't show up, I think he would have continued to torture me." He said with relief.

"You're a Grey Warden correct?" Alanna asked.

"Oh, yes. And you must be the new recruits Duncan mentioned, names Alistair." he said with a warm smile.

"Right, I am Alanna and this is Tamlen." Alanna said as she stared into Alistair's eyes.

Alistair rubbed the back of his head and laughed awkwardly. "Right that's what it was."

"What was the commotion earlier about?" Tamlen asked.

"Ah that, well I used to be a... well... I used to be a trainee to become a Templar. I never went under the oath but I acquired the skills... to dispel magic." Alistair said as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"That would explain the mage's sudden icy reaction towards you." Alanna said as she stared at Alistair's golden locks of hair and dark calm eyes.  

Tamlen didn't like the thought of Templars being here, it was enough that they tried to take Merrill before, he didn't like the fact that Alistair had the same teachings as they did too, he considered Alistair to be a Templar, disliking him more. " _(Grunt)_ so it seems."

Alistair laughed awkwardly and led them to the other recruits Daveth and Sir Jory, as soon as introductions were made Alistair brought them to Duncan to receive their mission. Everyone disembarked as soon as they found out what they were looking for and where, everyone headed out to the Kocari wilds searching for the tower ruin. The task wasn't easy they encountered witches in the wilds along the way but in the end they succeeded in bringing the items requested by Duncan. Duncan told the group to relax and regain their strength before they began the rites into the Grey Wardens, everyone dispersed aside from Alanna and Tamlen, the both of them returned to their little campfire built for two and relit the fire, huddling closely to it, placing their hands over it to warm them. Alanna shivered a little and huddled closely to Tamlen making him laugh softly as he wrapped a thin blanket over them. "Do you really believe that this rite, this ritual will save me  _Lethallan?"_

Alanna met Tamlen's gaze, eyebrows furrowed, speaking softly. "I don't know, but if it helps me with confining the taint inside of you then...Then I will-would  _want_  you to do it... for us, our clan, Merrill, Nara." Alanna was hesitant as she spoke, she knew she could keep the taint at bay on her own but Tamlen knew that she wanted to keep her magic a secret, the pain was also an issue, though she knew she would have to grow accustom to it somehow. "If it doesn't work will find another way."

Tamlen felt pain in his heart just thinking of what could happen. "I hope you're right-"

Alanna bit her lip as she saw his pained face, the two finished resting and met up with the others who were also waiting for them as well. Tamlen looked around and saw no sight of Duncan. “Where is the old Warden?” He frowned at Alistair as if he knew.

“He’ll be here.” Alistair replied awkwardly.

No sooner did Alistair speak, Duncan appeared with a chalice in hand and the vials of Darkspawn blood from the mission. The ritual began immediately, Daveth was the first to drink from the chalice, the taint in the blood was too much for him and he died horrifically. Sir Jory refused to drink from it after witnessing what could happen if his body rejected the taint, in fear he drew his sword and was killed by Duncan. Tamlen was next; he drank from the chalice taking in the taint, it tore at him inside, burning him, the same pain he felt before, his eyes turned white. Tamlen fell to the ground writhing in agony as pain overwhelmed him and scenes of the Archdemon flooding through his mind, hordes of Darkspawn rallying before it. Tamlen refused to let it control him; he heard Alanna’s voice and followed it back to reality. “ _Lethallin! Lethallin_  answer me please! Don’t leave me!!”

Tamlen grabbed a hold of Alanna’s arm as he regained conscious calling to her hoarsely. “ _Lethallan…"_

“Tamlen!!” Alanna cried out as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly as she wept with relief.

Tamlen got up after Alanna calmed down and turned to look at Duncan who was waiting there still with the chalice in hand. He frowned and pulled Alanna behind him. “She is not going through this ritual I am enough.”

“I’m afraid I cannot allow that, she has seen what happens at the joining she must drink or be silenced.” Duncan said his eyes serious.

“No, it isn’t our business what you do to become what you are. She will not go through with it; she’ll be fighting alongside us is that not enough?” Tamlen said as he stood firm against Duncan.

Duncan looked at Alanna and thought hard about what decision was going to be made, Alanna looked at him and spoke loud and clear. “ _Venavis Lethallin_ ,though unwillingly wedid agree to aide the Warden and I plan to see through to it. _Lethallin_ for our clan we must endure, if they are ever to be safe from death that plagues these lands that darkspawn tread upon we must fight for them to live." Alanna turned towards Duncan and spoke sternly. "You have my word and that means everything to me. lest you forgotten, I already have the taint I do not know if there is a point for me to partake in the ritual but it is your custom.”

Duncan looked into Alanna’s eyes and saw the sincerity in them; he handed the chalice to her. Alanna grabbed a hold of the chalice and took a deep breath before drinking from the cup. Her vision began to blur and her body became heavy, within minutes she collapsed to the ground writhing in agony as the tainted blood ran its course through her body. She clenched her teeth tightly as she grunted from the pain. Alanna saw flashes of the Archdemon and the horde of darkspawn in a dark place, breaths of fire spewing from the Archdemon's mouth. Tamlen kneeled beside her and held her hand tightly until she came to, sighing with relief. " _Lathallan_? Can hear me are you okay? Can you stand?"

"You sound fuzzy but yes I can hear you and I think I can stand." Alanna replied as she gripped Tamlen's arms tightly as he pulled her up, her head pounding vigorously.

Alistair let out a sigh of relief as the two made it pass the ritual; he had enough death as it is. After Tamlen and her fully rested they went and met up with Duncan and Alistair who were waiting with the rest of the others summoned to the late night meeting.  King Cailan explained the strategy that was going to take place in the plan and where the Wardens would be positioned, some were positioned on the frontlines along with the king; Tamlen, Alanna, and Alistair were assigned to the beacon tower. Tamlen didn’t like that he and Alanna came all the way to Ostagar to be placed inside a stone building to wait, and he had no problem showing it. “You want us to go to the tower and  _wait._ What are we guarding air?”

“I agree we should be out there fighting the Darkspawn with you Duncan.” Alistair spoke up.

“The king has made his decision you must do as he asks.” Duncan replied.

“But I just don’t see how he needs three Wardens to  _light_ the beacon.” Alistair said with a quizzical expression.

“No task is too small for us Alistair you know that.” Duncan replied firmly.

“If that’s where he wants us to be then we should see to it that the beacon is lit.” Alanna spoke out as she interrupted the two.

“ _(Sigh)_ alright but just so you know if the king asks me to wear a gown and shimmy down the frontline the answers no.” Alistair said sarcastically.

Alanna laughed and the three of them headed off to their assigned post, as they headed towards the tower they encountered Darkspawn, they have been ambushed. Alanna, Tamlen, and Alistair fought through the Darkspawn up to the final level of the tower where the beacon lied. A towering ogre stood in between them and the beacon, they fought the towering beast quickly, lighting the beacon in hopes that the Teryn would see it and march his army to save the main force. No sooner did they lit the beacon that Darkspawn appeared swarming the floor, the three found themselves in a bad predicament. They fought in a three-man cell formation, fighting quickly, smoothly, and efficiently. Tamlen caught a Darkspawn shooting an arrow towards Alanna’s back and rushed over to her, deflecting the attack. But he was hit by another Darkspawn in the process, Alanna ran to his aide maneuvering around the Darkspawns, she hovered over Tamlen’s body as she pulled the arrow out of his shoulder. Alistair came towards them charging at full speed bashing the Darkspawns that were near them with his shield, shielding them from an attack. The trio fought valiantly as they filled the floor with Darkspawn blood and bodies, pools of blood painting the room, the stench of Darkspawn blood filled the air.  Tamlen turned his gaze at the door, his brows furrowed. “More are coming I can feel it.”

“I know I feel it too, something's not right Loghain should be charging right now, Darkspawns this many shouldn’t have made it past them.” Alistair said as his wiped the blood off of his sword.

“This is the eighth wave now if we don’t regroup soon we won’t make it.” Alanna said as she gasped softly for air.

Alanna went over to the window and peeked out to see what was happening on the battlefield and gasped as she saw what was happening. “Alistair the Teryn Loghain man is supposed to join the main force right?”

“Yes that was the plan, we light the beacon then he sees it and charges with his forces to join the man force and flank the Darkspawn horde on the right side. Don’t tell me you forgot?” Alistair replied in confusion to Alanna’s question.

“Then why is he leaving the battlefield?-“Alanna replied, her face pale.

Alistair ran towards the window and looked into the battlefield, his face pale as a ghost. “No, no there must be some kind of mistake. This can’t be happening right now, I’m sure he saw the light there’s absolutely no way he didn’t see it. Maker, **why is he charging the wrong way!** ”

Tamlen ran over and looked out the window, his face filled with anger. “ _ **Fenedhis lasa!**_ He plans to leave us here to die; we will not be made sacrifices let’s go  _Lethallan!”_

“To where? We are overwhelmed with Darkspawn where would we go? There are many of them waiting for us below we are trapped.” Alanna said as she looked below.

The wave of Darkspawn came, bigger than the last one, stronger, they were being hit with everything the horde could throw at them. The three fight closer together, blocking each other’s blind spots, forming a wall formation against the huge wave. Sounds of metal clashing, arrows flying, bodies hitting the floor, and blood splattering filled the room. They were drenched in blood and exhausted beyond measure, Alistair collapsed to the ground; Tamlen caught his head and swung his arm around his waist lifting him up, shifting his weight against him.

“Do it _Lethallan.”_  Tamlen said as he held him.

Alanna nodded as the next wave came in, she bolted towards them and placed herself in the middle, conjuring up a huge glyph, a huge blast of light appeared before them, she incinerated all of them, destroying all the Darkspawn in the room. Another wave of darkspawn came flooding in as soon she cleaned out the room. she fought faster, her blades slicing through them quicker, smoother; Alanna kept going, fighting them off to protect Tamlen and Alistair. Tamlen fought while holding onto Alistair, deflecting attacks coming their way. Tamlen swung his longsword down swiftly slicing a darkspawn in two and parried off another as he held onto Alistair tightly, flinging him around as he deflected attacks. Alanna fought harder knowing that Tamlen wouldn't be able to move as nimbly as usual with Alistair's weight on him. She charged into the horde slicing her blades through their bodies dismembering them as she weaved and bobbed around them. Tamlen grunted as he shifted Alistair's weight and took out his bow shooting a shower of arrows into the center of the horde cutting them down, dwindling their numbers as Alanna jumped away and weaved away from the arrows. As soon as they killed off the last darkspawn in the room, another wave came flooding in but this time with six alpha ogres running among them. Alanna ran back towards Tamlen and Alistair and shot ice down to the ground freezing the horde at their place and Tamlen shot fires of arrows at them as Alanna charged towards the ogres climbing on each one and killing them one by one with a stab to the back of the neck and eye.  Tamlen grew frantic as he began to run low on arrows and Alanna was having labored breathing, her body was starting to feel the weight and pain of the battle. Tamlen clenched his teeth as he drew his bow, Alanna gasped for air as she readied herself for the next attack, they fought for an hour before help finally came in a shape of a dragon, They both collapsed in exhaustion as it descended down, breaking through the tower, igniting incoming darkspawns and hauling the three of them away from the tower. Alanna watched as the tower faded off into the distance, Ostagar fading away into the darkness.

* * *

 

Alanna awoken to an injured Tamlen and a delirious Alistair; bruises covering her body. She ached everywhere, the witch they encountered earlier appeared before her; she had a feeling that the ones that saved them was her and her mother. She thanked them and got up and sat with Tamlen and Alistair, who were both quite upset about what happened at Ostagar. They exchanged a few words with the witches and decided to bring the daughter Morrigan along with them to search for allies and refuel their very empty stock. Morrigan led them to Lothering, they encountered bandits at the bridge, Tamlen outraged by them, killed them. They gathered what they needed for their journey and finished every bounty job they could get their hands on to make some money to take along the journey. They met some new companions on the way, a sister, Lelianna, a Qunari, Sten, and two dwarves, Sandal and Bodahn.  They left Lothering together and set up camp not far from the Brecillian forest, discussing among themselves’ where to go first.

“I say let’s go to Redcliffe if we go there first we can speak with the Arl and tell him what Loghain has done, his soldiers weren’t at Ostagar so we know that he still has them.” Alistair said as he placed his hand on Redcliffe on the map.

“And you believe he will take _our_ words over the Loghain man?” Tamlen said quizzically.

“I don’t know but I know that the Arl of Redcliffe is a good and noble man, he’ll do what’s right. We can trust him.” Alistair replied firmly.

Alanna looked at him and spoke out. “You speak highly of this Arl of Redcliffe is he really that trustworthy? You speak as if you know him personally.”

“I…I do-it’s complicated but he is a good man **trust me on this**.” Alistair said as he looked at both Tamlen and Alanna.

Tamlen and Alanna exchanged glances and sighed as they nodded in agreement. “If he is as you say then we will go there, though meeting the Dalish clan in the Brecillian makes more sense since we are already nearby.” Tamlen said as he shrugged his shoulders.

“We are trusting you Alistair; our lives are on the line, Tamlen’s and **yours** mostly.” Alanna said as she looked at him.

“I know and I won’t let you down, us down.” Alistair replied.

As the meeting went to an end they heard movement nearby the camp. They carefully drew their weapons, signaling everyone to ready themselves. Out of the dark woods came a familiar figure, it was Nara, she had tracked them all the way here, both Alanna and Tamlen were dumbstruck; they couldn’t believe she was here. Tamlen shook his head and came back to reality, looking at her, overwhelmed with emotion. “ _Garas quenathra, Ar’lath ma?”_

“I will not let you both go it alone; I’ve come to join you.” Nara replied as she stood in front of him and caressed his cheek with her hand.

“ _Ar’lath ma.”_ Tamlen said as he pulled her in and kissed her passionately

Nara pulled herself away from his kiss and gasped for air as she fixed herself. "I saw what happened at Ostagar what will you do? Are you three the only Wardens left to fight the blight?"

Tamlen looked at her softly and spoke tiredly. "I don't know, the others were at the frontline with the _Shemlen_ King."

"No not all of them, there are others. Some were sent out to gather more people for the fight at Ostagar, we may meet them by chance." Alistair spoke out as he looked at them.

Alanna sighed in relief that there were more Wardens then her and Tamlen considering they were newly recruited she thought the weight would weigh more on Alistair since he had more knowledge in this than the two of them. "Good let's hope we run into them, we need the numbers at this point."

"I agree." Alistair said as he looked down at the ground quietly.

Tamlen placed his hand on Alistair's shoulder and spoke awkwardly. "When we gathered enough people we'll return to Ostagar and retrieve his body..."

Alistair wiped the tears that streamed from his face at Tamlen's words. "Thank you, it means everything to me.  _(Chuckles softly)_ You know it's very out of character for you to be so nice to me."

Tamlen frowned and removed his hand from Alistair's shoulder as he moved away from him. "Would rather me continue to berate you with insults? You're a weird _Shemlen_." Tamlen sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "I am not heartless I do detest you but I will not kick you while you're down. I know what it is like to lose a comrade... We'll find the traitor together and put him to death for what he has done."

"Yes we will he has made the countless lives who sacrificed themselves for their loved ones die in vain, through the darkspawns our true enemy has been revealed, The Teryn Loghain. If we don't capture this traitor of the people Ferelden will perish and many will die by darkspawn, we will lose this blight, Death will not only plague Ferelden it will consume all of Thedas." Alanna said as she joined in.

Alistair looked at the two and nodded in agreement. "Let's hope we can find the others as we fulfill the treaties _(Sigh)_ meeting adjourned."

They all turned in to their tents and relaxed their aching bodies after their long meeting. Alanna stared up at the ceiling of her tent as she ran over what had occurred these past few days, nothing went according to plan. Everything went downhill from the moment Tamlen and her entered the stupid rockface cave, the unexpected journey has truly begun what lied ahead for them? she wondered as she shut her eyes and dreamt off into the fade.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma halam = You are finished
> 
> Ma emma harel = You should fear me
> 
> Dareth shiral = Farewell
> 
> Mana = Stop
> 
> Ma ghilana mir din'an = Guide me into death
> 
> El elgara = Our sun
> 
> Ma falon = My friend
> 
> Mala suledin nadas = Now you must endure
> 
> Vallaslin = Blood writing
> 
> Ar'din nuvenin na'din = I don't want to kill you
> 
> Ma'arlath = My love
> 
> Ar lath ma = I love you
> 
> Ma serannas = My thanks


	3. Antivan Chocolates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alanna runs into the infamous tall dreamy Assassin bad boy Zevran Arainai during a patrol, will their be any flames igniting between these two total opposites?

Zevran awoken from the sound of a euphonious voice commanding others to stand aside and let her deal with him. His vision blurry and unable to see where the sensual voice was coming from, he looked up and tried to look at the blurred figure that drew closer to him. He felt healing magic at work and his vision became clear; startled by the bewitching face he saw, it was the young elven warden lass hovering over him, Zevran was speechless; her unrivaled beauty was like none he has ever seen before, of all the women he had bedded none of them could compare to her. Just her gaze made him tremble in excitement, it was unavoidable; everything about her invited him in, her face, her voice, her scent. She had a very erotic, petite toned curvaceous figure, small waist, soft thick long silky loose locks of charcoal black hair as dark as the night sky, eyes warm gold and gleaming sparkling like the sun, long full curled lashes, thin bold eyebrows, skin porcelain white and luminous as the light of the moon, long toned slender legs and dainty hands and feet, a small heart shaped face, and full succulent ruby red-stained lips that were as ripe as berries in the summer heat. 

Lucian healed him enough to where he was able speak, while Alanna took to questioning him. “Can you speak?” 

“Mmm…what? I...oh. I rather thought I would wake up dead or not wake up at all, as the case may be. But I see you haven’t killed me yet.” Zevran said looking up at her.

“Good you can speak then let’s begin the interrogation shall we?” Alanna said as she stayed knelt down on one knee.

“But if it is questions you're planning on asking me, let me save you a little time and get right to the point. My name is Zevran, Zev to my friends. I am a member of the Antivan Crows, brought by here for the sole purpose of slaying any Grey Wardens. Which I have failed at, sadly.” Zevran said as he tried to pull himself up a little to converse with the young lass better.

“Who sent you to kill me?” Alanna asked.

“A rather taciturn fellow in the capital, Loghain, I think his name was? Yes, that’s it.” Zevran said tiredly.

“Does that mean you’re loyalty is to Loghain? She said as she pulled the paralysis coated arrow Tamlen had shot and plunged into Zevran’s shoulder, out.

“ _ **Braska!**_   _(Grimaces at the pain)_ I have no idea what his issues are with you. The usual, I imagine. You threaten his power, yes? Beyond that, no, I’m not loyal to him. I was contracted to perform a service.” Zevran said, putting pressure on the open shoulder wound with his hand weakly.

“Where were you to see him next?” She asked.

“I wasn't. If I have succeeded, I would have returned home and the Crows would have informed you’re Loghain of the results…If he didn't already know.” Zevran said.

“That is all.” She said as she signaled the others to regroup from their scouting areas.

“As it is if you are done with the interrogation, I have a proposal for you, if you’re of mind.” Zevran said.

She looked at him with sophisticated sultry eyes and looked towards Tamlen and Nara for a moment who looked at each other then gave her an agreeing look, then she nodded her head. “I will hear what you have to say.” She said as she turned her gaze back to Zevran.

“Well, here’s the thing. I failed to kill you, so my life is forfeit, that’s how it works, if you don’t kill me, the Crows will. Thing is I like living, and you obviously are the sort to give the Crows pause, so let me serve you, instead.” Zevran said, hoping she would comply.

“Can I expect the same loyalty from you?” She asked.

“I happen to be a very loyal person. Up until the point where someone expects me to die for failing. That’s not a fault, really, is it? I mean unless you are the sort to do the same thing, in which case I… don’t come very well recommended I suppose.” Zevran said, joking haphazardly.

“I do not plan on killing a brethren despite you being a flat ear _;_  you will of course join us  _(Chuckling)_.” She said; looking towards Nara and Tamlen who both seemed rather hesitant.

Tamlen glared at Zevran intensely. "He's a flat ear they _Lethallan_ , they are not loyal. They gave up their own culture and people to join the _shemlens_ -" 

"The choice is theirs is it not? Are we any different? We chose to be ignorant of them and tossed them aside, they wish to only coexist with the _shemlens_ a step...we have never taken." Alanna said as she glared back at Tamlen. "I commend them for their open-mindedness which we Dalish do not have. Look at Alistair, Lelianna, Morrigan, Lucian, William; they all are _shemlens_ yet they have proven far more loyal and faithful to us then we have been to them. Did they not shed their own blood to shield us from countless battles so far?"

Tamlen looked at Zevran then back Alanna, eyes filled with intense hate. "He is just like **them** , _Lethallan_ do not be deceived he may appear in the flesh as our people but he is nothing like us. His core is that of a filthy _shemlen_ liar and traitor there's no loyalty in him at all, so quickly does he abandon his companions for the sake of his own life rather than die among them with dignity and honor."

Alanna frowned as she stared into Tamlen's eyes. "You judge too quickly and harshly _Lethallin_ will you not give him the benefit of the doubt, have the _shemlens_ in our group not proven themselves honorable and loyal to each other, to us?"

"He tried to kill you _Lethallan_ why let him live?" Tamlen asked.

"Was it truly him or was it the one who orchestrated this for him to do so? I will not execute him so quickly without just cause." Alanna said, defending Zevran who was also stunned at how hard she was fighting to keep him alive even after what just had happened.

"You've become soft _Lethallan_ you _know_ what must be done." Tamlen said as he gripped his sheathed dagger.

Nara looked at Zevran and spoke out to the two. "Yet he did not kill her  _ma'arlath_ , you and I both saw it. You cannot deny it he could've killed her, he had her in his grasp yet he hesitated. Am I not wrong assassin?"

Zevran didn't respond at first drawing Tamlen's wrath even more. "See the flat ear does not speak, his intent was to kill. So must ours let us end this _Lethallan_."

Lucian watched the three argue for a while before he spoke, eyeing Zevran as well. Seeing how fixated his eyes were at Alanna Lucian couldn't help but smile wryly. "I believe our assassin fella is smitten with the little lass here."

Tamlen looked at Lucian then to Zevran and scowled. " **Ridiculous** how can an assassin feel anything towards their target, they are nothing but meaningless objects with meaningless life to them. They were trained to feel nothing for their targets _Lethallan,_ be reasonable this man has no compassion in him. He will betray us."

Lucian's wry smile grew as he replied in a singsong tone. "I think you're wrong especially the way he looks at her."

"I am hesitant of your decision to let him join us he is unpredictable but he has skills that we do not have that I cannot feign ignorance to." Nara said as she looked at him.

Lucian looked at Alanna with a quizzical expression. "Hey don't look at me ultimately I'm the odd one out so my vote doesn't even count in this so the hell with whatever you guys decide I'm not fighting you in this." He looked away as he scanned the surroundings once more.

Alanna looked at both Tamlen and Nara sternly. "Come let us decide now before we run into _Darkspawn_."

Tamlen frowned but nodded his head in agreement. "I cannot deny his abilities but I do not trust him. _(Sigh)_ if you believe that our group is in need of his skills then so be it but do not ask me to get along with him."

Alanna turned her attention to Nara who seemed indifferent. "It does not matter what my opinion is Tamlen has decided thus I will stand by him."

Alanna turned her focus towards Zevran and looked at him with such dauntless expression as she gestured her hand to him. "It is done, you will run with us now Crow."

Lucian healed him completely and patted him gently on the shoulder. "Welcome aboard to our _what the hell is happening_ group. 

Zevran grabbed her hand and pulled himself up and bowed gentlemanly. “I hereby pledge my oath of loyalty to you until such a time as you choose to release me from it. I am your man, without reservation, this I swear.” 

“Great now we have a new addition to the group finally! A new addition to our rogue members that are nonpareil with dual blades, and at least one that fights with spectacular consummate finesse like you, Tamlen, and Nara, that I very much like.” Lucian said with a big satisfied grin on his face.

“Though he doesn't have a naturally gifted  **aptitude**  for magic like I do.” She smiled as she nudged Lucian; then looked at Zevran who was trying to hear what Alanna and Lucian were saying while listening to the other two elves talk to him.

“Come Crow let us return to camp.” Tamlen and Nara said as they coaxed Zevran to follow them, Tamlen keeping his eyes fixed on Zevran.

* * *

 

Everyone back at camp greeted Zevran warmly and didn't even question him of how he met the three Dalish elves and the blood mage. Alanna looked at him and grabbed his hand urging him to follow, and of course Zevran unable to resist such a mouthwatering young woman went along with it and followed her. She took him away from camp and through to a secret pathway to a small waterfall. It was magnificent, the clear sparkling crystal water gliding down softly and the lotuses floating on top of the water surface. It was like a dream for Zevran to see such a sight he has never seen before. The lush green moss surrounding them, the smell of rushing water, she looked at him and smiled angelically, it left him utterly stupefied.

“My name is Alanna,  _Falon_.” She said as she looked at him.

Zevran was unsure of why she led him there and why she secluded them from the others, so he kept his guard up, she was rather bold for letting her assassin be close by her alone. He thought to himself if the moment presents itself before the others would have time to follow suit he would kill her, a job well done right? but he just couldn't help but not finish the job, why rush? He did take an arrow to the shoulder for this very moment, why not a reward? isn't that what this was? he thought to himself as he stared at her back. Alanna took her weapons off and laid them down on the ground then she began to undress leaving Zevran perplexed. She was now only in her undergarments and boy were they revealing, it showed her physique perfectly, her perfectly plump breasts and rounded butt left him in awe, her undergarments fit on her like a glove though it left areas he wished to see more of to imagination.

“Stand guard as I bathe, after our early excursion I would like to cleanse myself.” Alanna said as she signaled him to turn around.

“Of course.” Zevran said in confusion as he turned his gaze away from her towards the woods.

She fully undressed and went into the water and began to clean herself from the blood stains left on her skin from killing Zevran’s comrades. She washed herself thoroughly, and then turned to take a peek at Zevran to see if he was doing his job. He was sitting on a moss boulder, tending to his long sword.

“ _Falon_  what made you decide to join the Crows? Why did you want to leave them?” She asked curiously.

Zevran looked away from his sword and towards her; she was just as bewitching in water as she was on land. He found himself being engulfed with desire for her. Half of her body was covered by the water, and the other half exposed; her long hair covering her perfect sized bosom. She gave off such an other-worldly aura; He gazed at her intently, enjoying the glamorous sight. He took a moment to answer trying to savor the moment of Alanna's naked body in front of him.

“Ah,  _Bambina_  to be completely honest, I was never given much of a choice regarding joining the Crows. They bought me on the slave market when I was a child. I was simply never given the opportunity to choose another way.” Zevran said as he turned away and went back to polishing his long sword.

“I am sorry  _Falon._  What of your mother?” Alanna asked.

“I never knew my mother. My mother was a prostitute and died after giving birth to me, I was raised in the whorehouse communally by the prostitutes. And I never knew my father he died from some filthy disease.” Zevran said.

“ _Ir abelas_ ,  _ma falon_  such a thing should never happen to a child.  _Ma u suledin_ , you are strong.” Alanna said.

“ _(Chuckles)_  Ah, compassion and beauty both in the same woman. It is a delight, truly, though what you say is unnecessary even if it is appreciated. In Antiva, being a Crow gets you respect. It gets you wealth. It gets you women… and men, or whatever it is you might fancy. But that does not mean doing what is expected of you, always. And it means being expandable. It’s a cage, if a gilded cage. Pretty. But confining.” Zevran said as he slightly clenched the handle of his sword tightly.

“And what is it that you fancy  _Falon_?” Alanna said; her curiosity piqued as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Zevran got up from where he was sitting, leaving his long sword there and jumped off walking towards her; eyes staring luridly at her. “I fancy many things. I fancy things that are beautiful and things that are strong. I fancy things that are dangerous and exciting. Would you be offended if I said I fancied you?” Zevran said, in a relaxed and suave tone as he reached the lake's shoreline.

“No, more like flattered actually.” Alanna said face flushed red.

As Zevran closed in on her he was quite surprised by her reaction, she pulled out her hand towards him forcing a space between them; his feet in the shallow waters of the shoreline. He laughed softly and stood their quietly, looking intently at her. "So this is where we draw the line  _huh?_   _Bambina."_  

"You don't expect me to let you come closer do you? I believe this is enough, any closer than our skins will be touching." Alanna said with her elfin grin on her face.

"Then perhaps I could fetch your clothing for you." Zev said as he turned his back towards her and walked out disappointingly yet surprisingly happy as well. Knowing that he could not have her so easily and right off the bat made him most excited.

"Thank you." Alanna said as she followed behind him slowly. 

On the other hand, Tamlen soon went to look for Alanna and Zevran seeing as they were taking too long and have yet to return. Nara tagged along in case something happened to them, or Alanna. The two elves walked through the forest tracking Zevran since Alanna always covered her tracks and could never be found unless she wanted to be. They followed Zevran’s tracks till they finally reached the small waterfall where they saw Alanna conversing with Zevran. Tamlen infuriated at the sight of Alanna half naked and talking to Zevran who she wasn’t even bound to, looked like he would pounce on her at any giving moment. He rushed over and jumped right in between the two covering Alanna from Zevran’s sight. “You come no closer!” Tamlen hissed.

“It’s alright  _Lethallin_ ;  _Falon_  and I were only talking nothing more.” Alanna said to ease Tamlen.

" _Falon_? The Crow is not a friend _Lethallan_." Tamlen said bitterly.

Nara and Tamlen were very protective with Alanna; there was a reason for it though, Alanna was the youngest of Nara and Tamlen, she was very important to them both, she was the center of their world which meant everything to them. “Tamlen,  _Ma'arlath_ , steady yourself _Lethallan_ is simply doing what she thinks is right at the moment. He has not gain our trust thus she brought him along with her, there is no need to be so cautious let them be and let us return to camp. They will come when they are ready.” Nara said as she grabbed his arm.

Tamlen’s face let up slightly and he went into a relaxed state of mind, he took a deep breath and asked Nara to grab Alanna’s clothing. Nara grabbed Alanna’s clothing and walked back to them and went behind Tamlen to help Alanna dress. Zevran went back to where he was sitting earlier and grabbed his long sword and headed back to camp before them. He didn’t know what to make of the tension earlier but he decided to ignore it and forget it happened and continued to walk through the forest, tracking his way back to camp.

As soon as Zevran returned to camp he was bombarded with questions of how he met Alanna and why did he decide to join their lot of lethal oddballs. Zevran was surprised that the blood mage and the two Dalish elves did not tell them of their escapade earlier. So he decided to tell them, when he did Alistair’s smile disappeared and he went berserk, he was not happy about the Antivan assassin joining, the fact that Alanna let him join them made him upset. “ _(scoffs)_  we’re recruiting assassins now!?” Alistair said; he was not happy at the thought of sleeping in the same camp with an assassin whose target was Grey Wardens.

“ _(Laughs)_  I believe anyone deserves a second chance. And seeing as Alanna chose him doesn’t it mean his skills will come in handy for us considering the fact that it takes a lot to get even one of their acknowledgements.” Lelianna said, sniggering at Alistair. “ _Enchanté_ , Zevran of the Crows. You’ll like it here, we’re all friendly.” Lelianna said, smiling while covering Alistair’s mouth, preventing him from ranting.

As they were discussing whether the Antivan had the rights to join their lot, the three Dalish elves waltzed in camp; Tamlen and Nara went towards the campfire, joining the others. Alanna walked over towards Zevran to see what the commotion was. “What seems to be the problem here? Fighting over me are we?” Alanna said joking haphazardly.

Alistair’s face became a bright red, in frustration and he began to fumble over his words before he could find the rights words to say. “You’re letting an assassin who tried to kill you, join us?”

“Yes and I stand by my decision. Zevran come join me in my tent.” Alanna said, with a gentle tone. As she ignored what Alistair had to say though keeping in mind his concern. Serena heading towards Alistair distracting him as usual.

 

* * *

 

Zevran followed her as she led him away from everyone to her tent; it was by a small pond; fireflies flew around the pond and her tent, dancing in the air. Zevran wondered why her tent was set up away from the others, but the other two elves also had their tent set up away from the others as well. Their tent was set up not too far from Alanna’s, so he figured it was because they did not wish to sleep so close to the others who weren’t  _Elvhen_  or Dalish at that. She went in first, opening the tent flap; Zevran took a peek from the opened tent flap that she moved aside to see what was inside, but it was as dark as night in there and that made him a bit nervous. She went in and closed the flap of the tent behind her leaving him out confused. He stood out for a bit before entering; he looked about him then back at the others, it was getting rather late and the others were turning in to sleep while some prepared to stand watch. As he turned back to face Alanna’s tent he saw a flicker of light appear in the tent, he began to wonder; the young lass must have never known a man's touch, to let a man into her tent alone she must not understand what that means or what a man would do if left alone like this with such a woman as herself. Zevran thought maybe she was seeking such a companion to share her bed since there were no other  _Elvhen_  men in their camp aside from Tamlen who was already with Nara. Zevran was a handsome elf himself so he figured if warming the  _Elvhen_  lass's bed was part of the deal between them then he would gladly oblige, after all who could resist such a nubile woman? He considered it a great bonus from sparing her life temporarily. He opened the tent flap hoping to see a naked young lass, but to his disappointment there was no naked lass there. Though she was in her nightgown, it was white and sheer in some areas; he loved it. It stunned him how mouthwatering she looked sitting on her bed that was covered with fur blankets; it gave off a very come-hither kind of vibe. She looked beautifully; sitting on her knees she gestured him in and patted on the ground in front of her for him to sit. Before he entered he scanned around to make sure it was safe for him to enter since it seems she wasn’t planning to share her bed with him, he checked to see if her daggers and other weapons were nearby and to his surprise they were set next to her bedside sheathed so it made him quite uneasy at first. Was she going to kill him? One can never be too cautious. He watched her carefully, closely trying to read her without her noticing as he walked in and sat down in front of her.

“ _Andaran atish’an falon_.  _Hamin_ ,  _ar’din nuvenin na’din_.” Alanna said, smiling at him giving off a serene atmosphere around her.

Zevran dropped his guard slightly and smiled back at her; it has been awhile since he had heard elvish, and hearing her say it excited him a little, her voice was so alluring and pleasant it relaxed him. “Alas,  _Bambina_  I can only understand so much of what you speak, care to tell me what you have said?” He said grinning at her.

“You do not understand? Were you denied it? Surely you know some?” Alanna said concerned for Zevran.

“ _Si_ , I know some but it is little, I learned when I spent some time in a Dalish camp when I was but a boy. But it was only for one night, the Crows came back to retrieve me and I agreed to go with them, I didn’t want the Dalish to be killed because I did not want to go.” Zevran said.

She was surprised at what he said then leaned over towards him and touched his tattoo, caressing his face softly with her thumb. “I said welcome; my safe place is your safe place. Sheathe your blade, for I have no desire to kill you.” She said gazing at him.

"I could speak to you in the Antivan tongue if that suits you best; my mother was an Antivan Dalish so I have learned to speak it, though I prefer to speak Elvish." Alanna said as she leaned over slightly. 

He flinched from her touch, it was unbelievably overly soft; it was so smooth and silky like it dazed him a bit. Zevran felt all tingly inside it made him uneasy because he had never felt this way before nor has he ever wanted to bed a woman so badly either. He looked at her and smiled faintly. “Now that I like; I had only wish I had learned more to understand you the first time.” He said, grabbing her hand that caressed his face and holding it in his own.

“ _(Soft chuckle)_  If you were a  _Shemlen_  I would have not been so merciful.” She said with a slight sense of humor.

“ _(Loud chuckle)_  Ah, my dear Warden luckily I am not.” Zevran said as he held her hand.

“Well of course you aren’t, though you do not wear the  _Vallaslin_ , you are still  _Elvhen_.” Alanna said as she pointed at it with her free hand.

"I could say the same to you my dear Warden, where is your  _Vallaslin?_ You are a Dalish yet you do not have one." Zevran said his brow rose slightly.

Alanna smiled and laughed softly as she looked at his curious face. "I am not of age yet, that is why I do not have one."

Her skin shimmering and glowing softly in the candlelight, her eyes shining radiantly; it made it hard for him to focus on her voice, his mind wandering elsewhere. He stared at her basking in her beauty, then found himself bringing his hand towards her face brushing it lightly, leaning in closer to her. He inhaled her intoxicating scent, it smelled of red apple, winter rose petals & candied orange, a rare scent indeed, he looked over her to see if she carried perfume with her but she didn't; to his surprise it was her pheromones that gave off such a scrumptious scent, and he loved it. He closed his eyes taking in her scent and touch, she smiled and released her hand from his and clasped both of her hands gently on his face and looked at him. “I will teach you Elvishand our ways, our songs, our skills, our secrets, all that you need to know; only if you pledge your loyalty to me in the elvish tongue.” Alanna said.

Zevran shifted his weight and moved in a more comfortable position. He had already given her his blades and his life, what more could he possibly give that he hasn't already given her? He thought to himself. “What is it that you desire?” He asked quizzically.

“I want you to swear to me in the tongue of our people that your loyalty is true and genuine. It is said in  _Elvhenan_  no  _Elvhen_  may lie to another. You have pledge your oath to me in  _Shemlen_  tongue now pledge to me in the tongue of our people, then--only then will I believe you, and we’ll truly be  _Lin_.” She said firmly.

“As you wish dear Warden, tell me these words and I shall say it.” Zevran said as he pulled himself closer to her leaving no space to separate them.

Her smile titillating him, it was stimulating his urge of wanting her in every position he could think of. He was mesmerized by this beautiful creature before him; he couldn't believe she truly existed, and the fact that she even did, blew his mind, and she did it without even being naked; it made him feel as if he was bargaining with the demon of desires himself. He remembered her talking to the blood mage and saying that he couldn't do magic like she could, and began to wonder if she cast a spell or two on him to make him comply so easily, because it was definitely working. Alanna gave the spellbound Zevran a very inviting look and it drove him mad with lust, his carnal desires burning like wildfire for her. “So just _friends_   _Bella?”_ He caught himself saying without thinking.

Zevran caught Alanna grinning slightly. She pulled her hands away from his face and placed one on the ground, and the other in her lap. “I do not know, where we go from here will depend on the decisions we make from now on...You don't have to flatter me Zevran I know I am young and yet to be even seen as a woman." Alanna said as she began to run her fingers through her hair.

“Ah, my dear warden  _tsch, tsch, tsch,_  I do not see a child I see a young bodacious, succulent lass blossoming and becoming more womanly before my very eyes none else.” Zevran said.

Her smile grew bigger and began to show her perfect snow white teeth; she leaned in closer to him, so close their lips were touching; they could hear each other's breaths. Her breath drifting down the nape of his neck, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand. She whispered the words to him making him moan faintly. "We are the Dalish: keepers of the lost lore, walkers of the lonely path. We are the last of the  _Elvhenan_ , and never again shall we submit." She said.

Zevran hearing those words followed and pledged. "We are the Dalish: keepers of the lost lore, walkers of the lonely path. We are the last of the  _Elvhenan_ , and never again shall we submit." He then grabbed her and pushed her down abruptly on the bed and rammed his lips onto hers and found them incredibly soft as he kissed her passionately. He continued to kiss her and began to enter his tongue in her mouth; she let out a soft moan as she complied with the kiss, he tasted peaches from every kiss; Alanna tasted Antivan chocolates, bitter yet sweet; their kisses becoming steamy. He could no longer keep his composure; he wanted to be inside of her immediately before he goes insane; he began to undo her nightgown only to be stopped by her. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back, gently forcing a space between them. “I'm sorry I cannot do what you want, not now that is. Though I will gladly share my tent with you; seeing as there are no more for you to sleep in.  Come let us begin your lessons immediately; refrain from making any sudden advances or you’ll be sleeping with Athim and Elgar.” Alanna said as she got up from under Zevran and sat up, ready to teach him.

Zev heard a slight growl coming from both sides of the tent and figured Athim and Elgar were dogs, but they popped their heads in to get a better whiff of Zevran revealing their presence, Zev took back what he said about dogs immediately, they were wolves, very big oversized wolves, not dogs. The first one had a black shiny fur coat with one gold eye and the other silver, the second wolf had a sleek white fur coat with icy blue eyes, both had a few scars on their masculine bodies, they were several inches bigger than a mabari; you could ride them if they let you. Alanna spoke to them and told them to go help the others guard camp; they left immediately following her orders. Zevran slightly disappointed about the situation agreed and sat comfortably waiting for her to teach him. He felt like she was taunting him, showing him what he desired but couldn’t have, but he was more determined than ever to complete the conquest of bedding the beautiful _Elvhen_ lass who was holding onto her virtue so tightly. “As you wish dear Warden.” Zevran said grinning.

 

* * *

 

It had been a year and two months of running back and forth; the wardens and their lot had just finished retrieving Andraste’s ashes and healing the Arl of Redcliffe; after the long journey of fighting crazy cultist, arguing about which way was the right way in cave tunnels, and grueling tests from the gauntlet. The tired bunch stopped at a nice area in the forest away from the road to rest their tired bodies; everybody began to groan and mumble to themselves as they set up camp. Zevran shot a quick glance at Alanna’s swaying hips and grinned as he helped Nara take things out of the wagon; he had been doting on her for a long time now; she'd been the subject of much prurient curiosity for him, he had many concupiscent dreams of her, and wanting to fulfill that thirst for sexual gratification; she was a peerless woman, everything he desired, his carnal desires reaching its pique.

Nara caught Zevran in the act and let out a soft laugh. “Good luck with that  _Falon_ , hasn’t it been over a year already and you have yet to change your relationship with her, despite you both sharing the same tent and bed.”

Zevran smiled brightly showing his flawless white teeth and perfectly shaped canines. “I believe I should prepare _bella’s_ tent, and add a little flair along with it, it’s going to be a long night.”

Alanna proved to be quite unreasonable, for months on end she would tease him, drawing close to him and making him feel like she was within reach, and then she would pull away, making it incredibly hard for him to know where they stood. But Zevran did not plan to give up this strenuous back-breaking challenge Alanna posed, though she was uncooperative at times, that made it all the more exhilarating, she was definitely a hard one to crack and he liked it. 

Alanna was heading deeper into the woods looking for a spring to bathe in when Tamlen called out to her, she stopped and turned in response to his calling. “What is it  _Lethallin_?”

“Today marks the eighteenth year of your birth,  _Lethallan_ , I… You are an adult now… truly, I know it hasn’t crossed your mind yet but… BY THE CREATORS!!  _(Groaning)_  I have never thought I would be the one to give you this talk but since Ashalle and keeper Marethari aren’t here, I as the eldest must tell you myself. Alanna you are old enough to know about _binding_ … when you…” Tamlen stopped unable to get himself to tell her.

“Oh  _(Lhing” Alanna looked at him, his eyes serious yet uneasy, arms crossed on his chest. “ _Lethallin_  you don’t have to force yourself to tell me, I already know.”_

__

Tamlen was shocked by Alanna’s words, but he let out a deep sigh of relief and laughed, feeling relieved that he didn’t have to explain to her how babies were made. “You have no idea how hard it was for me to even talk about it.”

Alanna laughed as she turned back towards the woods heading out to find a spring; by her surprise Nara, Lelianna, Wynne, Morrigan, Freya, and Serena followed behind her. “You know, I will come back for you guys.”

“We want to dip in first before the filthy mongrels gets wind of it and taint it with their bloody stench.” Morrigan said.

Alanna laughed and led them through the woods; it seemed like forever to them but with Alanna leading them, they knew they were in good care; Alanna’s tracking skills are so superb they didn’t have to worry. Soon Alanna found a spring but not just any spring, it was a hot spring and boy were the gals happy, they all quickly undressed and plunged into the hot spring. Feeling the warmth the spring gave them, it made them relax and forget their goal for the time being. 

“ _Lethallan_  what do you think of Crow, Zevran?" Nara said grinning from ear to ear looking Alanna for a response.

Alanna opened her eyes and stared straight at Nara then smiled a sly smile. “He is very capable in his skills in combat.”

Nara smirked and swam over to Alanna’s side. “He's very capable indeed; do you see him as someone you can bind with?”

Alanna paused for a moment then spoke. “ _(Chuckling)_  Nara I just turned eighteen and all I get is _“do I want the Crow to bone me”_ You are definitely meant to be with  _Lethallin_.”

Nara burst out in laughter and shifted her body to face Alanna. “Zevran should be very skilled in bed from what I overheard Lelianna and him talking to each other about.”

“Oh? He has remarkable aptitude for love-making? interesting; I should ask him for pointers on _certain_ _things_ I want to try on Alistair.” Serena said with a very hungry look, thinking about what she wanted to do to Alistair, now that they have started their sexual intimate relationship four months ago.

“I **may** have an attraction to the Crow.” Alanna said, grinning.

"You _may_ have an attraction? You both have been awfully **intimate** with one another for months now." Nara said with a wink.

"Really? I am just being friendly." Alanna said with a smile.

" **Exceedingly** _friendly."_ Nara said with a playful smile.

Alanna laughed bashfully and covered her face with her hand as she looked away from everyone. "Oh alright, I admit--I find myself irrevocably... attracted to Zevran."

“Ah, young love.” Wynne said without elaborating.

“I wouldn’t blame you Alanna; he’s dangerous, exotic, and incredibly charming and handsome, he has such a libidinous look doesn’t he? Our assassin fella.” Lelianna said joining in on the conversation.

“Don’t forget his sweet nothings.” Nara added.

“And don’t forget flexibility I mean he probably can do crazy things for you; considering that both of you are very flexible I won’t be surprised if we catch you guys in a very, very naughty, insane position.” Freya said giggling.

“And that he’s a dog.” Morrigan said annoyed but interested in the conversation.

Alanna laughed and went over to hug Morrigan and oddly enough Morrigan smiled happily accepting the hug. “Morrigan I had never thought that I would think of all of you as sisters aside from Nara and Wynne a mother.”

Morrigan’s smile lighting up. “I... also have never thought of considering you all as sisters and yet I find myself doing so.”

“And I will always be here for you, for all of you.” Wynne said smiling as she looked tenderly at them.

Everyone laughed and enjoyed their talks; it seemed like hours had passed before they finally got out of the spring, got dressed and headed back to the men who were left with setting up camp. Zevran spotted Alanna before they even entered the camp grounds, rushing over to her and pulling her aside from the others. “Tonight.” He said, giving her a lascivious wink, quickly turning away with a coquettish grin on his face.

Alanna smiled. “We shall see  _Falon_.”

It was Alanna’s turn to cook and boy was everyone happy, they all loved her cooking; the way she added spices and cooked her food, minding the others tastes, making sure it was to all their likings. As Alanna cooked everyone watched her closely inhaling the mouthwatering aroma the food was giving; Alanna laughed as she saw how much they all looked like a pack of hungry wolves that haven’t eaten in days, readying to pounce on their prey. When she finally finished cooking everyone rushed over grabbing a plate full of her food, and stuffing their faces with it. Alanna couldn’t help but laugh till tears appeared from her eyes; she hadn’t laughed that hard since Tamlen tripped and broke the  _Halla_  gate door letting all the  _Halla_ run out, when he tried to catch her, when he, Nara, and her were playing tag; boy did he get a scolding from  _Haren_  Paivel and Keeper Marethari, they had to gather all the  _Halla_  and bring them back to camp. 

* * *

 

The men had already went off to take a dip in the spring; Zevran who had finished earlier, returned to camp eager to woo Alanna to bed. Music and singing filled the camp ground, it was heart-warming; as Alanna listened and enjoyed Lelianna’s singing she spotted him entering the camp and got up and walked towards her tent letting the others know she was turning in for the night. Lelianna, Serena, Nara, and Freya, giggled loudly when they spotted Zevran following not long after.  Wynne and Morrigan weren’t too thrilled about it but they continued to mind themselves and struck a conversation with Lelianna and Nara trying to forget what they saw. Zevran moved the tent flap aside and walked in to see a stunning warden in a white sheer sparkling figure-hugging elven nightgown; it had a low V-shape cut neckline revealing skin and some of her bosom, the sleeves long, flowing to her feet, the length of the nightgown covering the ground she stood on, satin ribbon strings wrapped around her torso, hugging her body and keeping the gown intact on her; it was more like a seductive robe than a night gown. Her legs being seen through the long opened slit of her gown as she walked towards the bed and sat down. She gestured Zevran to sit in the spot in front of her; Zevran eager to taste Alanna quickly sat down with an intense look in his eyes. “ _Hamin falon_.” Alanna said.

“ _Ma serannas_ ,  _bambina_.” Zevran said grinning lightheartedly. “ _Ma_ _vhenan'ara_ , _bambina_.”

"Is that so?" Alanna smiled.

"Of course my dear Warden." Zevran replied with a grin.

Zevran looked at Alanna intently and spoke gingerly to her. "I have a proposition if you would hear me out _bambina mio_."

“What do you have in mind?” Alanna asked with a coy smile.

“My thought is this; we retire and I show you the sort of massage skills that one only learns growing up in an Antivan whorehouse.” Zevran answered grinning from ear to ear.

“Are you suggesting what I think you are?” Alanna asked, moving in closer.

“If you mean to ask whether or not there might be more than a massage involved, allow me to say you won’t be disappointed with any of the techniques I’ve picked up over the years.” Zevran said with a self-satisfied look.

"Show me." Alanna replied in a soft sensual whisper.

Zev had learned to speak Elvish fluently within a year for this very moment and more. He grabbed her and pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips against hers feeling quite accomplished. Alanna loved the way he smelled, Antivan lemon zest, mint leaves, green apples, and leather; with every kiss she could taste the bittersweet Antivan chocolates from his tongue that he occasionally ate; each time she inhaled she could smell the faint intoxicating scent he gave off, she loved it. 

Accepting his amorous advances, she grabbed him pulling him in as she laid down, Zevran quickly took off his clothing, unbuckling every strap on his leather neck-shoulder strap, Alanna helped undoing the other side, Zevran pleased with the help took it off, following up with his tunic, armlets, and gloves; showing off his exotic tanned chiseled body. His spellbinding glistening amber eyes, long sun golden blonde hair, and his huge masculine physique enthralled her. He reached towards her satin ribbon strings on her gown and pulled one undoing her gown, it slid off her revealing her voluptuous body. Zevran's eyes fixed at his prize that he had worked so hard for in awe, her beauty was indeed matchless; he began to raid her body, kissing her from the nape of her neck down to her breasts, fondling one with one hand and the other in his mouth suckling on it like a newborn babe, his free hand traveling down between her legs stroking her tenderly. She gasped and moaned; her body arching up from Zevran’s touch, her nipples hardening.

Zevran smiled wryly feeling complacent about it; he began to move down on her kissing her from her breasts to her stomach, biting her gently as he went down, opening her legs, caressing her inner thighs. Giving a few kisses on them making her quiver in delight from the soft kisses he gave as he worked his way towards his goal. “Alas, finally. You have no idea how long I have yearned for this very moment _bella_ , how long I ached to covet every part of you, how much I craved to touch this very body. The countless nights I slept dreaming of touching, having what was not mine, dreaming of passionate nights I would have with you, having you in many ways _mmm_ I shall savor this moment forever.” Zevran said smugly.

He plunged his face in between her legs and kissed and sucked between her folds making her burst in moans that could be heard throughout camp if not for the sound barrier she put up while he made the first move. Unable to withstand the intense pleasure the Antivan elf was giving her, she pulled the golden hairs on his head; Zevran loved it, he continued licking her, entering his finger in and out slowly stroking her; Alanna began to melt from his intense touches; Zevran slid his finger back and forth in her making her breath heavily, pulling on the hairs of his head intensely as she let out a sensuous scream as she came. Zev looked at her hairless twitching folds, unable to continue; bulging in between his legs with a burning sensation he fully removed her nightgown tossing it to the side of her bed. " _Tsk tsk tsk_ , such a naughty girl to become so wet from my touch and to come with it. It seems you want something bigger no? I shall oblige your aching body with what it wants." He moved away from her then unstrapped the buckles on his boots taking them off and tossing them to the side. He then reached for the buckle on his pants undoing them and taking them off as quickly as he could.

Now fully undressed; Alanna dazed slightly looking up to him eyes filled with lust for him, gazing at his defined muscles from top to bottom. She looked at Zevran anxiously as he walked towards her and into the candle light revealing his bulging counterpart spewing with juices, hungry to be inside of her. Alanna had never seen one before, and the fact that Zevran’s was her first to see didn’t help at all, it was quite an eye-opener for her to be exact, it was monstrously large, she wondered how he could even walk around considering how thick it was and the length of it, it was ridiculous; it was massive, and with a lot of thickness. But she wasn't going to let his size discourage her, she wasn't going to back out now since they have already gotten this far and it would be unfair to Zev who has already pleased her, she wanted him no matter what. Her body throbbing for his touch, for him to be inside of her.

Zevran drew closer with hungry eyes ready to ravage her body. “No more foreplay  _bella_.” He grabbed her and pulled her roughly to him and opened her legs with the same intensity, she resisted a little to tease him, but let him have his way with her. He loved that she was bare; he could see all of her and it made him even more excited. Zevran grabbed his counterpart and began to enter her slowly, but to his surprise he wasn’t going in; Alanna feeling pain from it clenched the sheets of her bed, her back arched up from the pain, she stopped Zevran pushing his chest slightly with her right hand and pulled herself up a little.

“Zev it hurts, is there something wrong? Does it not fit?” She asked as she winced slightly at the faint stinging pain she felt below.

Zevran was shocked, every woman he had ever bedded never had this problem before; he could enter in easily. But Alanna was different, though she was completely wet he couldn't get himself inside, he hadn't even put the tip in and she was already wincing from pain. He leaned over and kissed her. “Maybe it is best if we stop here no?" Zev said with a tinge of disappointment. He didn't want to stop now but Alanna was in pain, he didn't want to continue while she was feeling that way it would be very _unpleasurable,_ and ungentlemanly of him. He pulled himself slowly off of her only to feel her tiny hand grab his arm and pull him back.

"Don't stop please, I have yet to know a man's touch-your touch. Now that we have come this far I don't want stop, I want you Zev please." Alanna pleaded as she kissed him passionately, biting his lip letting out soft whimpers.

Zev smiled lasciviously, the thought of Alanna being untainted, untouched aroused him. He would be the first to have her. Zev spread Alanna's legs open positioning himself to enter inside her.  _"Bambina_ , I will make you feel pleasure you have never felt before.”

Alanna nodded and laid back down, Zevran finding the new situation to be quite complex attempted again. He slowly entered in her but there was a struggle getting in, it took a while but he finally managed to get the tip in, only to hear her lovely voice cry out from the pain. Zevran stopped to let her breath and relax again; with his free hand he grabbed Alanna’s face looking at her tenderly. “ _Bambina_ , it will hurt at first but you'll soon feel immense pleasure.” Zevran said as he stroked her head.

Alanna nodded and breathed deeply and softly. Zevran pulled her closer and kissed her deeply and tenderly then pulled away from the kiss. He lifted his body a little; entering inside her slowly and as gently as he could pausing every minute to ease her, giving her kisses here and there. Alanna tightened as he completely entered her, she moaned loudly. Her body convulsing wildly as she came, her insides drenched and hot, filled with him. Zev could not believe what he was feeling, the tightness of her cunt was insane; her walls were so close, and held onto him unrelenting, it felt so unrealistic, it was the most incredible feeling ever, it was sucking him in refusing to let go like a tight grasp, the way it gripped him, it was mind blowing. Zev smiled smugly as he kissed Alanna's sweet plump lips. "You came already at just my entering, you naughty girl."

Alanna blushed at his words and covered her face, Zev pulled her hands away from her face and smiled roguishly. " _Tsk tsk tsk_ , do not hide such a lovely face from me _bambina mio_ I want to see it, the expressions you make as I make love to you.

Zevran stroked slowly then began to plunge deeper and faster in her with great intensity, losing himself in her, caught in the flames. Alanna screamed and moaned with joy. Zev lost his concentration a little bit and came inside her a little, making him let out a grunted moan as he tried to hold it in. “ _Restare di stucco! Bella_  you are incredibly tight!” He looked down at the blushed colored cunt and was shocked at what he saw; blood. Alanna was a virgin, she was pure. “ _Ir_ _abelas bella_ , I thought you were just joking with me.” Zevran said as he stopped pumping inside of her and pulled her up and held her in his arms.

“It’s alright Zev I don't blame you, the way I look it seems like I have had many _pleasurable_ moments.” Alanna said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him placing her tongue in his mouth, her face flushed red. Zevran returned it, kissing her and intertwining his tongue with her's, tasting a faint sweetness from her tongue. He then laid her back down and began to move, his pace quickening again, rapidly with each thrust, getting deeper into her, penetrating her; Alanna moaning, her back arched up from the heavy intense thrusts, it drove her mad, it was so intense she was in and out of conscious, her eyes rolled back from the impassioned thrusts Zev gave, the pleasure driving her mad in ecstasy; speaking to Zev in elvish erotically as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her walls vibrating against him, enrapturing him. Zevran unable to hold it in no longer released his juices into her, making her cum very loudly sinking her medium length nails in the skin of Zev’s shoulders, traveling down to his lower back; Zev loved this sensual steamy sex they were having; he pulled himself out and watched as large quantities of his juices ejected from her, her folds glinting in the candle light as his juices spewed from inside of her.

Zev looked at her flushed face, he chuckled and enjoyed the sight of Alanna looking so lewdly, yet also surprised he came so quickly. Zevran Arainai the Antivan elf who could go on all night long without even cumming, came within a few minutes inside of Alanna, that indeed was a shocker for him, he wondered as he looked at the nubile lass; his gaze trailing from her face to her breast, her tiny stiff pink nipples looked ever so toothsome it aroused him. He cupped them both and began to suck on them, teasing them with his tongue. His bulge beginning to enlarge again, he grabbed Alanna and moved her in another position then entered himself in her thrusting fiercely with all his might; he didn't wait for her to take a breather, both, breathing heavily, gasping and moaning. They enjoyed each other for what seemed like hours, in many different positions; both melting into each other's embrace within those hours; Alanna also showed him that he wasn't the only one who could teach things to the other, and he loved it. She sucked and licked on the tip of him taunting him, then with her right hand she grabbed him rubbing it and sliding it back and forth in her hand while licking the tip of it. Zevran moaned and whimpered in excitement; Alanna then began to move her head, taking him into her mouth, sucking it; he moved in and out of her mouth. Zevran quivered in excitement; her tongue doing wonders on him, unable to withstand it he grabbed her head and began moving it back and forth vigorously, climaxing, he discharged his juices in her mouth; Alanna removed him from her mouth and swallowed his juices, which indeed was jaw-dropping for him. He did not expect her to do that nor give him that wonderful pleasure she had given him. Now tired they lied together; fur blankets covering their naked bodies. He smiled looking at her, he had never experienced such euphoric bliss before and it made him happy yet uneasy, she was causing something in him to react, and it frightened him a little; it was like that with Rinna, the feeling, except different. He looked into her golden enchanting eyes and thought to himself, maybe now was the time he would tell her about his last mission that he couldn’t before. All the nights they have shared in the same tent chatting away telling each other their tales and adventures, he was never able to tell her about the last mission. “ _Bambina_ , my dear Warden I believe it is time I tell you about my last mission.” He said hesitantly. Alanna shifted her weight and positioned herself better to face him properly. Zev pulled her towards him and laid in between her legs his arms wrapped around her waist as he leaned his head against her stomach.

“Zev you don’t have to tell me if it hurts to talk about it.” She said touching his face with such care and warmth it melted him.

“No, there is no reason to be silent.” Zev said, quietly.“There is a reason why I accepted this mission in Ferelden, far away from home, and it had nothing to do with any thought that I may leave the Crows. Meeting you, after all, was quite an accident. My last mission before this one… did not end well.” Alanna moved closer to him and ran her fingers through his hair listening to him attentively without saying a word. “You must realize that until that day I was cocky and arrogant. I was the best Crow in Antiva, I believed, and I bragged of my conquests often… both as an assassin and lover.” Zev said.

“And you have changed.” Alanna said softly.

“ _(Chuckles)_  Indeed. I was often told I was insufferable… right before I ended up in bed with someone. Such is how it was.” Zev said, quietly. “One of the Crow masters grew tired of my boasting. My bid for an incredibly difficult mark was accepted, much to my surprise; A wealthy merchant with many guards and completely silent. Taliesen agreed to be part of my team, as well as an elven lass named Rinna. She was… a marvel. Tough, smooth, wicked. Eyes that gleamed like justice. Everything I thought I desired.”

“And you fell in love?.” Alanna replied softly as she continued running her fingers through his long golden strands of hair, a tightness filling in her chest.

“Rinna was special. I had closed off my heart, I thought, but she touched something within me. It frightened me. When Taliesen revealed to me that she had accepted a bribe from the merchant, told him of our plan, I readily agreed that she needed to pay the price and allowed Taliesen to kill her. Rinna begged me not to. On her knees, with tears in her eyes, she told me she loved me and had not betrayed us. I laughed in her face and said that even if it were true, I didn’t care.” Zev said sadly.

“But that wasn’t true was it?” Alanna asked as Zevran's fingers trailed her thigh.

“I convinced myself it was. Taliesen cut her throat and I watched her bleed as she stared up at me. I spat on her face for betraying the Crows. When Taliesen and I finally assassinated the merchant we found the true source of his information. Rinna had not betrayed us after all.” Zev replied holding her tightly.

“ _Ir abelas_.” Alanna said with a pained look on her face to hear such tragedy.

“I… wanted to tell the Crows what we have done, our mistake, Taliesen convinced me not to. He said it would be a foolish waste. So we reported that Rinna had died in the attempt. We needed have bothered. The Crows knew what we have done. The master who disliked me told me so to my face. He said the Crows knew… and they didn’t care. And one day my turn would come.” Zev said with a distressed tone and face.

“Why would he do that?” Alanna asked annoyed by the master's words.

“To rub it in my face, perhaps. That I was nothing. That she was nothing. You once asked why I wanted to leave the Crows. In truth, what I wanted was to die. What better way than to throw myself at one of the fabled Grey Wardens? And then… This happened. Here I am.” Zev said closing his eyes.

Alanna wasn’t so surprised at what he said because in truth when she thought she could not find Tamlen, unable to accept that she searched through the cave like a deranged person, killing walking deads, and rushing towards darkspawn she saw trying to kill herself for the guilt of losing Tamlen for her mistake. Had her powers not awaken allowing her to be able to enter the  _Eluvian_  she would have never found Tamlen and pulled him back to her and Nara, to everyone, where he belonged. “Do you still wish to die?” Alanna asked as she bit her lip, the swelling tightness in her chest aching.

Zev opened his eyes and grabbed her chin, lifting her face up to look him in the eyes. “No. What I want is to begin again. Whatever it is I sought by leaving Antiva, I think I have found it. I owe you a great deal.”

Alanna pulled herself close to him their lips touching and whispered sweet nothings that made his heart flutter and melt at the same time, making him feel hot, mad with lust all over again. “ _Ti voglio bene_.”

Zevran’s ears perked up at the sound of hearing Alanna speak in Antivan tongue. He had forgotten that she could speak his native tongue. He hesitated then grinned at the thought of Alanna speaking in Antivan and grabbed her kissing her madly all over. “Let us continue making love under the moonlight no?” Zev said with a very saucy look, chuckling as they stared out through the opened tent flap, looking out at the gleaming moon, the light of the moon hitting the tent, reaching inside.

“ _Si, caro mio_.” Alanna said smiling.

“Ah, the Antivan tongue, I like, you make me feel at home already.  _Braska! Sei bella_.” Zev replied as he began to leave trails of kisses from the nape of her neck to her abdomen.

Alanna looked at him with curious eyes as she pulled his face towards hers, placing a kiss on his forehead to his cheeks, nose, and lips. “Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance a year ago? You could have easily killed me when you had me vulnerable, aside from your multiple attempts after that.”

“And kill such a perfectly beautiful masterpiece? I couldn’t. When I saw your face _bambina_  I couldn’t find it in my heart to kill you. Thus taking a hit from your Clansmate was it? Was not much of a problem.”

"I am no masterpiece Zev; I have many flaws, many you don't know of." Alanna said softly, and hesitantly.

"You are too kind my saucy little minx. You are in my eyes, that's why it was worth it no?  _(Chuckling)_  who would've thought I would end up in a beautiful Warden's bed quarters? If I had known this I would've left the Crows sooner to join you." Zev said laughing. "You know you never did get the chance to experience my massaging techniques considering we jumped straight into more carnal things." He winked as he spoke with a saucy tone.

Alanna laughed at what he said, she didn't know who was more foolish, her for letting the assassin who tried to kill her join them, and also sleeping with him or him not killing his target out of attraction. Zev thought that bedding Alanna would end the desire to bed her but oh was he wrong, he found himself having an insatiable desire for her, wanting her even more than before. Zev felt a little unsettle but he shook off such thoughts and shoved it deep in the back of his mind. Zevran looked at her content face, glimmering in the flickering candlelight; he ran his hand down her body tracing it, flashing a smile at her gushing face, kissing her chin to her lips then her nose to her forehead. They spent that night talking softly while in each other’s embrace, saying sweet nothings to each other, under the pale moonlight covered in blankets of fur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma u suledin = You have endured alone
> 
> Falon = Friend
> 
> Bambina = Young girl ( Italian slang for hottie)
> 
> Ir abelas, ma falon = I am very sorry my friend
> 
> Lethallin = Clansman/Cousin (For guys)
> 
> Lethallan = Clansman/Cousin (For girls)
> 
> Enchanté = Pleasure to meet you
> 
> Elvhen = Our people
> 
> Elvhenan = Place of our people
> 
> Vallaslin = Blood writing
> 
> Shemlin = Quick children
> 
> Bella = Beautiful
> 
> Dalen = Little child
> 
> Hamin = Relax
> 
> Ma Serannas = My thanks
> 
> Ma vhenan'ara = My heart's desire
> 
> Restare di stucco = To be surprised and speechless
> 
> Ti voglio bene = I care for you
> 
> Si, Caro mio = Yes my darling
> 
> Sei bella = You are beautiful
> 
> Braska = Damn


	4. Lathbora viran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out the truth hurts, keeping it bottled up is even worse, the whole quest with the Brecilian Forest has gone all wrong for Alanna, will she be able to endure?

It was morning, the fire slowly burning out; everyone had just finished eating breakfast and began preparing for yet another long adventure. Alanna was choosing the next destination on the map deciding which were they closer to. Alistair smiled as he saw the look on her face light up as he suggested going to the Dalish camp that was only an hour or two away. “What do you say yes or no? We have Orzammar and the Brecilian Forest left to choose from, and since we are closer to the elves I think we should go there. Then our last destination will be Orzammar the land of dwarves.”

“That’s a wonderful idea Alistair let’s do that!” Alanna said ecstatically.

“Great well, just decide on who you are going to take with you on this quest, the others you haven’t picked. Well we’ll camp nearby the Dalish camp, but not too close seeming as they hate our guts.” Alistair said humorlessly.

“ _Ha ha_ very funny Alistair.” Alanna gave him a smirk.

“That’s what I’m here for.” Alistair Laughed as he patted her on the shoulder.

“Well since we are going to see my fellow sister clan, I think it would be better if only Nara, Tamlen, Zev, and I go. It would be a better idea and arrows won’t be pointed at us. But I’ll let them know you guys will be camping nearby and to not harm you guys, will that be alright Alistair?” Alanna said looking up at him.

“I think that’s fine as long as you don’t forget to tell them you have us camping nearby; I’d really like to not get on anyone’s bad side for one day.” Alistair replied laughing wholeheartedly.

“Alright just make sure everyone behaves themselves, I’ll leave Athim and Elgar with you guys, they'll ward off other creatures and Sylvans roaming around the Brecilian while I’m away. And the elves will leave you guys alone when they see Athim and Elgar, they've seen them plenty of times at _Arlathvhen_ , they’ll know that you guys are with me and won’t bother you guys.” Alanna said as she began to leave the meeting table.

“Alright, be safe will yah. I don’t want to lose any more people who are important to me.” Alistair said as he placed his big hand on Alanna’s shoulder.

“Roger that _Shemlen_.” Alanna winked as she jokingly said it.

Alistair laughed as he let go of her shoulder and headed back to the campfire. Alanna headed towards Nara and Tamlen, calling Zev to come over, she told them of the plan and that only they were going, leaving the others behind. After hearing the plan Nara, Tamlen, and Zev prepared their things to set out for the journey. Alanna called out to Athim and Elgar telling them they needed to stay with the group to insure their safety while Alanna was away. They nodded their heads and headed back to the group; Alanna grabbed her things and headed to where Tamlen, Nara, and Zev were, waiting for her, she said her goodbyes to everyone who were being left behind. 

The _Elvhen_ group headed out to the Brecilian Forest, it took them less than an hour to find the Dalish camp since their group was made up of mostly Dalish elves, thus making it easier and faster to find their sister clan. As they walked towards the entrance to the Dalish camp, Dalish hunters were there standing guard, one of the hunters walked over towards them. “ _Aneth ara_ , my friend. You have come a long way. I give you the welcome of our clan.”

“ _Ma serannas_ , sister.” Tamlen, Nara, and Alanna said together in sync.

“ _(Chuckles)_ I see you three haven’t changed a bit, always together and inseparable. Oh? I see you have a new companion? But he isn’t… _Da'len_ could it be he is your… no it couldn’t be, might I ask the purpose of your visit? The _Arlathvhen_ isn’t for another two years.” The Dalish hunter said, looking at them with curious eyes as she paid close attention to Zevran, seeing as he wasn’t from any of the sister clans.

“We have come on behalf of the Grey Wardens sister.” Alanna said; Nara and Tamlen nodding their heads in agreement.

“The Grey Wardens? You… have joined their ranks? How unusual! Excuse my surprise… I will take you to the Keeper right away." The Dalish hunter said, leading them to the camp. They followed her as she led them through the camp to where their Keeper was. Zevran following, not too far behind. Alanna, Nara, and Tamlen stood before the keeper, Zevran standing behind them.

“Hmmm. I see we have a guest… And one of our own, no less.” Keeper Zathrian said.

“These three are from our sister clans to the North, Keeper, but they have claimed to come on behalf of the Grey Wardens.” The Dalish hunter said.

The Keeper wore a face of confusion; he found it odd that they had joined the Grey Wardens considering their defiance in obeying orders and also being as they were Dalish, the Dalish were rarely known to co-operate with humans, so for Alanna, Tamlen, and Nara to be affiliated with their organization struck him as odd. “The Grey Wardens? How unusual that three of our own should join their ranks. How did such a thing occur?”

“It... is a long story Keeper, perhaps another time.” Tamlen said with a sour look on his face.

“Perhaps so. At the moment. I’m afraid I have a little time to spare for long tales. _Ma serannas_ Mithra. You may return to your post.” Zathrian said. The Dalish hunter bowed and left, returning to her post. Zathrian’s attention returned to Alanna and them. “If you came to bring news about the blight in the south, it is not needed. I had already sensed its corruption. I would have taken the clan north by now, had we the ability to move. Sadly, as you can see, we do not. Do not allow our troubles to burden you, though I suspect they may impact your mission. I imagine you are here regarding the treaty we signed centuries ago. Unfortunately, we may not be able to live up to the promise we made.”

" _Telanadas_ Keeper. Tell us of your problem." Tamlen said with a serious look on his face.

Zathrian told them of their situation and they agreed to help them , seeing their sister clan suffer was not what they had in mind and they wanted to end it. But there was something about what he said that made him quite suspicious but they said nothing about it. Alanna let them know that there were more to her party that would be camping around nearby the camp and that they were not to harm them. 

The four helped anyone who needed help in camp first before they departed deeper into the forest to look for the werewolves. They collected Ironbark on the way, a request from craft master Varathorn. They avoided all the Sylvan and met a few werewolves, but as she suspected Zathrian wasn't telling them everything, the werewolves’ reaction and manner of speaking was proof of it. They headed west of the Brecilian Forest tracking the werewolves, Alanna and them ran into the old rhyming oak tree, the old enchanted tree looked down at them in surprise. "It is the boon of long ago that brought joy to my humbled home."

Alanna tilt her head to the side in confusion, the others shrugging their shoulders. "Have we met before? or are you mistaking me for an animal?"

"Thou does not remember?" The Grand Oak asked.

"And I'm talking to a tree." Alanna said as she brought her palm to her face and frowned slightly.

"Thou no longer glows like long ago." The Grand Oak said in surprise.

Zev was surprised by what the Grand Oak said and looked at Alanna for answers. "Glow? what is it talking about _bambina_? I always thought you are glowing."

Alanna bit her lip and clenched her fist, she ignored Zev and looked at the Grand Oak. "How do you know... Tell me what you know."

"The others did not tell thee what occurred from long ago?" The Grand Oak asked, looking at others.

"What? what are you talking about? others? who are these others?" Alanna said as she looked up at the Grand Oak.

"Thou is not of this world but of long ago, of the fallen land far beyond tales of old." The Grand Oak said. "The two that brought thee to this world no longer lives among thee, faded to the light never again to be seen."

"It's not... It's not true, you don't know what you're talking about. I am not listening to this foolishness." Alanna said as she turned and headed out the entryway.

She always knew she was different from the others but she refused to believe that she was for a long time. Alanna saw things that the others couldn't, hear things that couldn't be heard, feel things that shouldn't exist in this world. She had been like that since the moment she opened her eyes into this world.

Tamlen and Nara chased after her, Zev not too far behind. Tamlen caught up to her and grabbed her arm. " _ **Lethallan**   **Venavis**_ _,_ talk to me what is wrong?"

Alanna stopped and stood still, swallowing her tears and spoke. " _Banal_ _,_  let us go and find the werewolves."

"You know we can't the path is blocked by magic, let us go back to the Elder Tree and ask for its help." Tamlen said.

"He is right _Lethallan_ the Elder Tree may know of a way for us to clear the path." Nara said.

Alanna was hesitant to return to the Grand Oak but they didn't have any other options they needed that path opened. "Then let us go."

They returned to the Grand oak who wasn't expecting for their return. "Thou hast come back to ask of what was long ago?"

"No we come for a different reason. Elder tree what do you know of the blocked path?" Alanna said as she crossed her arms.

"Path blocked by magic, thou wants to enter the place of sorrow and hatred, of what once was but no longer?" The Grand Oak said.

"Of what once was but no longer?" Zev said curiously.

" _Vhen,_ the Elven ruins." Alanna said.

"They were once filled with life, now they lie in ruins, forgotten by its people." Tamlen said with a despaired look on his face.

"Remnants of what was long ago." Nara said holding Tamlen's hand.

"Oh...." Zev said quietly.

"That is where that path leads... Grand Oak how do we pass through?" Alanna asked, her attention brought back to the Grand Oak.

"I will give thee a piece of me, if thee but retrieves what was taken from me." The Grand Oak said.

"And this bark is magical I take it?" Tamlen said quizzically.

"My wooden skin has some magic, see, and part of it I can give to thee, that will grant thee passage to where what was but no longer be. The forest will see thee as a tree, and so no harm will come to thee. If thee but seek the boon and return it to this Elder Tree, who long awaits mournfully." The Grand Oak replied.

"And what is this _"boon"_ you want us to retrieve for you in return? If that is all you truly want." Alanna asked.

"I have but one desire, to solve a matter very dire: as I slept one early morn, a thief did come and steal an acorn. All I have is my being, my seed. Without it I am indeed alone. I cannot go seek it out; yet without it I shall die if left without. Will thou then perform the task? Will thou save me as I ask?" The Grand Oak said.

"If it is as you say then that is what we will do." Alanna replied.

"Go to the east to find this man. I shall await, do what thou can." The Grand Oak said.

"Lets hope it's not a crazy apostate, I've had enough of those for one day." Alanna said as she massaged her temples.

"Agreed." Tamlen and Nara said. Zevran laughing in the background.

 "Wait thou must know of what became of the faded lights of long ago but no longer be." The Grand Oak said as he walked towards Alanna. He touched her forehead with his pointing finger: Alanna's eyes began to glow, memories flashing before her eyes of long ago, about the faded lights the Elder tree was speaking of. The Grand Oak removed his finger and returned to where he was standing before. "I thought it would be best if thee knew where it belonged, before it came to be, before thee asks how it came to be."

"This is..." Alanna said as she turned her back to the Grand Oak and walked away.

Tamlen and Nara were hesitant to tell her about it, but seeing as the Elder Tree told her already they decided to tell her slowly about her parents as they headed east of the forest. " _Lethallan_ I am not sure what to say... your parents... we never met them. It was so long ago but it is time for you to know."

"Know what _Lethallin?_ What is it that I don't know?" Alanna said uneasily turning to face Tamlen, walking beside her. Zev was amazed about this situation; it is not difficult to see why Zev was curious, she had never spoke of her parents to him ever, not once. He listened in, quietly without saying a word. 

Tamlen spoke gingerly, quietly to her as he looked at her. "Your parents... they were not what we thought... they were not like us. They were different, Keeper said your parents came from an unknown light, a hole, a portal, whatever you would call it, from the sky. It was connected to a place, a place that was connected to the fade. Keeper said so, our people, our clan, they saw your parents come through it with you in their arms. But something was wrong, like they were running from someone, something. It was trying to follow them but your parents they did something, whatever they did it was closing the hole, but they were... our clan didn't know what to do, your parents gave you to the clan then... they began... they began to... to fade. Lights were flying from them, they touched you one last time before they suddenly turned into ash, blown away into the hole. There was a blast of light then... they were gone  _Lethallan,_ As if they never came, no one forgotten that day, your cries filled the silent air. No one told you but everyone in the clan knew about it."

"And you both did too. **You kept it from me!** " Alanna screamed as she looked at them filled with anger as she pounded her fist on Tamlen's chest.

"How could we!? You would never have understood." Tamlen growled back as he grabbed her hands firmly.

"What do you mean!? They were my parents, my real parents. Not the ones who died from the hands of _Shemlens_. I have a right to know the truth about them, why did you lie to me about them? How could you keep this from me and not think that I would never find out? Did you not think I wouldn't notice how different I was? how everyone looked at me with **pity**." Alanna said, her voice shaking.

" _Lethallan..._ The clan never looked at you with such eyes."  Nara said faintly as she reached her hand out to her.

" **Don't touch me!** Don't take me for a fool I knew all along that I was different, you think I wouldn't notice how the atmosphere changes when I enter or how Keeper and the others are always keeping an eye on me. Don't treat me like a child I know I am something beyond your comprehension but that doesn't mean I can't feel what you feel, see what you see, and hear what you hear." Alanna snarled biting her lip. "Enough I don't want to speak of this no longer, lets do what we came here to do."

Alanna was mortified, and didn't utter a word, she turned and continued out towards the east direction of the forest, looking defeated, the group had been walking through the forest for what seemed like hours in silence, no one spoke; Zev grew a little anxious, trying to read her, they got the old tree’s boon and some loot they found on the way, from the Hermit. They returned the boon to the oak tree, receiving its bark as a reward, they finally reached the werewolves lair, and spoke with the lady of the forest and got Zathrian to release the curse that bounded both the clan, and the werewolves. Finally finished with their quest in the Brecilian Forest they returned to the others, who happily awaited their impending return.

The sun began to set; Alanna quickly went to her tent not uttering a word, the atmosphere quite gloomy and suffocating, during the whole quest she had been silent not saying a word to any of them. The party grew worried and asked them what had happened only to have a sigh from Tamlen and Nara. They refused to tell them what occurred and turned in to their tent; Zev just headed to his and Alanna's tent, to check on her. He opened the tent flap and saw Alanna just whetting her blades in silence; he didn't like the suffocating air she was emitting and grabbed her chin with his hand turning her face towards his. “ _Bambina_ don't shut me out tell me what’s wrong.” He said sternly.

She looked into his eyes and dropped what she was doing and grabbed him, forcing him on her, smashing her lips into his, putting her tongue in his mouth and biting his lip; she undid his straps, taking off his clothing fiercely. Zev didn't want to press her on what she was feeling, she didn't want to talk. But he didn't want pleasure this way, he grabbed her waist and looked at her with a concerned face. "No _Bella_ not like this. This is not the way."

“I want to forget, I want to think of nothing but this.” She said as she began to tremble.

Alanna stopped moving suddenly, her head down, hiding her face, tears began to appear from her eyes, they shimmered in the candlelight as they fell from her face, she was crying. Zev tried to comfort her but she refused his touch and pushed him away. " **Leave** , get out. I wish to be alone,  **leave**." 

" _Bambina_." Zev said quietly.

" **What can you do!? You're an assassin! You don't feel anything! How can you possibly understand?** _(Sobs)_ **just go**." Alanna shouted at Zevran.

Zev got up and left without looking back as he walked off to the campfire where everyone was. Lucian looked at Zev and saw a pained look on his face. Lucian looked back at Alanna's tent and spoke calmly to the others. "I'm going to be a team-player and go check on Alanna because I care about her and because no one is volunteering to go."

Alistair frowned. "You think we don't care about her? How she's feeling?"

"Well obviously she isn't talking to the other two and she isn't talking to Zevy here either so that means I will go see if she would talk to me about what went on." Lucian said.

"I could go talk to her, Alanna and I have gotten rather close on this journey." Alistair said.

"Not happening Ali, I'm her best friend I'll go talk to her." Lucian said.

"I met her first, I'm her best friend." Alistair said to Lucian with an upset expression.

"Someone obviously doesn't like to share their friends." Lucian said with a frown.

As they were bickering Zevran walked off towards the forest to be alone and cool off. Tamlen saw Zev leave and followed after him.

* * *

 

Zev walked till he reached a cliff-side, he looked off into the distance staring at the stars, listening to the rushing waters below. "I wouldn't understand huh?"

Tamlen walked out towards him and spoke to him in a questioning tone and expression. "Why are you here alone?"

"To think." Zev replied weakly.

"Think about what?" Tamlen asked pressingly.

"What I don't understand." Zev replied, his forehead creasing.

Tamlen grabbed his shoulder, jerked him to face him. "Why aren't you with **her!?** " 

"You think that I would be here if I could be with her." Zev growled under his breath.

"Then why aren't you there!? Tell me what I am clearly not understanding!" Tamlen snapped back, gripping Zevran's shoulder tightly.

" **Because she doesn't want me there!! quit pressing on it!** " Zevran shouted out frustratingly.

Tamlen looked at him and walked away. " **You're not trying hard enough** , **do you care for her at all**?"

 _"_.. _.."_  Zevran said nothing and clenched his fist.

Zevran stayed at the cliff-side pondering about his life, wondering what went wrong. As he did this someone unexpected appeared before him, Zev thought he would never run into him again, he turned to face him staring at him silently as the man began to open his mouth to speak.

"Hello Zev my friend, it's been a long time." The man said as he stood before him.

"It has Taliesen, why have you come here?" Zevran asked.

"To ensure you are not growing feelings for the little girl. I agree that the lovely doe-eyed lass is a mouthwatering girl, with her irresistible looks. But do not forget why we are here, to kill her and the other Wardens." Taliesen said as he looked at Zevran. He noticed Zevran losing his composure slightly at his words, Zevran though trying hard to veil his emotions seemed to be falling apart, his hurt seeping into his face, showing his pain in his eyes. Taliesen caught a glimpse of it before Zevran regained his composure, acting as if he was unfazed by the conversation being exchanged between them. Zevran opened his mouth as if to speak but closed it again, trying to hide the quake in his voice, calculating his words before he spoke.

"I know... It will be done." He clenched his fist tightly, Alanna's face flashing before his eyes.

Taliesen walked over to Zevran and stood beside him, putting his hand on his shoulder firmly, his expression now serious. " _Do_ you? Will it be done?"

Zev said nothing, his eyes focused on the ground. Taliesen looked at him with a cold dissatisfied expression, unhappy with Zev's silence. "Clearly you don't, everything about her invites you in, her voice, her face, her scent. She's poison, a femme fatale. It is clear she will be the death of you if I continue to let you stay by her side. You are losing sight of what you were suppose to do, don't tell me you aren't cause I can see it in your eyes. She has gotten underneath your skin hasn't she?"

Zev clenched his teeth tightly, his brows furrowed. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. Taliesen became irritated and shook Zev fiercely forcing Zev to look at him. " **You don't know how to classify her because she is too dazzling for your eyes but I'll tell you this one day you will have the urge to see if you could kill her because you were born with a soul of a killer Zev** , **soon you'll want to see how she looks in red**. **You belong in the dark Zev** , **we belong in the dark** , **we don't feel anything but the pleasures of killing others** , **we're nothing but tools of darkness remember your place**. **We will be making our move soon, when you reach your next location** , **that is when we will attack**. **Be ready to move when we do** , **do not think for even a second to spare her life**."

Taliesen left Zevran alone after relaying the message to him. Zevran fell to his knees, shutting his eyes tightly, chucking his blade into the ground, screaming as he hit the ground with his fist. His heart torn by his duty to the Crows and his new-found feelings for Alanna.

 

* * *

 

Alistair went to see Alanna. "Hey Al I'm coming in, hope you're dressed. Don't burn my eyes out I rather like them intact." 

"Ali  _(Cries)_ what have I done? Zevran... I hurt him, I didn't mean to _(Muffled cry)_ I said such horrible things to him. How could I have done that? He didn't deserve that at all  _(Cries hysterically)_   **Ali**   **what do I do? How do I fix it? Ali** (Continues to cry)" Alanna said as she looked up at him.

Alistair walked over towards her and sat down in front of her, Alanna grabbed onto him and continued to cry. Alistair held her in his arms and quietly rubbed her back and let her cry on him. They stayed like that for while until she settled down, Alistair looked at her warmly and asked her what everyone has been wanting to know. "What happened back there?" 

Alanna clenched her teeth then took a deep breath and spoke. "It's better if I show you."

Alanna placed both her hands on the sides of Alistair's face. She showed him everything that happened and what she saw when the Grand Oak touched her forehead. Alistair grabbed both of her hands and looked at her. "The hole in the sky was definitely a portal, and not just any portal. The other side was definitely the fade. I'm not dumb enough to not know that much."

"I had hoped it wasn't, what now? What happens now that we know what it is?" Alanna asked as her face was filled with grief.

"We say nothing to noone about this, not even our oddballs out there. They mustn't know about the portal or about you. At least until you are ready to tell them." Alistair replied as he stroked her back to comfort her.

"About my real parents, not the ones that raised me. And what I could be?" Alanna asked as she looked through his eyes for answers.

"Everything, even about where you really came from, it's enough that we have to worry about the Blight, but if they know about this... Let's just say not everyone will take it well." Alistair said jokingly, lightening the mood.

" _(Laughs)_ Right." Alanna said wiping her dried tears.

"About Zev, I think it would be best for you to make up sooner or it'll get awkward for you both to journey together same for Tamlen and Nara too. Take it from me, I never reconciled with Arl Eamon since I was placed into the chantry and I felt horrible about it since because it was the very reason that we drifted apart. I don't want that for you Al, so do makeup with each other alright?" Alistair said with a soft smile on his face.

Alanna agreed and after talking about her feelings with Alistair she felt way better now than keeping it to herself before.

* * *

 

It was morning now and everyone was awake eating breakfast, while packing up. Tamlen went over to talk with Zev who was happily chatting with Alistair about his tattoos. "I wish to speak with you, walk with me."

Zev was surprised that Tamlen wanted to speak with him after last night. "Am I to expect a love confession from a handsome elf such as yourself?"

Tamlen turned and scowled. Zev laughed as he followed Tamlen; they went through the woods to a small meadow filled with flowers and butterflies flying around the tall grass. Tamlen turned and looked at Zevran with a serious face, Zev looked at him trying to figure out what Tamlen was going to do. "Are you planning to bind with _L_ _ethallan_?"

Zev was shocked, he stood there silently thinking of what to say. Tamlen looked at him with impatient eyes. "If you don't plan to _bind_ with _Lethallan_ then don't go any further with her, she isn't there for you to frolic with whenever you have urges. _Lethallan_  may be astoundingly mature for her age, but she is completely and hopelessly naive when it comes to love. Don't give her hope where there isn't."

Zev didn't like how personal Tamlen was getting on his affairs with Alanna, he frowned as he spoke. "What does _bambina mio_  and I do together in our time alone have to do with you?-" 

" **Everything** , what you are doing with _Lethallan_ is it with pure and genuine intentions or not? I want to know if you truly care for her, whatever is between you two, let it be genuine. For her sake, as well as yours." Tamlen growled under his breath as he sighed deeply.

Zev knew exactly where this was going, Tamlen made him realize this though he tried to avoid this conversation as much as possible but it seems this one could not be avoided. "I don't have the answer you desire."

Tamlen looked at Zevran's face that went from serious to complete and utter disappointment. Tamlen nodded his head and headed back to camp. "I'll give you a little time to think thoroughly about what your relationship with _L_ _ethallan_ is. When I ask you again, I better have an answer, and a good one at that, or you will wish _Lethallan_ had never spared your life."

Zevran returned to camp after Tamlen, thoughts about what Alanna meant to him begun to flood his mind. The feelings he thought he had closed off for good after the incident with Rinna had resurfaced, but they were stronger, much stronger. These feelings flooding through his heart made him disregard all that he had learned from the Crows, about emotions needed to be locked away. That having no emotions is more effective in battle than having them, it is a sign of weakness, it gets you killed. But as he looked at Alanna who was helping Lucian pack, he realized that what he was taught, was all wrong yet right, these mixed feelings began to take a hold of him. He began to think _"Maybe it would be better to leave her, she was his target, everything they have done together was all a ruse to catch her unguarded, he was a Crow, an Antivan assassin, she was nothing more."_   yet he felt conflicted, wanting and yearning for her, yet knowing it can't be, it couldn't be. Having such feelings made him uneasy, he didn't know what to make of it, nor what to do, but remembering his mistake with Rinna snapped him back, he made a final decision. After they have reached Orzammar he would choose the Crows over her. Alanna was skilled so he knew it wouldn't be easy for the Crows to fight her, they would have to regroup, meaning he could run, escape from her grasp. He shut his alluring amber eyes, and began to prepare himself, telling himself repeatedly what Alanna and he had wasn't real, that it was all just simple pleasure and nothing more, She was nothing more.

Alanna saw Zevran and Tamlen return together and rushed to him grabbing his arm as she pulled him away. "I...we need to talk-I wish to break words with you."

Zevran nodded and followed her leaving the others behind. After the two were alone she spoke softly to him as she looked into his eyes. "Zev I..."

"You wish to end whatever it is we are doing." Zevran said assuming that was what she was going to say.

Alanna felt a sharp pain in her chest at his cold words and spoke sternly. "No that isn't what I want! What I said before was out of anger and frustration, I felt attacked from all angles and I took it out on you it was wrong...I didn't mean what I said."

Zevran looked at her coldly. "Then what you said that night was a lie as well?"

Alanna thought about the night they first made love and became upset that he would think that what she said to him that night was a lie. " **No!** , how could you think that? What I feel for you is real. What I said that night it was true, I cannot lie to my own heart I do care for you."

Zevran looked painfully at her and brushed her aside and headed back to the others. "You don't know what it is your feeling you're just a naive little girl."

Alanna's heart ached at his words as he left her alone. He returned to the others and helped finished packing up camp. Nara saw Zevran return alone and asked him where Alanna was. "You returned alone where is Alanna?"

Zevran lied through his teeth as he clenched his fist tightly. "She is said she would come in a little bit."

Alanna came into camp just as he said this and looked at him, his gaze averting hers breaking her heart. "Are we almost ready to go?"

Alistair walked over towards her and spoke quietly. "Yes we are almost ready, have we decided on the place we're heading to next?"

"Orzammar. We will go to Orzammar, Denerim will be our last destination." Alanna said as she didn't meet his eyes.

Alistair looked at her and turned his head noticing her gaze at Zevran who was flirting happily with Freya and the girls. "Are you alright Al? Is everything okay between you and Zevran?"

Alanna swallowed hard and met his gaze. "I don't know."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lathbora viran = The path to a place of lost love


	5. Ci vediamo bella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alanna is left helpless and hurt after Zev's sudden leave, can she set aside her emotions and focus on their mission, or will she cave in, and hide herself away from the world?

The Archdemon revealed itself, its enormous size, the dark purple scales, huge claws and hideous face. It was quite a sight indeed as it breathed out purple flames; it sang to them, the darkspawn. They responded to its call and began to march.  All of a sudden Alanna went into a trance, her body lighting up and beginning to glow, her hair floating about in the air gracefully. She began to move towards the Archdemon, mumbling something. Alistair began to panic as Alanna started to come out of their hiding spot; he tried to grab her arm but missed. "Alanna! Come back, what's going on!? What's wrong with you!? **Stop!** **Alanna!** " Alistair hissed quietly.

Zev quickly jumped out and moved like a hurricane, in a three-sixty motion; bolted out across the other side after her, wrapping his right arm around her waist, grabbing her and pushed himself and her down behind a huge boulder.  He looked out towards the side of the boulder, checking to see if the Archdemon had spotted them, and luckily it didn't take any notice of them, the Archdemon flapped its large wings and lifted itself off the ground and into the air, and flew off, leaving with the herd of darkspawn. He turned his gaze to the glowing Alanna, holding her in his arms tightly. " _Bella_? What is this!?" He looked at her emotionless face, the color in her eyes gone, all white; ancient _Elvhen_ writings began to show on her body like burns, spreading like wildfire, she let out a blast that knocked everyone off their feet.

She stood still, looking straight on towards who knows where, Zev quickly got on his feet and ran over towards her, holding out his arms, trying to get her out of the trance, but to his dismay it wasn't working. Everyone got up, spooked at the situation they were in, their friend and companion was glowing and overflowing with pent up power, and she didn't seem to know the difference between friend and foe at the moment. She began to attack them, throwing blue balls of fire at them, and ran towards Alistair, clashing her blades with his shield and sword, Alistair pleading her with all his might, tears beginning to well up from his eyes. "Alanna! Maker! Wake up! This isn't you! Stop!"

But Alanna didn't respond, instead she continued to attack Alistair with intense dual blade combos, pushing Alistair back and onto his knees, her attacks unrelenting, each combo leading to another, Tamlen lunged an arrow at her, her reflexes so quick she leaned backwards with lighting speed and dodged the arrow with ease, the arrow curved back towards her, she quickly deflected it with her blade in her right hand. Wynne tried to use a paralysis glyph on her but it didn't work, Alanna moved right out of it with ease, sprinting towards Wynne, she jumped into the air, letting go of the handles of her blades, grabbing onto its chains, swinging the blades down towards Wynne with rapid speed, Oghren got between Wynne and Alanna's blades in the nick-of-time, blocking her attack with his huge battleaxe, she swung her blades back towards her and came spinning down at top speed, Oghren used his battleaxe as a shield as she came flying down at him. Alanna flipped and swung her right leg out and down at Oghren with brute force, windmill kicking him, her foot and his battleaxe in contact with each other, Oghren was forced to his knees from the crazy way Alanna fought, she went into a power stance, quickly placing her blade back together into a huge sword and swung it at Oghren, He was having a hard time keeping up with her, she switched off from melee attack combos to dual blade combos so quick, switching on and off from power stance to speed stance with her blades, turning them into one huge blade, then back to two, so much that he didn't know what to do, she had him pinned down badly. Morrigan and Freya shot thunderbolts at Alanna drawing her attention away from Oghren. Alanna sprinted over towards them, shooting out dark ice shards at them, Morrigan dodged as many as she could but got caught by one, it glued her to the ground, unable to move, Freya quickly tried as fast as she could to melt the ice with her flames. Lelianna shot an arrow across from Morrigan and Freya to Alanna, drawing her attention away from them, while Freya was busy freeing Morrigan from the ice shards that turned into boulders of ice. Nara shot an arrow at Alanna, nearly grazing her cheek, but of course Alanna dodged it, brushing it aside effortlessly, Alanna turned her attention to Nara and got to her so quickly, Nara didn't have time to react, Alanna grabbed her hand and broke her wrist in two places, Nara screamed from the pain, Alanna roundhouse kicked her, making her fall off the boulder they were standing on and hit the ground hard.

" **Nooo**! _**Ma'arlath!** **LETHALLAN!!** "_  Tamlen screamed out as he shot a spray of arrows into the air to Alanna; she blast them away without even looking.

Sten drew his  _Asala_ and pointed it at Alanna. " _ **Katara, bas! Die!** " _

Alistair quickly got in front of Sten, stopping him in his tracks. " **No!** We're not going to kill her Sten!"

Sten looked at Alistair and growled. "Move aside Alistair! That **Bas** over there is no longer her!"

Alistair wouldn't budge, he glared at Sten. " **How** can you look at her and say she isn't!? **She is!** **That's Alanna!** **She's** in there somewhere and she needs us! **She** needs our help! **How** can you call yourself her **friend!?** "

Sten was infuriated by what Alistair said, he grabbed Alistair's breastplate and scowled. " **That is the very reason I am going to end her life! She would rather die than kill us! You should know that by now!** "

Alistair pointed his blade at Sten. " **We** are trying to pin her down and stop her!  **Not** kill her!  **If** you think that I am going to let you cut down my **friend** and just stand there and watch! **You are insane!** "

" **All the more reason why! Foolish Basra!** " Sten said as he head budded Alistair.

Alistair and Sten began to clash swords and fight each other. Sten growled as he swung his sword, ramming it into Alistair's shield. " **Parshaara** , **s** **tand down** Alistair I do not wish to fight you!"

Alistair looked at him with sad, angry eyes. "Nor I you, but I cannot let you do something that will affect all of us, something that you will regret for as long as you live, do you want her blood on your hands?"

"I do not, but if it means the rest will survive through this, Then I will do what must be done. It will be merciful to do for her." Sten said sadly.

As they were fighting, Serena helped Tamlen avert Alanna's attention from them. The group was going through a meltdown; Zev overheard what Alistair and Sten said and ran over, angered at what Sten had said. " **NO!**  If it comes to that I will do it, but it hasn't, everyone! Fall back! **I will face her alone!** " 

Everyone regrouped and left Zevran to handle Alanna alone. Zev walked towards her treading lightly, Alanna looked at him and moved into offensive position. Zev showed her his blades and dropped them, showing her he was unarmed, he lift one of his hands up to her walking ever so cautiously, watching her movements. “ _Bella_ I know you don’t want to do this, you don’t want to hurt us, come back, come back to us, snap out of it, _Ma'arlath, ma vhenan._   _Ar lath ma,_ come back to me.”

He placed his hands on both sides of her face and looked at her with pleading eyes. A tear fell from her face; she slowly turned back to normal, the Elvish markings disappearing from her body, the color in her eyes and face returning. Alanna fell into Zev’s arms, Zev caught her and held her tightly, Alanna opened her eyes and blinked a few times as she gazed up at enticing amber eyes peering down back at her. “Zev?I… I’m sorry everyone… I…”

“It’s alright Alanna we’re just glad to have you back.” Alistair said, relieved she returned to them.

"Ir tel'him?" Alanna said faintly.

Alanna looked at Nara and saw her broken hand; she was mortified; she got up, and out of Zevran’s arms and walked over to Nara holding her broken hand in hers. “I did this?… I… How could I have done…  _Lethallan_ …”

Nara looked at her face and whisked her other arm around Alanna's neck and pulled her closely to her. " _Venavis, Lethallan._  It wasn't you, you know that, and I know you would never hurt me." Nara said as she brushed Alanna's strand of hair out of her face. "At least not like this  _(Laughs)"_ She said humorously. 

Alanna completely infuriated, healed Nara, but made sure it hurt like hell. Nara gasped and screamed loudly and nearly kicked Tamlen in the face as he held Nara down, but he dodged it, and her foot ended up in Alistair's face. "Ow! **NARA!** Maker that hurt, my nose."

" _(Laughs)_ Alistair, Nara is hurt and all you care about right now is your nose!?" Serena said as she leaned over and kissed Alistair's nose to his lips.

Alistair's face became a bright red and he began to giggle a little, all giddy inside. "I think I feel better now."

Alanna finished healing Nara and got back up, shooting a glance at Tamlen. " _Lethallin_ your girlfriend is utterly impossible to deal with! I can't believe she tried to bite me!"

Tamlen laughed as he helped Nara up. "Well Nara has always been like that with her injuries, she's a big baby when it comes to the healing part."

Nara scoffed and punched Tamlen in the shoulder. "Am not! And besides Alanna made sure it hurt like hell!!"

"Should we take a breather here? I mean I think we all deserve a small break, at least for a bit, to rest our tired minds and aching bodies." Alistair said, interrupting the three elves arguing with each other.

"Sure why not, let's rest in a place infested with Darkspawn who are armed-to-the-teeth, what a grand idea Ali." Alanna said as she shot a glance at Alistair.

"Ouch, I was only implying we should rest a bit, I mean we have been running through the place for who knows how long." Alistair said with his puppy eyes.

"Sorry  _(Sigh)_   _Fenedhis lasa,_ Ali you didn't do anything wrong, I'm just not feeling so great after the little surprise I gave everyone. I'm sorry I kept my having magic a secret from you all."  Alanna said.

"It wasn't your fault Alanna, and besides how could you have known what would happen, all that matters is that you're okay." Alistair said trying to make what happened earlier seem like it was nothing big.

" _(Scoff)_  Right, let's pretend the Templar isn't going to smite me for corruption." Alanna snapped with an annoyed look on her face.

Alistair backed away quickly, afraid that she might kick him in the face. Zevran glanced at her, heart slowly beating back to normal, smiling a crooked smile as he looked at her with weary and relieved eyes. " _Bella_ it's good to see that you are alright, but we must continue on with our mission no?"

Alanna shot a glance at Zevran and laughed. "Of course, Let's move in five minutes."

"Did I mention how I hate your Aerial attack combos, range stance, and about all your fighting skills, it's hard to keep up with, I'm surprised lover-boy here could even keep up with you and your sodding crazy stances and combos, and did I mention how your dual blades become one big long-sword? By the stone its a pain in my sodding ass." Oghren said as he grabbed his ale pouch and drank from it. Alanna and Zevran laughed as everyone got up to move on.

 

* * *

 

It has been two weeks since they have been in Orzammar, Alanna was getting rather irritated and upset, she missed the cool breeze, and the sunlight touching her face, the sound of leaves dancing in the wind, and the smell of grass. They had finally gotten the crown for whoever it was they were going to put on the throne. Alanna was having a hard time concentrating on taking a breather, as they got closer to the entrance of the cave back to the market square. Zev looked over at her disturbed face and placed his hand on her shoulder, only to have her flinch slightly. " _Abelas,_   _ma'arlath._  I didn't mean to frighten you, are you alright? You seem rather disturbed? You have been awfully quiet, it's nerve wracking."

Alanna flinched, turning her gaze towards his. "The..... That thing.... That creature.... The broodmother.... So that's what happens to women who enter this place infested with Darkspawn and the taint."

"So that's what has been pestering you? _Bambina_ you have nothing to worry about, I will never let that happen to you, as always my dear warden, I have your back no?" Zev said with his crooked smile that she loved.

She smiled faintly; he has become more important to her than she thought before. She had never thought in her life, he would define her whole world, the sound of his voice, shaking her being, the touch of his hand, making her heartbeat out her chest, his dark amber eyes, imprisoning her in his embrace. The more tender nights they spent together, the deeper her feelings grew for him. More than she could have imagined. She looked at him and blushed. "Can I hold your hand?"

Zevran's face froze, he wasn't expecting that one nor was he prepared for it. He smiled at her and grabbed her hand, holding it ever so tightly. "Why not!?  _(Chuckles)_  anything for you my dear warden."

Alanna blushed and giggled, completely forgetting about what she was all frantic about. It was good being with Zevran it made her forget about all the things that worried her, all the things that made her so overwhelmed by her emotions. She enjoyed his company more than anything, but what made her hesitant to tell him how she felt was the way he had been raised, she didn't want to tell him in fear of being disappointed; in her heart she knew he wouldn't feel the same way but she adored him anyway. She was the one to take up Zev's offer when he suggested it; she didn't take their relationship as a romantic one until they grew more intimate and grew closer to each other. As she was wracking her brain, they all finally reached the market square and headed to the assembly hall to crown the next king. Seeing as Bhelen showed that he was more suitable to be king Alanna chose Bhelen as the new king of Orzammar in hopes he could destroy the traditional system and create a new one, one that includes equality with all the citizens of Orzammar.

All went well afterwards, Bhelen had thrown a party in honor of Alanna and the gang, all was invited to the party, Alanna and the gang thoroughly enjoyed the party; everyone relaxed and dressed formally, laughing, and dancing, drinking the night away. Zev was very engrossed with Alanna; his attention only towards her, everyone else was too busy enjoying themselves to even notice the two getting very chummy with each other.

“ _Bambina_  aren’t you a sight for sore eyes _(Chuckles)_  you wish to be ravished by me so badly?” Zev said as he whisked his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him; compelling amber eyes piercing through her gold eyes.

Alanna smiled seductively as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “You seem to be very, _very_ energetic this evening.”

Zevran ran his free hand from her face down to her breast, brushing it lightly, running his hand back up to her neck. He kissed her lips down to her collarbone, and back up to her lips, entering his tongue in her mouth. Zev broke their affectionate kiss, gasping quietly, pulling her face away from his. Alanna was completely surprised and worried. " _(Gasp softly)_ What's wrong?"

"I--just give me a minute." Zevran said his blood rising as he tried to calm himself down.

Alanna looked up at him with her doe eyes, smiling softly. "Alright."

Alanna's face flushed at his sweet gesture. Zev looked at her in her beautiful flowing shoulder-less gown, her detailed beaded top, complimenting her chest, the bottom flowing like a waterfall, trailing behind her. She looked like an angel, though she was right in front him, to him she was beyond his reach. Zevran gasped faintly and looked at her with gentle, painful yearning eyes as he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly. "I swear _Bambina_  you will be the death of me."

Zev held her hand and brought her to the other side of the ballroom, placing his other hand on her waist. He gazed deeply into her eyes. " _Braska,_ you're beautiful--will you do me the honor of dancing with me tonight."

"I... don't know how to dance... together." Alanna said, blushing embarrassingly.

" _(Chuckles)_ Follow my lead." Zevran said pulling her closer to him.

Zevran began to move, Alanna following suit. They danced far off on the other side of the room as if no one was around, that it was just them and them alone, eyes locked onto to each others. As they continued to dance Alanna broke from their little world and suddenly realized everyone was staring at them, as they glided across their side of the room. She thought it was because they were amazed that Zevran could dance. "Zev everyone's looking at you."

Zev smiled and gazed deeply into her eyes. "Believe me--they are looking at you."

Alanna blushed sheepishly as they continued to dance. Her face suddenly serious looked up at him. "I--Zev there's something I have been holding back in fear of the response I would get but I..."

Zev's ears perked up at her words, he was confused and tried to figure out what she meant while joking lightly. "I am not the first man you've been with?"

Alanna scowled slightly. " _Hah hah_ very funny, no. I love you Zevran, all your imperfections, your crooked smile, your scent, your touch, I love everything--I loved you from the moment I first met you years ago."

Zevran suddenly remembered the conversation though that conversation happened over a year ago. "So... We have met then?"

Alanna let out a deep breath and looked into his eyes as she spoke. "It was five years ago, I was thirteen then, you were on a mission for the Crows I believe. It was my first time in Antiva, especially meeting my mother's Clansmen."

Zevran suddenly remembered the pretty young Dalish lass he came across on his secret mission five years ago. " _Ah,_ I knew I have seen those haunting eyes before. I knew you would grow to become such a saucy minx you are today. I am surprised I forgot, it was the time I was given a mission to kill a fellow Crow who betrayed our order. Thanks to you I was able to locate the traitor and end him."

Alanna laughed softly as she continued to avert his gaze. "Your welcome, I lied because I didn't want that reason being the only reason why I didn't want to kill you."

"No? I kinda like that idea, a young lass now turned a beguiling maiden, spares the life of the man who tried to kill her because she likes him and he likes her." Zev said in a suave tone.

"But do you feel the same? To be frank you have been distant lately. I care about you... deeply and I want you to know that." Alanna said.

Zevran was puzzled, before he could respond he spotted Taliesen and the other Crows. Zev was filled with sorrow, he spoke to Alanna quickly, trying to divert his attention for the time being. "I... needed space, distance from you but-- _bambina...."_

Alanna looked at him, pain filling up her chest; she took a deep breath and opened her mouth. "You don't feel the same..."

Zevran became ambivalent, trying his best to keep his composure. "...."

"Say something--anything, please? Do I mean nothing to you? " The pain in her chest growing as she said those words.

Zevran's heart grew heavy as he took in her words, lying to himself as his words spewed from his lips cutting her deeply. "I'm an Assassin _bambina_ such feelings don't exist for me... I thought you understood what our exchange was... you expected more than what it was--simple pleasure." As he looked over past her he saw Taliesen's signal, it was time to attack, Zevran looked at her and shut his eyes, drawing his hidden dagger.

 

* * *

 

"Zevran..." The color in Alanna's face disappeared.

Zevran lunged his dagger towards Alanna, in a downwards motion. Alanna dodged his attack and moved away from him in a daze she tried to run towards the others but Zevran blocked her. The others were preoccupied with the other Crow members attacking they didn't see what was happening. Alanna tried to get through to Zevran. "What are you doing? Zev answer me, why!? Why are you doing this?"

Zevran swung his dagger towards her, Alanna dodges it just barely, her dress torn near her stomach. Zevran looked at her with cold icy eyes. "The Crows sends their regards."

" **Zevran!? _Venavis! **Ar'din nuvenin na'din**_** _,_ **please don't do this!** " Alanna begged.

Zevran continued to attack Alanna; the others turned their eyes to Alanna and Zevran and saw them fighting each other; the fight completely one-sided. They tried to rush to them but was blocked by the Crows. Tamlen angered, shot an arrow quickly at Zevran only to have it intercepted by Taliesen. " _Tsk tsk tsk_ , I am your opponent."

" _ **Ar tu na'lin emma mi!! Shemlen!!** " _Tamlen hissed as he clashed with Taliesen while the others tried to break through towards Alanna.

Alanna finally fighting back leaped onto the table and lunged herself into Zevran, knocking him down. She grabbed his dagger and brought it to his throat, Zevran looked at her, eyes darkened. "Do it, kill me. **Do it!!** "

Alistair broke through the circle the Crows made around him and the others to separate them from Alanna and Zev and jetted towards the two. " **Al!!** "

Alanna looked down at Zevran and wept, tears falling down her face as she jabbed the dagger into the ground near Zevran's face, grazing his cheek. She got up and screamed; blue bursts of fire blasting at the Crows, incinerating them, dwindling their numbers quickly. Taliesen was completely caught off guard by Alanna's magic and sounded the retreat. " **Regroup!!** "

Zevran was filled with grief as he looked at Alanna. He clenched his fist tightly and shut his eyes as he turned his back to her and left with Taliesen, leaving her heartbroken.

Everyone stood silently as they saw her stare endlessly at the busted wall leading to the catacombs made by the Carta. Alanna got up gradually and walked slowly back to her room. She walked up towards her bed and saw the note he left, one of his daggers, one of his most dangerous poison for her on her bedside, and a single small beautiful glinting gold earring. She cried as she wore the earring and held the small bottle and dagger, reading the note out loud to herself. " _Ar lasa mala revas..."_ Tears fell from her face as she got dressed and got her things packed, heading back out to meet with the others.

Nara and Tamlen tried to talk to her but she refused to hear them. " _Lethallan-"_

"Let's just head back to Redcliffe, I don't want to talk about it so don't ask." Alanna wiped her tears from her face and stood up straight

Alanna stayed completely silent as the group finally left Orzammar and back outside to the blue sky. Lelianna tried to console her but she wouldn't have it, her eyes red and puffy from crying, she looked like a mess. "I'm sorry you had to experience such a heartbreak Alanna-"

"Don't, just _don't,_ let's move out." Alanna said her voice all hoarse.

The gang set off to Redcliffe in complete silence for three days. Finally they reached Redcliffe everyone relaxed as the Arl welcomed them back warmly and provided them rooms to rest in. Alanna shut herself in her room and wept, quietly to herself, pulling out the small bottle of poison and dagger Zev had given her. It was all she had that reminded her of him, proof that he existed. She didn't know what to feel or what to think. " _Fenedhis lasa,_ you **bastard** you should have killed me from the beginning--You had a chance  _(Whimpering quietly)_."

Nara walked towards Alanna's room only to be stopped by Tamlen who had a pained look on his face. " _Ma'arlath,_ leave her be. Us trying to comfort her will only bring her more pain... he meant more to her than she did to him..."

Nara looked at Tamlen with pursed lips and clasped her hands tightly together. " _Ma'arlath_... She... She really loved him didn't she. We thought it wasn't real, but it was wasn't it? It was real and now it's tearing her apart, should we have intervened before it started? If we had snuffed out those feelings from the beginning would this had happen to her? _Ma'arlath_ tell me--"

" **That** **bastard** , **I should've killed him** **before instead of letting him live! She gave him her heart and he dragged it along the ground and tore it to shreds!!** " Tamlen said as he slammed his bow to the ground.

Both of them felt helpless as they heard Alanna's soft cries on the other side of the door. Everyone was anxious and couldn't seem to relax at the sudden lost of a companion, and dealing with a dear friend who seems to be falling apart in her room. Alistair angered by Zevran's sudden betrayal that broke Alanna's heart, threw a fit in his room as Serena tried to console him. Lucian waltzed into Alanna's room and knelt down in front of her wiping her tears away from her wet cheeks. "Al you idiot, don't let what happened affect you. Don't show him your tears, show him that you don't care. That it didn't faze you, be strong Al."

"I found love where it wasn't supposed to be ( _Sniffles_ ) right in front of me--I knew that he could never love me.... yet I...I fell in love with him anyway. I'm such a fool in thinking that maybe time could possibly--that he could ever come to love me... I was wrong--I was completely wrong." Alanna said as tears streamed down her face.

"Cry as hard as you want to, as much as you need to. But just make sure that when you stop crying, you never cry for the same reason again. He's going to be sorry he lost you, you are an incredible woman. Take all the time you need to heal. Moving on doesn’t take a day _(Sigh)_ sometimes you just aren't ready for each other yet. It's love it can either be your elixir or your poison, it is you who decides whether you let it tear you down and destroy you or build you up and make you stronger." Lucian got up and sat beside her pulling her over to him; her body leaning against his. He stayed by her side as she wept. Even if it was one sided or not she loved Zevran deeply and he knew that, it was real for her even if it may have not been to him. Lucian felt his words he said to her pierce him deeply, the words meant to comfort her, meant to strengthen her, forged into a blade of cruelty, hurting more than healing but he hoped it would harden her heart even if it bled her heart dry.

 

* * *

 

Zevran sat quietly in the Tavern drinking heavily, numbing himself from the world, ridding himself of reality as much as he possibly could; Alanna's heartbroken face lingering in his mind. The memory of it so vivid as if she was really there standing in front of him in the flesh begging for an answer to his actions, actions he could not explain. As he sat in the darkest corner of the Tavern drowning out his pain Taliesen walked into the Tavern and headed right towards him, pulling a chair out seating himself across from him, a jug of ale in his hand. "And here I thought I could grab a drink and join you in drinking the night away in merry making like the good old days but it seems that is not the case _(Sigh)_ tell me friend why are you drowning yourself in the alcohol alone instead of joining the others in their merrymaking at the Pearl?-"

"Leave me be Taliesen I am not in the mood for it as of the moment, I wish to be alone, to clear my mind if you please." Zevran growled as he brought his hand to his face, rubbing his eyes.

"Have it your way then." Taliesen said as he finished his drink and left out the door.

The waiter came to Zevran's dark corner and gave him another jug of ale, taking the empty jugs from his table. She looked at him and spoke quietly. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with your friend who just left, are you alright?"

"I am fine lass thank you for giving me another." Zev snapped as he chugged his jug of ale.

The waitress looked at him with concern as she removed his empty jugs cluttered on the table. "You seem so--"

"Standoffish?" Zev replied quickly.

"No sad." The waitress replied as she wiped his table.

Zev was at a loss for words at her response, did he look that pitiful? "...."

"If you don't mind could you tell me what's wrong?" The waitress said as she looked at Zev's rather rough image.

Zevran looked at the lass and stared into her dark grey eyes, hesitant but uncaring, he opened his mouth and began to speak softly. A quake in his voice as he swallowed, lump in his throat. "I found something where it wasn't supposed to be--right in front of me. And now it may be the death of me because I don't want to let it go, I took too much now I can't let go, I don't want to let go. I cling desperately to it, I fear if I let it go now I will never find it again. But I guess it's better to let it go now while I still can before I taint it with my stained hands."

* * *

 

While Zevran was at the Noble Tavern drinking away his sorrows Taliesen returned to the Pearl and barged into the private room booked for the Crow members that were left. "Find out the little girl's next location, we'll attack when she's alone and **this time we will get her**."

They nodded in response to Taliesen's command and all dispersed from the room. Taliesen frowned as he spoke under his breath. "He dare lets a little elven whore question his duty to the Crows? I will make him suffer far worse than she will suffer for having him turn against me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci vediamo - Goodbye  
> Ar lasa mala revas - You are free/I give you your freedom


	6. Emma sa'lath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zevran is faced with consequences made by the choices he made, can he mend what he has broken or will he lose everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I made so... yeah well feel free to use the song for your Dalish elf if you like :3 And if my Italian is off please leave a message for the correct wording, I very much appreciate it.
> 
> Thank you!!!

Zevran awoken at the sound of sharpening blades and got up tiredly as he saw Taliesen prepping his weapons at the table by the fireplace. His head pounding viciously as he struggled to his feet. Taliesen smirked and pointed his dagger towards the cup at his side and spoke quietly. "Drink, it is elfroot with mint leaves and ginger. It'll get rid of the massive headache you are feeling right now."

" _Grazie_ , _fratello (Grunt)_ What are you preparing yourself so early in the morning for?" Zevran said as he sat down across from him, sipping the cup of tea.

Taliesen's brows furrowed as he focused his attention on sharpening his weapons. "The Wardens are here in Denerim, we will single them out then take them one by one. Word is she is among them.", Taliesen said as he glanced over at Zev to see his reaction. "If she is alone I will take her where the others won't find her quick enough. Taking them one by one seems to be the better option at this point considering how well they fight together. We'll take them when they least expect it."

"...." Zev said nothing and continued to drink. It has been two weeks since he last seen Alanna and the others, he did everything he could to rid himself of his emotions. Drowning himself in alcohol, training till he could no longer stand. He even dunk himself into freezing cold water to get rid of the image of Alanna's heartbroken face out of his mind. He did everything, anything to keep him busy and her out of his thoughts.

Taliesen looked over to Zevran and glanced at his indifferent expression towards the conversation. "Not going to protest her life are we?" 

"She's a Warden no? I take pleasure where it can be found, just because I laid with her doesn't mean I hold any affections towards her." Zevran replied cooly.

"....You're coming around then, you weren't so obliged before.", Taliesen felt disgust fill him as he heard that lie slip from Zev's lips. "Good to know you're back on board, the sooner we finish this contract the sooner we can leave this wretched place. The overcast sky and cold weather is depressing, it really kills the soul don't you agree Zev?" Taliesen said as he turned his attention back on his gear.

"Yes the weather is rather depressing and so is this sham of a room we are lodging in. Couldn't we have gotten a better place to sleep in?" Zev said as he cringed, the drink leaving a lingering burning sensation in his throat after each sip.

"Can't help that Zev, you know that it wasn’t my first choice but we must refrain from having any opinions on the matter. The grandmasters say we must blend in." Taliesen said as he lifted his blade to eye level and gazed intensely into the glinting blade.

"Thus, the whorehouse  _eh_?" Zevran retorted.

"Thus, the whorehouse, says we'll feel right at home." Taliesen remarked.

"Should I be offended by this or appreciative? Are they adding insult to injury? I highly doubt it is a reward; we obviously didn't fulfill the contract. Rather roundabout way of saying  _you are just as disposable as the whores in this whorehouse_  no?" Zevran said humorously.

"Ironic isn't it that we are actually sons of whores brought up in a whorehouse, now we are taking refuge in a whorehouse. _Ah_ , I can taste the irony already." Taliesen said wittily

Zevran groaned as he stared at Taliesen who was intensely cleaning his blade with care. "Are you really going to keep polishing that blade of yours, soon enough you'll be carrying the sun with you at this point and not a blade. Does it really need to be so _shiny_?"

Taliesen smirked and put his blade into its sheathe, placing it onto the table. "A well taken cared blade will last longer and dull less often  _fratello_." 

"I agree on that notion but your excessive need to constantly tend to your toys is rather disturbing, you look like a nursemaid happily tending to a crying snot nosed brat." Zevran said as he finished his cup of tea in one final gulp.

"It never ceases to amaze me where you get those ridiculous concepts from, I wonder often if the trials turned you stupid or were you already insufferable to begin with." Taliesen said in a wittily incisive reply to Zevran's constant quick and inventive verbal humor.

"Why thank you I have been told quite often." Zevran said in response.

"Don't accept that so proudly as if it's a badge of valor you idiot  _ugh_ , you're such an eyesore Zev." Taliesen said as he turned his dirty cloth he used to polish his blade with into a ball and chucked it into Zev's face.

Zev caught the cloth as it fell from his face and gave a roguish smile as he placed it onto the table. “My what ever shall I do? You are so straightforward in what you want.”

Taliesen groaned and muttered underneath his breath as he frowned at Zevran. “Enough with your sass Zev you’re starting to tick me off, tell me of the girl and the other Wardens.”

Zevran stayed silent for a moment then spoke as if he had a blade held to his throat. “Let’s see, majority of the group are Wardens. Six of them are not, the three male dwarves, the redhead and merchant and his son, the exotic apostate witch of the wilds, the red-haired bard, and lastly the qunari. But my time spent with them I must say that this group is a formidable one, the Wardens lead with an iron fist. Your biggest threat is when they fight in units, better to fight them alone than in pairs. They were chosen specifically for their prowess in battle, I have witnessed this first hand and am reminded of it constantly through our travels together. Do not underestimate them _fratello_."

Taliesen's expression was serious as he looked at Zevran. "Do not overestimate them as well Zev, I understand you have been with them and have seen what they can do. But you have yet to tell me what their weaknesses are, what brings them to their knees, what causes them to fall, what will make them falter, what will break them, these are the things you must tell me _fratello_."

Though Zevran knew these things he found himself telling a lie to Taliesen as he opened his mouth. "I do not know, they fight so well they mask whatever the other lacks making it quite hard to sift out the things they are weak against."

Taliesen looked at him but said nothing to question Zev's answer. "Very well then, we must improvise as we go then."

"What of the others?" Zevran asked.

"What about them? Leave them be, we were only contracted to kill the Wardens but if they interfere then consider them _collateral_ damage." Taliesen replied with no compassion in his voice at all.

Zevran got up and grabbed his things, heading towards the door. Taliesen didn't bother to look as he asked Zev where he was running off to. "Where are you going Zev?"

"Out, contact me when we move." Zevran replied as he walked out the room.

Taliesen frowned as Zevran walked out, he chucked his dagger at the door, the blade piercing the door. "You're such a bad liar Zev, I know you remember." Taliesen saw the way Zev looked at Alanna as if she were the only one around, like nothing else in the world matter because she stood before him. He hated it and he couldn't put it into words how much he felt this intense anger towards Zev, why is it that he gets so sensitive when he brings her up or when he sees her and Zev together? All he knows is that he doesn't want the two together. Taliesen stood up and decided to take the gang down into the city to check out the landscaping and where best to place his men if by any chance they found one of the Wardens alone, or her alone for the matter. "Mira gather everyone, let's go for a walk shall we?"

* * *

 

Alanna and the gang had just finished helping the elves in Denerim and reported to Arl Eamon of the incident and of the noble that was captured and tortured at the Arl of Denerim's estate. "I cannot believe he has even gone as far as selling civilians to further his ambitious cause for the throne, he is truly beyond saving. The Teyrn I knew is no longer there." Arl Eamon said as he brought his hands to his face in disgust at what the Teyrn has done to get his way.

"We must do everything we can to stop him, he cannot have those votes. He has made Ferelden a trading stock for slavery." Alistair growled as he slammed his hands on Arl Eamon's desk. "I will state my claim on the throne, I will not let him tear down what my father built. I will not let him bring this country down with him, Ferelden stood for more than this. We cannot afford disunity among us now or we will all perish."

"Are you sure about this Alistair? Not too long ago you protested fiercely on staking your claim on the throne. Is this truly what you want?" William asked Alistair as he looked at him.

"It doesn't matter what I want, whether I like it or not I will have to stake my claim as heir to the throne by blood. If I don't Ferelden will fall, I cannot live with myself knowing that I could have prevented this. These are desperate times and I am not a fool foolish enough to be selfish enough to only care for what I want, the people need a leader, a king and I must be that for them whether I like it or not." Alistair said as he looked at Arl Eamon and William. "Will, you are a Cousland. A noble of high importance I ask that you be my right hand, many listen to the voices of the Couslands for a long time. Your family, your father was the voice of reason in many council meetings. I ask that you too be that voice of reason in place of your father."

William nodded his head in agreement and knelt down on one knee, taking out his sword and placing it in his hands before him. "My duty is to my king and friend, you have my blade and loyalty. You need not ask."

Alistair smiled at William's honorable gesture and raised his hand. "Raise your head Will, you don't have to bow you stand before a friend. I should be the one to bow, you honor me by fighting beside me and being a friend I thought never possible for me. You were more of a brother to me then king Cailan himself was."

"Are you prepared for what will come in this meeting of councils Ali? I worry for you. You have feigned ignorance of many things to hide the intelligence you do have though at times you are the fool of our group." Alanna said as she leaned on the bookshelf by the door.

"Is anyone ever ready to be picked up by an ogre and thrust about in the air? I can't say I'll be fine but I'll be damned if I let him win just because I don't want to get my feelings hurt." Alistair replied.

"Then it is a battle for the throne." Lucian said as he walked in.

"This farce has cost the lives of many, the longer it is prolonged the less men we will have to fight against the darkspawn spewing from underneath the ground." Tamlen voiced as he took his place by Alanna's side.

"Exactly, I want this power struggle to end as quickly as possible. This civil war has cost many lives and their deaths were in vain." Alistair replied in agreement with Tamlen.

"If you're going to take the throne what our we gonna do about the bitch of a daughter Anora, like father like daughter. We need to take her down as well to secure your stake on the throne." William said as he looked at Alistair for a response.

"No, I don't want to just kill her off it's wrong." Alistair said as he furrowed his brows, in deep thought.

"Think on it Alistair, this is for the sake of Ferelden. I say down with the bloody wench and let her drown in her own blood." William said as he looked through the piles of papers he had folded and tucked into his chestplate.

"Your rather aggressive this morning." Alistair commented as he stared at the rather distracted William.

"We have yet to have word on our elder brother, he's worried is all." Serena gestured as she placed her hand on William's shoulder.

Alanna slipped out as the group continued to speak on the matter of Alistair taking the throne and what must be done to secure his claim. She walked into her room and undressed, taking off her bloody attire, soaking herself in the hot bath. She scrubbed herself thoroughly and ran her fingers through her hair humming and singing to herself quietly as she sunk her worries away in the warmth of the water.

_Emma banal ar las mir'lath_

_Ar las mir'vhenan ven ne_

_Ar glandival na'lath ena melana_

_Harellan ne harel ma na'lath ar nuvenin_

_Mala'lath theneras sahlin ar numin numin abelas_

_Ar numin numin abelas numin abelas_

_Emma abelas emma abelas abelas ma_

_Mala'lath theneras las ma abelas_

_Vir sulahn'nehn vir dirthera vir samahl la numin_

_Vir lath sa'vunin var shiral halam var lath halam_

_Emma u uth abelas suledin u Fen'harel ma ghilana_

_Ne'emma lath emma sa'lath_

_Dareth shiral ma'arlath dareth shiral emma sa'lath_

_Dareth shiral_

 

Alanna finished bathing and got out, searching through the wardrobe for something to wear. She pulled out a beautiful velvet royal blue dress with detailed silver threadings on the low cut neckline and trimmings of her dress and wide long sleeves. Alanna slipped on the blue dress and pulled out a beautiful silver belt with detailed engravments made with care from a small chest in the wardrobe, and put it on. She pulled her hair out of her dress and walked over to the vanity beside her bed and sat in front of it brushing her hair thoroughly before braiding it beautifully, letting it trail on her back. Alanna got up and grabbed the blue satin shoes in the wardrobe with silver trimmings and slipped them on, grabbing her dark black cloak as she headed out of Arl Eamon's estate. She left without a word to anyone where she was going, Alanna wrapped herself in her cloak and walked out to the marketsquare quiet and deep in thought. The boisterous crowd and gray stone walls and tall buildings overwhelmed her, it was as if it was preventing her from leaving rather then protecting from attacks on the other side. Everything seemed so cramped to her, behind these walls was not a life for her. She would rather much roam free outside of the stone gray walls then be inside of it. The two weeks spent here did nothing to help her adjust, it was torture for her. Not a speck of green anywhere just plain old gray here and gray there. It was utterly dull and she hated it, the buildings were no less different, such plain design just made her wonder what on earth were the _shemlens_  thinking when they built these buildings and walls.

Alanna walked about for a while then caught a glance of suspcious figures following not too far behind her. She looked around, many civilians were around. The best choice was to go elsewhere to keep people fro being caught in the crossfire. The people's safety was her first piority, she darted into an alleway and ran up a wall, lunging herself onto the roof of a house. She looked below and saw them chasing after her, Alanna bolted to the roof next over and jumped landing on it with ease. She jumped from roof to roof, making her way across the square to an unoccupied area. As she jumped into the air to the next roof in front of her a dagger flew across her way. Alanna twirled her body and used her cape, wrapping the dagger in it and flinging it back to them, landing a killing blow at one of them in the forehead. As soon as Alanna landed she sprinted across to the next roof, as she jumped a shock bomb was chucked in front of her. She cloaked herself with a barrier and braced herself for the impact as the bomb exploded, it flung her against the side of the house down to the ground. Her body rolled into the center of the empty courtyard, she pulled herself up and stood up fully. Alanna started to analyze her sitaution as Crows began to drop down from the roof and surround her, blocking her ways out. A tall dark haired hunky, menacing man jumped down from the roof and landed a few feet away from her. She waited for them to attack but none did, putting her on edge. The man looked at her with a vindictive smile as he closed the distance between them slightly. 

"I found you little girl." He said as he glared intensly at her.

"...." Alanna said nothing as she scanned through the crowd of faces not finding the one she was looking for.

" _Fallo_." The man said as the smile faded from his face.

The Crows began to move, Alanna followed them with her eyes. As they began to attack, Alanna blasted them with a telekinetic force, flinging them across the courtyard. She dodged a blade swinging down at her and grabbed the Crow holding the blade and jabbed his elbow swiftly popping his bone out, she gave him fast jabs to the face and jumped in the air kicking him across the courtyard. Alanna shot a paralysis spell on the ground and charged her hands with fire, her blue flames sorching the ground around her. She let it loose, killing half of the Crows instantly. The others became dispirited after their numbers began to dwindle, the man frowned and charged at her. He grabbed her and picked her up slamming her to the ground. Alanna gasped for air as she wrapped her legs around him and held on, giving him sharp blows to the face and his sides. She used her weight and pinned him to the ground, grabbing his sheathed dagger and bringing it to his neck. "Come no further or your leader dies."

They stopped and didn't move a muscle as they stared down at their leader. A loud devious laugh rang through the courtyard, Alanna glared down at the man as he looked at her with a devilish grin on his face. "What's so funny? Like being manhandled by a _little_ girl."

"Go ahead and kill me, but know this. He will never forgive you for killing me, his one and only true friend." The man said as his grin grew. 

Alanna's glare faded and pain filled her face, she dropped her gaurd forgetting the situation at the thought of him. He moved quickly and grabbed her hands, forcing himself on top of her. He has both her hands in his huge hand, pinned tightly to the ground. She jerked about as the man pulled a vial out of his hidden pocket in his chestplate and took some of the liquid to into his mouth. Alanna flailed and jerked about harder as he drew closer, she screamed as his face drew near. " **No** -"

Her scream was muffled by the man as he forced the liquid into her mouth and forced it down. She swallowed the concoction and gasped and coughed as the man drew his lips away from hers and stood up, hovering over her. He laughed at her as he watched her gasp for air. "If you had just swallowed the concoction sooner you wouldn't be gasping for air now would you?"

"Shut up." Alanna said as she struggled to get to her feet.

"Having trouble getting up are we?" He said sarcastically.

"What have you done to me?" Alanna snarled as her vision began to blur.

"Just a little gift to help sleep while I take you to a place I am sure would befit such a creature as rare as you." The man said as he grabbed Alanna as she collasped. "Find where Zev is and send him to me." He shouted out to the remaining Crows.

"You'll be taking her to the hideout yourself Taliesen?" One of the Crows asked.

"We must tend to our guest no?" Taliesen replied with a devilish grin.

* * *

 

Alanna woke up on a bed and jumped quickly to her feet and scanned her surroundings in confusion. She was definately not in Denerim and this was definately not a building outside of Denerim either, it was a boat. She was in a boat and judging by the stillness of it, it was still docked on the port. She tried to make a run for the door but stumbled and fell to the ground, the concoction was still in affect, leaving her vulnerable. She used the bed as a foothold and pulled herself to her feet, as soon as she did the door opened and the man came walking in with a smug expression on his face. "Finally the fun can begin now that you're awake **little** girl."

"Why didn't you just kill me when you had the chance in Denerim? Why bring me here?" Alanna growled as she readied herself.

" _Tsk tsk tsk_ , watch who you bare your fangs to little pup I am not Zevran." Taliesen said as his expression changed.

A chill went down her spine at his words that were filled with so much malice, of all the things she has been put through she couldn't believe it was the voice of this man and his spiteful expression that filled her with fear. She froze as he undressed himself taking off his chestplate and tossing it on the table, pulling off his tunic and gauntlets. He walked over towards her, eyes filled with a fiery desire. Alanna stumbled as she stepped back, eyes fixed on the half naked man standing before her. Scars all over his strong chiseled body showing years of experience and ferocity, Alanna tried to move away from him further as he drew closer but her back was already against the wall. Fear consuming her she tried to force her way through to the door but he caught her hands as if he were fighting a child, he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her into his embrace. "Lets see why Zev is so fascinated with you, from the way he acts when I speak of you it seems you're more than just a pretty face. Tell me my sweet is it because of this body that he has lost all rationale and can no longer be reasoned with? I doubt it is any other but what's between these legs, its all you can offer him. This rare beauty that you are, such a face would draw anyones attention." He brought his face closer to her as he grabbed her buttocks, massaging them erotically, grinning as he drew close to her face.

She raised her voice as his face drew near and tried to push him away. " **No** -"

Her scream was muffled by his lips, he forced her lips open and entered his tongue in her mouth. She pushed and punched at his chest fiercly, her weak jabs being completely ignored by him. She bit his lip, breaking their lips from each other. She gasped for air as she struggled to get free from his embrace. Angered he grabbed her and tossed her to the bed forcefully, her hair fell and fluttered about her as the ribbon she used to tie her hair broke. "( _Laughs loudly_ )  **You little bitch**." He grabbed her by the leg and pulled her to him and grabbed the neckline of her dress and ripped it open, baring her breasts.

She screamed as she quickly used her arms to cover her breasts. " **No!!** ", Alanna tried to cast a spell but to her dismay nothing came out.

He scoffed as she did so and pryed her arms away from her breasts. "You're magic won't work here I have made sure of it, can't cast spells if you can't focus thus the little concoction I gave you before. It worked wonders I am very pleased with the outcome."

" **No** , **please don't**." Alanna pleaded as she began to realize.

"My sweet, do not act as if you've never known a man. I am sure Zev taught you well, now let me see this body that has beguiled our poor Zevran." He said as he gazed upon her bareskin.

" **You're enjoying this aren't you** , **I can barely put up a fight in this condition and you like it**." Alanna retorted as she fought to keep his eyes away from her bareskin.

He smiled at her words and brushed his hand down her neck to her breast and slipped his other hand underneath her dress caressing her thigh. "So young, so vulnerable _mmm_ we're going to have lots of fun my sweet.", He wedged himself between her legs and brought his face down kissing her neck, down to her breast, sucking and licking on it as he rubbed himself against her.

Chills went down her spine as she felt his hardness rubbing against her and his lips on her breast, she tried to push him away but it was as if he were a boulder. Nothing she did would make him move, he pulled her dress up and began to pull at her undergarment; she raised her voice and pushed at his shoulder as he hovered over her. " **Stop!!** "

He smiled devilishly and continued to engulf himself in his pleasure ignoring her as she screamed at the top of her lungs. " **NOOOO!!! ZEVRAN!!** "

He laughed and grabbed her face, grinning with satisfaction as he saw her rattled expression on her beautiful face. "He will no longer have any interest in you now knowing that you have given yourself to another man that was not him.", He let go of her face as the spiteful words left his lips. 

Alanna shut her eyes, turning her face away from him. " _Gara ra tarasul_.", She felt helpless against him, angered at the thought of being so vulnerable at this moment made her hate herself for being so weak in the moment she really needed to be strong.

He grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. "Look at me, I want you to see who you are making love to. I want you to see my face when you think of him, I want you to remember this night as the night you truly became a woman. This is what happens when you affliate yourself with people like Zev. You should have never saved him sweet cheeks." He grabbed her waist with his free hand and pulled her body close to him as he kissed the nape of her neck and growled as he did so. 

Alanna let out a soft gasped and suddenly saw what was unfolding before her. "You are jealous aren't you?" Alanna said as she stared into his eyes.

Taliesen glared at her and scoffed in disbelief. "Jealous? Of what? Of you?", He didn't want to believe this truth that was unfolding before him and just stared at her.

"No, of **him**. You want me isn't that it? otherwise you wouldn't have tried so hard to capture me alive before. Now that you have me alone and to yourself, instead of killing me you are doing this." Alanna said as her voice steadied.

Taliesen was at a lost of words, he didn't know how to respond to her. As if his feelings were known and brought to light he projected it in anger and grabbed her neck aggressively. " **Shut up wench**."

"( _Grunt_ ) It's the truth isn't it? I seen the way you look at me, wantingly." Alanna said as she pushed against his chest with her hand.

He growled and grabbed her face firmly and glared into her eyes. "He chose you over the Crows, over me. What makes you think I am doing this because I desire you, I want him to suffer. Continue to look as pitiful as you do now, I want to see the look on his face when he see's that his woman was taken underneath his very nose, and that he could of saved her if only he had just been here sooner.", it was petty and unattractive he knew this but he refused to admit what he felt. 

As he pulled her waist up against him Zevran bursted through the door screaming at the top of his lungs drenched in blood with fire in his eyes. " **Taliesen you son of bitch where is she!!** "

Taliesen grinned as he held one of Alanna's breast in his hand and his other hand wrapped around her waist. " _Sei fratello in ritardo_."

Zev stared at the half naked Taliesen and the dishivealed Alanna in bed, eyes wet with tears, shock at the sight of him. Zev's heart shattered at the sight of her, her body was bruised with hand prints and fingerprints. Her eyes wet and red with tears, the love of his life was hurt because of his indesiciveness, anger overflowed his mind, body, and soul. He charged at Taliesen and knocked him over out of the bed. Taliesen snarled and puched Zev in the face and kicked him off of him, springing himself to his feet. Zev kicked him, Taliesen blocked and swung at him.

Zev countered it and kneed him in the stomach, Taliesen hunched over and gasped for air and laughed as he slugged Zev on his side. " **Lei vuol dire che tanto per te!?** "

" **YES!! SHE DOES YOU SON OF BITCH SHE MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME!!** " Zev screamed as he tackled Taliesen and punched him in the face.

" **I warned you what would happen** , **you should of stayed numb**. **You should of stayed away from her** , **if you have never spared her life none of this would have happend!** " Taliesen shouted as he elbowed Zev in the stomach.

" **YOU SON OF A BITCH I LOVE HER!! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!!** " Zev said as he drew his blades.

Taliesen drew his and they began to clash blades, exchanging swift blows  to one another. Zevran dodged Taliesen's incoming blade and kicked him out of the room. Taliesen reacted quickly and windmilled him on his side as he spranged to his feet. The sound of steel clashing and grinding against each other filled the halls of the boat. Zevran punched a hole in the wall as Taliesen dodged Zev's swing, he laughed at him and scorned him. "You don't fight well when you're angry _fratello_."

Zev roared as he jumped into the air and  jabbed his blade at Taliesen. " **Tu non sei mio fratello e io non sono tuo fratello** , **non più!** "

Taliesen parried his blade away and jabbed Zev with the hilt of his blade on his stomach. Zev grunted and grabbed Taliesen's hand and and took out a hidden dagger in his sleeve and slid it in three swift motions along Taliesen's arm, cutting his nerves. Taliesen dropped his blade and grunted and shouted from the pain. " **Zev** _(Laughs insanely)_ **the look on your face brings me joy** , **I revel in your sufferng you bastard**."

Zevran became even more infuriated and stuck his dagger in Taliesen's thigh, Taliesen growled and grunted as he fell to his knees. Zevran stared down at him and kicked him, flinging him through the door across the deck. Taliesen laughed as he threw his hidden daggers at Zevran and staggered to his feet. Zevran deflected them with ease and walked over towards Taliesen, grabbing him and dealing quick blows to his face and abdomen. Taliesen pulled out another hidden blade and jabbed Zev on the shoulder, he grunted as he pulled it out. Taliesen laughed as he stood up and spinned his body in the air, roundhouse kicking Zev in the face. Alanna staggered out of the room down to the halls, heading towards the stairs. She heard Zev's hoarse roars and screams as the sound of his punches filled the night air, Alanna walked out onto the deck and saw Zevran and Taliesen fighting hard. Taliesen slashed his hidden blade across Zevran's stomache as Zev spinned and turned to the side, Zev pressed against the wound as he landed a punch on Taliesen's face. Taliesen shook his head and returned the punch, Zev dodged and uppercutted him.

Taliesen landed on his back but quickly leapt back to his feet doing a spinning hook kick, landing kick across Zev's face. Zev shook his head and charged at him, grappling him and slamming him to the ground, Taliesen wrapped his legs tightly around Zev's waist and punched him in the face. Zev let go and jumped away from him, back kicking him as he did so. Taliesen dodged as he sprung to his feet and side kicked Zev, Zev blocked it and shifted his weight as he jumped up into the aire and kneed Taliesen in the face. Taliesen staggered as he held onto the railing, Zev ran towards him but stopped midway as he was shot with an arrow. The arrow planted itself on his side, Zev grunted as he pulled it out, glaring intensely at Taliesen as he fell to his knees. Taliesen laughed as he climbed the railing and stood on top of it. "Did you really think this was going to be the end? (Laughs menacingly) Zev you fool this is the end of our games for now, see you soon old pal.", He said as he leaned back and fell into the sea.

Zev screamed as he got ran over to the railing and gazed out into the dark waters cursing Taliesen as he slammed his hand against the railing. " **Nooo!! Damn you!! You son of a bitch!!** "

Alanna walked over towards him and placed her hand on his arm, he growled and grabbed her hand fiercly as he turned. She flinched and gasped as he looked at her with his beastly eyes, Zev returned to his senses quickly as he gazed upon her and saw how monstrous he looked in her frightened eyes and released her hand from his tight grip. "Did he..."

"No he didn't, please just take me back to the estate." Alanna said quietly, holding herself tightly.

Zevran said nothing more and held her in his arms, picking her up and carrying her as he walked away from the docks.

* * *

 

 

Once they were back into the city he headed straight to the estate to her room, he brought her in through the window and gently placed her on her bed. He turned his face away from her and walked over to her tiny wooden table near by the fireplace and placed two vials of herb medicines on it and grabbed a few wood blocks, tossing them into the fireplace. She said nothing as she stared at his broad back, watching him stoking the flames. Neither said a word to one another as they sat in the room in silence, Zev scratched the back of his head as he stared into the warm fire. "You should wash up, get clean and get some rest."

"Am I dirty to you? Are you ashamed of me now is it?" Taliesen's words lingering in her mind.

" **Stop** , I **don't** want to do this right now just do as I say _bambina_." Zev said as he placed his hand over his eyes.

Alanna slipped the torn dress off and let it fall to the ground and walked over to the bath that Zev had prepared for her, she got in and sunk herself into it. Zev took off his breastplate and pulled off his tunic, tending to his wounds, wiping them with a warm wet cloth, squeezing the crimson dyed cloth above a bowl on the table. He took out a bottle of ale and popped it open drinking it quietly as he sat down on a wooden chair by the fire. Alanna got out of the bath and walked over towards him pulling at his pants, her hand trailing his broad chest down to his open wound on his stomach. He growled softly at her touch and gazed down at her beautiful face. "What are you doing?"

"Healing." Alanna replied softly.

She traced her fingers on his wound and began to heal them as she trailed his chest with soft kisses up to his neck, chin, then lips, prying his lips open with her tongue. Zev returned her kiss and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her roughly onto his lap, closing the gap between them. He groaned softly as he brushed his hand down her round buttocks to her folds, rubbing it and placing a finger inside of her. She let out a gasp and moaned erotically making him groan as he began to harden.

Alanna finished healing him completely and placed her hand in his pants rubbing him, he growled as he kissed her deeply and passionately, her folds becoming wet. She pulled him into the bathroom leading him into towards the bath, he gazed at her and pulled her to him kissing her madly, she moaned as he rubbed against her. Zev pulled on his buckle and dropped his trousers to the ground as he followed Alanna into the warm flowered bath. He grabbed her by her hips and pulled her on top of him, entering inside of her. She gasped and moaned as he moved her hips down on him and began to move his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she moaned loudly, his thrusts getting deeper inside of her making her squeal in delight. Zev grunted as he quickened his pace, gazing at her face as she looked at him with such a wanting and lewd expression. Alanna moaned loudly as he pumped harder into her, saying his name softly over and over again. She held onto him tightly as she began to tighten and came as he pumped into her, Zev grunted as he felt her tighten, feeling tremors, he pushed himself in and ejected his juice inside of her, she moaned loudly as she came again.

Zev picked her up and brought her to the bed, hovering above her, he flipped her over and brought her hips up against him. He massaged her buttocks and growled as he kissed it. He bent down and brought his hand to her thighs. " _Bambina_ spread your legs, let me see you."

Alanna moaned softly as she pulled herself up to balance herself better and spread her legs. "Zev, _mmm_."

Zev let out a deep laugh as he gazed at her round bottom, he grabbed them and spreaded them apart, entering his tongue between her folds. She moaned and gasped as she held onto the sheets of her bed, planting her face into it, muffling her moans. Her body quivered as Zev plowed his tongue in her, she struggled to get up and turned her head to him with pleading eyes. " _Mmmm_ , Zev please, _mmm_."

Zev brought his face up and looked at her smugly as he smacked her buttock gently. "Beg me."

Alanna looked up at his towering body and blushed as she opened her mouth. "Please Zev I want it."

"You want what?" Zev replied amusingly.

"I want you." Alanna replied, moist-eyed.

"To do what? Tell me what you want me to do." Zev growled as he rubbed himself against her folds.

Alanna moaned as her body quivered. "I want you inside of me."

Zev smiled devilishly as he thrust himself inside of her, she moaned and gasped loudly as she came. Zev let out a deep laugh as he smacked her buttock playfully. "What's this? You came already _bambina_? I must punish you for not waiting for me."

Alanna blushed and moaned as Zev began to move his hips, thrusting hard and deep inside of her. Her body quivered as pleasure engulfed her, she moaned loudly as he cupped her bouncing breasts and pounded faster and harder. " _Ahhhh_ , Zev _mmm_ , I can't, I'm gonna-"

"Hold it _bambina_ not just yet." Zev said as he grunted, pumping fasting and harder with each stroke.

Alanna's legs began to shake as she felt her climax near, Zev felt her tightening and thrusted stronger, her buttocks bouncing as he pumped into her. Alanna screamed in pleasure as her body began to tingle and felt an explosion as she came, Zev following her. He groaned loudly as he released his juices inside of her, her legs gave in as her body quivered, still going through her climax. Zev smiled as he flipped her over and wedged himself between her legs kissing her passionately as he thrusted himself back inside of her agressively. Alanna let out an unusual high pitched moan as he thrust hard and slowly inside of her. " _Mmmm_ , _ahhh_ , Zev."

Zev smiled as he pounded into her. "I prefer this position most, I can see your lovely face as you make such lovely expressions for me."

Alanna moaned as she dug her nails in his shoulders down his back, Zevran grunted as she tightened, he ejected his juices inside of her again as she screamed, following right after. He looked at her beautiful face and kissed her as she squirmed underneath him, he laid on top of her preventing her from moving as he gave her a crooked smile. "Let's stay this way for a while."

Alanna let out a soft gasp as she wrapped her arms around his neck. " _Ahnsal ma nuven'in_."

* * *

 

_His body rubbing against hers, his face not the one she loved._

_His hands tracing her body and trailing her neck with kisses._

_Her body frozen in place as the face that hovers over her is one unknown to her._

_Her body beneath his as he stares at her nakedness brings chills down her spine._

_He calls her 'My sweet'._

 

Alanna gasped as she woke up rattled, Zev turned and faced her, his arm swung over her chest. Alanna flinched and froze as she looked down to look upon his face, her shakened face softened as she began to realize it was a dream. Taliesen was the last person she wanted to dream of. She squirmed herself closer to Zevran, her face resting on his chest. Zevran had already awoken but did not say a word and pretended to still be alseep. He had awoken when he heard her gasp and felt her body tremble through the sheets. Taliesen had gotten under her skin, he knew she wasn't okay, yet he let what happened between them last night happen when it shouldn't have. He let his body be her comfort as she leaned in closer to him. 

It was the aftertoon and everyone looked on at the two elves as they appeared into the stragedy room. Tamlen was so angered he flew past the others and landed a fist into Zev's jaw. Zev rubbed his jaw as he looked back at the angry elf and smiled his roguish smile. "This is the welcome I get after all I've done?"

Alistair moved to take a hit as well but was stopped by Lucian, Alistair snarled as he glared at Zevran. " **You bastard how dare you show your face here after everything you've done!!** "

Alanna moved to protect Zevran as she cupped his aching jaw with her hand. "Enough what's done is done, he is here and he is with me that's all that matters."

Tamlen was shocked and yelled at her as he grabbed her arm. " ** _Lethellan_ , You out of your freaking mind!? He betrayed you, us! He hurt you and you're just going to pretend that he didn't sell us out!? Dammit _lethellan_  you fool, get away from him!**"

Zev snarled as he grabbed tightly onto Tamlen's wrist and glared at him. " **Let her go** , **it is her decision not yours**."

Tamlen glared back at him and grabbed his collar. " **Clearly she can't make any decisions right now** , **she's an emotional wreck and you are preying on it you sonova bitch!** "

"Enough of this foolishness if she wishes to damn herself then I say let her." Morrigan said as she pushed the two away from each other. "Tamlen you are not her keeper and she is not yours, if she wishes to stay with this good for nothing mongrel then let her. She must decide on her own if he is worth the beating of her heart. I don't agree with her decision but when do we ever agree on anything. Let her choose."

Tamlen snarled and frowned as he walked back to the other side of the room. Arl Eamon was quite baffled by the whole thing and took a while to gather his thoughts. "Right, the horde is coming sooner than we anticipated we must have the landsmeet now or all of Ferelden is damned."

Alanna held Zev's hand tightly as she looked at everyone. "Then we should have it."

The Arl looked at everyone. "Is this what everyone agrees on?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and left the room to prepare for the landsmeet. Zev looked at Alanna and noticed that she wasn't being herself, the look on her face he knew it all too well. "What are you going to do?"

"I am going to ensure we win the landsmeet." Alanna said as she grabbed her gear.

"You're going to see Ignacio aren't you." Zev said bitterly.

"Yes, if you are willing I hope you would come with me." Alanna said as she strapped on her gear.

Zev grabbed her shoulder and turned her towards him. "It doesn't change what he did _bambina_."

"Then we just do what we can to win that meet and void that contract." Alanna said coldly.

"Taliesen will still come for you regardless of the contract, it's personal. It has nothing to do with the Crows or the contract not anymore." Zev replied as he tried to coerce her to stay and not meet the Crow grandmaster.

Alanna shook her head and walked out of the room and turned her face away so that he couldn't see the expression she had on her face. "At least he knows what he wants.", it was a petty shot she knew that herself, it wasn't his fault but she was so angry with herself. After everything he chose, he did, so why does it hurt so much? She couldn't understand it, why did it bother her so much? Made her so angry? She bit her lip as she walked on, not even bothering to wait for Zevran to follow.

Zevran left it alone and said nothing, she was right, Taliesen knew what he was going to do and did it. But Zevran, he didn't know or should he say he did but couldn't decide what meant more. He clenched his hand tightly as he followed after her, watching her swaying hips in silence as they exited the estate. They walked into the bustling market square and made their way through the waves of people towards Ignacio who was surprised to see the two. "I Take it you wish to barter somewhere more private?"

Zev watched Ignacio closely as he kept his hand brushing lightly on the hilt of his blade and his other hand pressed softly behind Alanna's back. He scanned their surroundings closely, a crowd meant nothing to the Crows. If the mark is there it will be hit no matter the situation, he knew that well. They were vulnerable out in the open he knew and so did she, but it was a risk she was willing to take for a landsmeet he knew not if they could win. "Tread carefully _bambina mio_ , we must do this quickly."

Alanna nodded and spoke quickly. "I would like to see your special wares and perhaps strike a bargain."

Ignacio nodded his head and slid a piece of paper into her hand and the two elves left immediatly from the square to the Gnawed Noble Tavern, using it as a haven temporarily to read the note that was given to them. Alanna opened the folded paper and skimmed it through. "It says to meet at the Pink Pearl if we are game.", Alanna looked up to meet Zevran's gaze as his furrowed brows softened at her gaze.

"Then we go, brothels mean pleasure and that means they are willing to strike up a bargain. Consider it a neutral zone, The Crows have a soft spot for these kind of places it is where they get their recruits." Zev said as they got up and began to walk out of the Tavern.

"Good to know." Alanna replied as she walked beside him, their hands brushing past each other.

Zev held her hand and looked at her intently as he whispered softly into her ear. "Do not leave my side for even a second that is all it takes for them to make a move. I can't-" 

"I know, I won't." Alanna replied softly as she returned his gaze.

* * *

 

The two entered the Pink Pearl and walked towards the bedrooms and stood in front of the room that held a cryptic symbol of a crow on the door. Zevran took a deep breath and held Alanna's hand tightly as he stared at the door. "This is it, are you ready _bella_?"

"Whenever you are." Alanna replied as she squeezed his hand in return.

Zevran knocked on the door with a cryptic rhythmn, the door opened and they walked in. Ignacio awaited for them at the end of the room. He glanced at the two and smiled his business smile as he greeted the two warmly. " _Ah_ , glad you could make it to our meeting."

"Feelings mutual." Zev replied as he scanned the room for traps, pulling Alanna behind him. 

Ignacio smiled and raised his arms in the air as a sign of him being unarmed. "Relax Zevran, you know the rules. Never use the brothels as a battle zone, it's bad business for us." 

Zevran kept his fingers lightly brushing on top of the hilt of his blades as he glowered at him. "One can never be too cautious."

Ignacio nodded his head in agreement and looked towards Alanna as he rested his hands on his lap. "So you have come to ask the Crows for help? Or are you going to try and kill me."

Alanna smirked as she shrugged her shoulders. "I could kill you, but what good are you to me dead. I came to see if there is by any chance you have taken a contract from amongst the nobles while you were here."

Ignacio smiled and brought a hand to his chin. "Ah, as a matter of fact I have. And judging by your question you wish to join in on this contract yes?"

Alanna glanced at Zevran for a second and squeezed his hand as she spoke sternly. "Yes, tell me of this mark and if I can be of any help."

Ignacio smiled and chuckled as he looked at the two. "Good answer _ragazza_. The mark is a child."

Alanna shifted her weight as she listened. "And this mark is a noble's child I take it."

Ignacio nodded his head. "He is being held for ransom, and to their luck the Crows are here within the city on another business so we struck a bargain with the weeping family. Gold for blood of the child's kidnappers, I say it is a very good bargain no?"

Alanna did not respond to the question and began to run the play in her head. Zevran looked at Ignacio and tilt his head to the side. "When are you to meet for the ransom of the boy?"

Ignacio smiled, Zevran was one of the best indeed. He was never one to dance about, always straight to the point. "Very soon, which is why you must make a decision quickly. The child's life is at stake, if he is returned harmed we do not get our money."

"Zevran and I will aide you in this, but what of the contract on my head?" Alanna replied as she crossed her arms.

"That my dear _ragazza_ , is beyond my abilities as I was not the one to take the contract. It was another grandmaster, but rest assured there will be a cease fire considering you are aiding us in another matter." Ignacio replied.

"It was worth a shot, and I do believe they wouldn't interfere with a fellow Crows business correct?" Alanna said as she glanced over at Zevran for confirmation, in which he nodded to.

"It is part of the code, _'Never sabatoge a fellow Crows business even if it is your mark. You must wait precisely till their business has been concluded before you complete the task you were given on the mark.'_ interferring in a fellow Crows business is bad for work and it also brings tension amongst the households. This does not happen quite often so we are in luck for now." Zevran replied as he kept his eyes focused on Ignacio.

Alanna turned her attention back to Ignacio and nodded her head. "Then let us begin, where shall we meet?"

Ignacio grinned and stood up. "Good answer _ragazza_ , we will be heading to a secluded part of the city to do the ransom. And I am guessing you know where."

Alanna nodded her head. "Damn, it's the bandits vacant part of town isn't it?"

Ignacio nodded. "I would feel more assured if you were to acompany me in such matters, and it would also fall in your favors. I know of the landsmeet, and this particular ransom is for one of the noble's partaking in this landsmeet of yours."

"Then let us finish this." Zevran said as he grabbed Alanna's hand and began to walk out of the room.

"I believe this meeting has be adjourned. Good luck Zevran." Ignacio said as he watched the two leave.

* * *

 

 

The landsmeet was over in a flash with some interference but everything fell into their favor. Everyone gathered into the Arl's meeting room and took a deep breath of relief as they all stood amongst each other. Alistair looked to them and smiled softly as he held Serena's hand. "Well looks like I became king and got engaged all at once."

William chuckled as he wrapped an arm around his neck. "Welcome to the family Ali, you better care for her well or you will be getting fist in your face in place of a kiss."

Serena laughed as she held Alistair's hand. Alistair rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as he laughed. "I know it wasn't much of an extravagant purposal but I am glad you said yes Serena."

Serena smiled brightly as her bright green eyes met his gaze. "How could I refuse a purposal from the king himself. Ali I would have said yes no matter how you asked, I love you and I want to spent the rest of my life by your side."

everyone giggled and poked fun at the two who professed their love so warmly in front of them. Tamlen's attention was on Zevran and Alanna the entire time, he finally spoke out what he felt as he glared at Zevran. "Where were the two of you before the landsmeet began? The noble said we saved their child but we did not, no one left the estate except the two of you."

Zevran began to speak but Alanna shook her head and turned her attention to Tamlen. "We helped the Crows with a search and rescue, the boy happend to be the son of a noble attending the landsmeet."

Tamlen was infuriated, his expression made known to all, everyone stayed silent as he yelled at Alanna. " **The very people that are after us you help!? Are you even listening to what you are saying!? You aren't yourself** , **ever since this man joined us you have changed. You are making risky decisions that no sane person would make**. **What is going on!? Is it because of him!? _Sil'ahn em mala lethallan_!** "

Alanna took a moment to answer, it was true she had changed. Tamlen frowned as he stood before her. " ** _Tel din daral sil'ahn!?_** "

" _Ar telir felgarem_." Alanna replied as she glared back. 

" ** _Mah tel din sil'ahn_**." Tamlen growled.

" **Enough I will not argue with you** , **what's done is done**. **Now are you going to continue to fight me on this or are we going to come up with a plan to save Ferelden**." Alanna growled back which surprised everyone, she had never raised her voice before at Tamlen nor anyone else it was a first.

Tamlen said no more and they all began to plan for the battle for Ferelden.

* * *

 

 

Alanna held Zevran's hand as they spent their final night together in each others embrace. She gazed at his beautiful face and smiled sadly. "This may be our last night together, I-"

"No, say no more.", Zevran said as he brought his hand to her face and met her gaze. " _Bambina_ this is not the end, their is still time. We have a long journey ahead of us and I-"

"This will be." Alanna said softly.

Zevran furrowed his brows in confusion, he saw the look on her face and began to be filled with anger and sadness. He knew that expression and what came with it. " **No** , **no you are not doing this _bella_ let's talk this over shall we?** "

Alanna bit her lip and turned her gaze away from him as she spoke. "There is no other way, I-"

" **There is no other way!? You mean there is** , **but you will not take it!?** " Zevran snarled as he got up and shook her hands away from him.

Alanna did not respond to his question and continued on. "I am going to sacrifice my life when the time comes that we face the Archdemon and I will not have you see what I..."

"See you die, see you throw away your life." Zevran sneered as he glared at her. " **How dare you** , **have I not given you everything of me!? I gave all that was asked of me and you are going to throw away your life**. **Why did you make me like this** , **I cannot...** "

Alanna reached for him but he smacked her hand away. "Zev, I-"

" **Enough** , **I will hear no more of this**. **I wish I had killed you the moment we first met** , **I was a fool in letting you live**. **You have ruined me**." Zevran said as he moved away from her and headed towards the door.

" **Someone must do this** , **and it can't be just anyone Zev**. **It must be a Warden** , **someone with the taint inside of them**." Alanna said as she watched him stop at the front of the door.

Zevran didn't turn to look at her, hiding the expression on his face from her. "And you decided on your own that you would give up your life."

"I know this is hard to understand but it must be done." Alanna said as she looked at him.

"You didn't even ask what I wanted, what about what I want _bella_? What about how I feel? Did you not think about this at all? _Ti amo cara mia_ , Alanna don't do this." Zevran pleaded as he stood in front of the door, his head against it, a break in his voice.

Alanna fought back her tears as she saw him break in front of her, it was the first time he had ever called her name like that. It was breaking her heart. "I can't."

"Just because it is done doesn't mean it must be done, I have finally found what I have been missing my entire life. Do not take it away from me, I beg of you **don't do this** , **please**." Zevran's voice shook as he fought back the tears in his eyes.

Alanna's voice shook as she swallowed. "It is already done."

Zevran opened the door and walked out. Alanna wept as she left alone. Zevran walked out to the courtyard and screamed in anger and pain as he fell to his knees and hit the ground with his fist. " **Why!? Why her!? Why did you give such dazzling light to me and take it from me!? Why!? Are you not supposed to protect us** , **to watch over us!? Tell me Creators if you are so great then why her!? Is it not enough!? Answer me!!** "

Zevran stayed out in the courtyard for hours, he wiped the tears from his wet cheeks and turned his eyes towards Morrigan's room. He could see light from her window and knew she was still up. He struggled to his feet and walked over towards her room. Morrigan was reading her mother's grimoire when she felt his presence. "Do lurk about in the dark like a rat if you must."

Zevran came out of the shadow of her room and stood before her. Morrigan didn't turn to look at him and continued reading. "Speak quickly, why have you come so late to my chamber?"

Zevran looked at her back and spoke quickly and straight to the point. "You know about the taint with the Wardens and the Archdemon do you not?"

Morrigan looked up, astonished yet not surprised that he knew. "So you know then."

Zevran nodded. "Is there anyway to stop it."

Morrigan turned and faced him, her arms crossed. "This is about Alanna dearest isn't it?"

Zevran bit his lip as he looked at her. "I need to know, can you save her?"

Morrigan saw his puffy red eyes and felt an ache in her heart at the sight of him. "You don't look so well, I do have a way to save our fellow Wardens and I... I am awaiting for it to be done."

Zevran furrowed his brows. "What do you mean _'Awaiting'_?"

Morrigan held the beautiful necklace gifted to her by Taleisin and had a sadden face as she smiled softly. "I gave a proposition to my love Taleisin, he has yet to reply."

"You are going to leave him I take it." Zevran replied as he studied the position of her body and her gestures.

"Yes, I... after it is done I will leave." Morrigan replied.

"And he did not take to it well." Zevran said as he looked at her.

Morrigan sighed as she looked at the ground. "No, he did not take to it well. All you elves are so stubborn, he's such a fool."

Zevran said nothing at first but then replied. "We love too deeply I suppose. Too much heart, too much feeling, I would have thought he would be leaving you."

Morrigan laughed. " _Hah_ , the fool won't let what is between us end despite what we found out about the Archdemon. I blame the fool, he is the one leaving me how dare he refuse my proposition. I only wish to keep him alive, to keep them alive."

"As do I." Zevran replied.

There was a knock at the door, Morrigan answered it. "Who is it at this hour?"

"You're really going to say that after letting Zevran in your room at this late hour?" Taleisin replied.

Morrigan stood up as the door opend. "Then you are-"

"Yes, I will do it. But on the condition that you not leave my side Morrigan, that child is as well as mine as it will be yours." Taleisin replied.

Morrigan frowned as she glared at him. "You stubborn fool, you-"

"I love you Morrigan, I will not beget you a child and have you raise it alone." Taleisin said as he stood before her.

Morrigan's voice quaked as she tried to speak. "You-"

"I will always protect you." Taleisin said as he brought his hand to her face.

Tears fell from Morrigan's face as she held his hand. "I... you should not be so... you have no idea what might happen in the days to come, to make such promises..."

Zevran bowed and took his leave as the two spoke softly to one another. He stood in front of Alanna's window and watched the light go out. "I will not let you throw away your life."

It was morning, Zevran went to see Morrigan and saw that the ritual was done. Everyone gathered together and began to ready themselves for the final battle.

* * *

 

 

Zevran ran to Alanna's side as she stood before the Archdemon along with her fellow Wardens. Alanna stood there in shock as she looked at Zevran. "I thought-"

"That I left!? Perish the thought, To be by your side, I would willingly storm the Black City itself. Never doubt it." Zevran said as he pulled her to him and smashed his lips against hers, kissing her passionately. Zevran gasped as he broke their kiss and held her tightly as he gazed upon her. "If this should be the last we speak, I want you to know... assassinating you was the luckiest thing that could have happened to me."

Alanna laughed as she clung to him and kissed him passionately once more. " I love you, Zevran. I hope you know that. I would face the Creators to stay by your side." 

Zevran smiled as he kissed her once more. "Yes. Yes, I know that. _Cara mia_ , Alanna let us fight together once more."

Alanna nodded and both charged with the rest of the Wardens towards the Archdemon. Zevran sprinted towards the back of it to flank it as Alanna ran to the otherside to stop its movement. The others fought it head on as Alanna and zevran worked together to bring it down to its knees. Taleisin charged and jumped on top, taking the final blow causing a blast, Alanna screamed as she flew into the air. Zevran tried to grab her hand but to no avail, they were torn apart by the blast. Zevran screamed out her name as they were flung apart from each other. " **ALANNNNAAAAAA!!!** "

Zevran woke up, his vision blurred, he was in pain and struggled to his feet. He looked around as he staggered about to find her, the voices distorted as he saw people looking for their companions and loved ones. He walked on till he saw Tamlen standing in the distance, his face drawn of color, he ran towards him. Tamlen saw him coming and grabbed a hold of him. "Wait, you don't want to see her right now."

" _ **Lasa em dara**_." Zevran said as he pushed Tamlen's hands away from him.

" _Tel din nuvena ma itha ash min vir_." Tamlen replied sadly.

Zevran saw her body lying limp on the edge and ran towards her, he held her body as he screamed, tears falling from his eyes. No one said anything as the Crow wept tears of anguish and sorrow over the lost of his love. He held her body tightly in disbelief, did the ritual not work? How could this happen, it wasn't supposed to happen this way. It wasn't supposed to be this way, Zevran sat there in shock as their fellow companions came towards them, faces filled with sorrow. The sound of the world was shunned out of Zevran's hearing as he held her tightly in his arms, tears fell endlessly from his face as he continued to scream till his voice grew hoarse and he could no longer utter another sound. As he rocked her in his arms their fellow companions surrounded them, Tamlen brought a hand to Zevran's shoulder. Zevran refused their comfort and shook Tamlen's hand off of him, he kissed her forehead as he continued to rock her in his arms. Tamlen and the others couldn't bear to watch such a heartbreaking scene, they pulled Alanna away from Zevran as he helplessly watched as they ripped her away from his arms. Zevran slowly stood up and watched as the took her away, staring at her limp body. Zevran staggered as he walked and fell to his knees, his gaze at her pale face. Zevran struggled to his feet and looked at her once more from afar before leaving without a word.

Everyone brought her body together to a private room, Wynne examined her once more and placed her head on Alanna's chest listening for a heartbeat and to her surprise there was one, it was faint but there. She wept as she looked up and told everyone who stood in the room. "She's alive, she's okay. She's weak but okay."

Tears fell from everyones face as they breathed a breath of relief. Tamlen looked at Alanna and smiled softly as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "I should inform the Crow of her status." 

Everyone looked about the room and was surprised to see that Zevran was not in the room. Lucian stared at the opened door as he spoke. "Where is he?"

Everyone looked for him but found no trace of him. He was gone. Alanna's eyes slowly fluttered as the words that came from her mouth was none other than the name of her love. "Zevran?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma sa'lath - My one love  
> Fallo - Do it  
> Sei fratello in ritardo - You're late brother  
> Lei vuol dire che tanto per te!? - She means this much to you  
> Tu non sei mio fratello e io non sono tuo fratello, non più! - You are not my brother and I am not your brother, not anymore.
> 
> Emma banal ar las mir lath  
> Ar las mir vhenan ven ne  
> Ar glandival na lath ena melana  
> Harellan ne harel ma na lath ar nuvenin  
> Mala lath theneras sahlin ar numin numin abelas  
> Ar numin numin abelas numin abelas  
> Emma abelas emma abelas abelas ma  
> Mala lath theneras las ma abelas  
> Vir sulahn'nehn vir dirthera vir samahl la numin  
> Vir lath sa'vunin var shiral halam var lath halam  
> Emma u uth abelas suledin u Fen'harel ma ghilana  
> Ne'emma lath emma sa'lath  
> Dareth shiral ma'arlath dareth shiral emma sa'lath  
> Dareth shiral
> 
> Within nothing I gave my love, I gave you my heart  
> I believed your love would come in time  
> Trickster you tricked me, your love was all I wanted  
> Your love a dream, now in this moment I cry tears of sorrow  
> I cry tears of sorrow, tears of sorrow  
> I am full of sorrow, I am sorrow, sorrow is me  
> Your love a dream, gives me sorrow  
> We sing, rejoice, we tell tales, we laugh and cry  
> We love one more day, our journey has finished our love has ended  
> I am alone, forever I endure sorrow alone, Dreadwolf guides me  
> You are my love, my one love  
> Farewell my love, farewell my one love  
> Farewell
> 
> Gara ra tarasul - Get it over with
> 
> Ahnsal ma nuven'in - Whatever you desire
> 
> Ragazza - Girl
> 
> Sil'ahn em mala lethallan - Answer me now cousin
> 
> Tel din daral sil'ahn - Not going to answer
> 
> Ar telir felgarem - I simply grew up
> 
> Mah tel din sil'ahn - That is not an answer
> 
> Lasa em dara - Let me go
> 
> Tel din nuvena ma itha ash min vir - She does not want you to see her this way


	7. Mi Manchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been two years since Zevran's abrupt depart from Alanna and the group; the war over, the Archdemon slain. The contract for the heads of the Grey Wardens nulled and voided, forgotten as quickly as it was destroyed. Zevran now the only Grandmaster of the Crows, the strongest and deadliest among them; now overlooked Antiva and dealt with all things hidden behind closed doors. Antiva his by night, the Queen's by day, the shadows his to command, all he had ever desired now his but none could fill the void in his chest for the one thing he truly desired.

_The morning light; seeping through the flaps of their tent, warming their skins; her soft skin brushing softly against his as she turned her body away from him, facing her back towards him; her warmth leaving him. He opened his eyes tiredly, reaching out to her, pulling her back towards his embrace, holding her tenderly, her face against his chest sleeping soundlessly. He smiled as he held her, staring at her face before falling back into slumber himself_.

Zevran turned his body to where she would be, his hand searching for her, touching an empty space vacant from her warmth and body, the light waking him. Zevran got up looking at the empty space at his side and laughed weakly as he brought his hand to his face. " _haha_ just a dream, as if she would truly be here. Get it together Zevran she's gone."

As much as he wanted to, everything seemed to remind him of her, her haunting beauty would never leave him be. Haunted by memories of her, her touch, her scent, her voice, the way she looked at him with loving eyes, her angelic smile, he missed it all. She was always in his mind. He thought time would help him forget her but it only seemed to tear him apart day by day. The lights breaking through the curtains reminded him of every morning waking up with her by his side in their tent. After her he could no longer love another nor could he bed another, that he kept to himself. He turned down many offers given to him numerous times, no one would ever fill the void in his heart nor his insatiable appetite for the things that only Alanna could fill. He sighed as he got up sitting on his bed rubbing his eyes. "Another long day."

As he sat at the end of his bed welcoming the new day slowly two tall dashing masculine elves knocked on his door and waltzed in before Zevran could answer, both grinning as they saw the half-naked Zevran looking rather rough. Zevran scowled as he looked at them. "You know there is a reason why you're supposed to wait for a response after you knock before you enter."

"Well desperate times call for desperate measures." One said as he looked at Zevran.

" _hah_  and how exactly is this a desperate time  _hm?_ Fëanor?" Zevran said as he got up and walked towards the dresser, pulling a tunic out from it, sluggishly putting it on.

"You look rather...rough night?" The other elf said as he looked at him with a raised brow.

"Yes...couldn't sleep, what's so important that you couldn't wait for me to come down Aegnor?" Zevran said as he washed his face with cold water to freshen up his rather rough appearance. 

The two elves looked at each other before telling Zevran. "Don't know if it really is a big deal but Itarillë kept talking about it so we figured might as well tell you and see what you make of it." Fëanor said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Zevran sighed and gestured them to speak as he fixed himself to look proper. "Well what's the news?"

" Itty kept talking about this woman with unusual eyes, saying they were beautifully haunting. And that she had a very sultry vo-"

"How is this exactly important there are many women in Antiva like that." Zevran said as he glared at Fëanor.

"Not what Itarillë said, she said the woman was pretty standoffish, and that there was a chilling coldness in her eyes as if there were no light in them. Itty also said she looked like she was being followed by should I say, an unwelcoming guest in our city. Said she was pretty tight lipped and asked about the Crows before buying some stuff off of Itarillë's wares. And get this Itarillë said the woman has been here for a week; everyday she comes to buy Itarillë's wares. But each time she came, there is a heavy stench of blood from her. She is no normal traveler." Aegnor said as he looked at Zevran for a response.

Zev stood silent for a while he knew that description well but he didn't want to believe or have hopes that it was who he was thinking of, he looked at the two and grabbed his gear. "I'll look into to it; does Itarillë know where the woman is staying at?"

Fëanor looked at Aegnor then back to Zevran in confusion. " _You're_  gonna check it out? Zev you know Aegnor and I could look into it instead, it might be no-"

" **No**... I will go." Zevran quickly raised his voice slightly not wanting to explain.

"....okay well then Itarillë said she saw the woman head towards the west side of the market after buying from her each time, and there's only one inn that way, Villa La Lina." Aegnor said as he looked at Zevran with a raised brow.

Zevran walked towards the door and spoke to them before he left. "....a week--if anyone asks where I went say nothing."

They nodded as Zevran disappeared from the doorway. The two wondering what the sudden brash decision was all about but said nothing; they went down to the courtyard to have breakfast with the others.

* * *

 

Zevran stood at the front of her door quietly taking a deep breath before turning the doorknob. What would he say to her if he saw her? Would she be just as he remembered? How was she alive? Why now after two years have gone by that she would now appear before him? What did she expect to happen when she got here? Zevran opened her door and was struck with her scent, it was her alright no one could smell so beautifully like that. He disarmed all her traps and waltzed in scanning her room, it was definitely her. Zev walked up to her bed and laid on it, it was her, she was here, she was really here; it wasn't a dream. He pulled at the blanket and brought it to his face inhaling her scent. He fixed the bed and waited there patiently for her still in disbelief, his mind wandering, wondering if this all is but a dream that he would soon wake from.

Alanna walked up the stairs and stopped at the front of her door, someone was in there, she could feel it; she knew who it was. It was Zevran, his scent lingered at the doorway, she took a deep breath and opened the door walking in passing the Antivan elf sitting at the end of her bed as if it wasn't unusual. She put the bag of peaches she had bought from the market onto the table, placing her gear there as well. She pretended that she wasn't fazed by his presence but oh how she was. She spoke first breaking the silence as her back was turned towards him. "What brings you here Crow? I thought the contract was dissolved? No matter, do make yourself comfortable as you already have."

" _Garas quenathra."_  Zevran said as he stared at her back. That was not the question he wanted to ask but as soon as he saw her alive before him there was this sudden rage, this anger, she was alive those two years he thought she had died. And in those two years he mourned her loss, she was alive and well and said nothing, wrote nothing to him. He was just as infuriated as he was happy that the love he thought he had lost was alive. But this resentment he felt towards her outweighed his love for her at this very moment.

Alanna took a slice of peach and plopped it into her mouth before answering. "Do I need a reason to be here? Is there a reason I have to explain myself to you?"

Zevran looked at her coldly. "What brings you to my home  _bambina_ ; you wouldn't be here for any other reason but..." Zev didn't complete his question and just stared at her.

Her cloak hiding her face, she looked at him and turned towards the bathroom. Zevran didn't follow suit and stayed seated on the bed as she went in and took off her clothes. He heard water running, she was taking a bath at this time? Alanna cleaned herself thoroughly before getting out; she put on her short thin red satin robe leaving it slightly open revealing her skin and cleavage. Alanna walked out of the bathroom revealing her long beautiful slender legs and comly figure. Zevran sat there perplexed as he stared at Alanna's body and face dumbstrucked; everything has changed, she didn't look at all like she did two years ago, she had grown to her full stature, no words could be said that were worthy of her beauty. Nothing was the same as it was two years ago; she didn't look the same way he last saw of her. Alanna had grown more fairer from the time they had apart, and that left him in despair and desire to be near her again, Zevran had a deep urge to hold and touch her beautiful body, to feel those soft plump lips against his; he wanted her so much, he missed her, had he known that she was alive he wouldn't have left things the way it was two years ago. He stared at her chest and saw something new there as well, a tatoo under her breasts, it was beautiful, elven. But Zevran would not let her drastic change affect him, he held onto his composure tightly, his face neutral as he became cold and indifferent again. "How long will you be here? Three days? Another week perhaps?"

Alanna looked at him and scowled as she walked over towards the table and sat on the chair, sharpening her blades, an icy deadness in her eyes that drew his intense gaze. "Does it matter? I don't know how long I'll be here. I've only just arrived, why the rush in making me leave?"

Zevran stared at her blankly. "...."

Alanna scoffed and furrowed her brows at him. "Don't worry I won't wreak too much havoc in your city, at least I think-I cannot guarantee that the Vints will do the same." 

Zevran's ears perked up at the sound of Vints, he looked at Alanna and shook his head as he placed his hand to his face, rubbing his temples. "Vints? Why are magisters chasing you?"

Alanna stayed silent for a while thinking of how to reply without seeming bothered about the situation she was in. Zevran frowned as she kept silent, leaving him out in the dark. "Don't want to talk, I see..."

Alanna turned her attention to her blades and continued to sharpen them, speaking softly. "Doesn't matter, it doesn't concern you."

"I..." Zevran stopped himself and looked at her in silence, how could he figure out what's going on with her without seeming to show he cared?

"Magisters do what Magisters do, they chase and chase, and take what is not theirs to begin with." Alanna said as she finished sharpening her blades and got up, bringing a mug of tea to her lips taking small sips from it.

"Why bring them into Antiva? Into my city, my home?" Zev said quizzically as he gazed at her tensed posture.

"It was unexpected...I didn't plan to come here but it was the nearest place I could get to from Rivain." Alanna protested as she placed the mug back down on the table and climbed onto the bed tiredly.

Zevran didn't move from his spot on the bed as Alanna crawled under the sheets. "I see but now you have brought trouble into my city which means your problems are now mine, isn't that what you wanted?"

"No that isn't what I wanted; I did say that I'll handle it myself and that you shouldn't concern yourself, the doors that way." Alanna said as she turned to her side and shut her eyes.

Zevran shook his head and stood up, walking towards the door. "Have it your way  _bambina_ , you know where to find me when you change your mind." Zevran said as he walked out the door.

Alanna said nothing and went to sleep, pushing his words to the back of her head.

* * *

 

It has been two weeks since he spoke with Alanna, she had not once come to him as he had hoped and expected she would. He grew a bit agitated and tossed the papers he was looking at to the side. " _(Sigh)_   _Braska_! where is that damn woman it's been two weeks!?"

As he mumbled to himself Fëanor and Aegnor came into his office and held a rather roughed up Alanna, wet and clothes a bit torn from a fight and some minor injuries. Zevran got up quickly and scooped her from Fëanor's arms, into his; he rushed her to his bed and checked her pulse. "Where did you find her?"

"More like ran into her, we went over to the Villa to check on her like you asked but we found her room was...decorated in red with several bodies lying there, the room was destroyed, we ran out to look for her and found her in a fight with some hired Qunari swords, she fell into the water afterwards and we brought her here." Fëanor said as he glanced over at Alanna who was covered in blood and dirt.

"Seems like she wasn't expecting them, but she still managed to kill off the entire group. Qunari are not known to be easy to kill; she has my respect and more of my attention. What's a woman like her doing here? Especially in a place foreign to her?" Aegnor asked quizzically.

"It doesn't matter call Míriel and Lúthien, I want them to gather ointments and medicines and bring them here to me." Zevran said as he caressed her face lightly. 

"....you'll be caring for her until she wakes?" Fëanor asked perplexed.

" _Braska_ Fëanor do what I have asked of you go!" Zevran hissed as he glared over his shoulder.

Aegnor and Fëanor nodded and left the room leaving him alone with her. Zevran bit his lip as he looked at her beautiful face covered in bruises and cuts. "I should have watched you more closely  _bambina,_ what sort of trouble did you get yourself into my little minx."

Zevran stayed by her side and tended to her, taking her clothes off of her, he stared at her mature figure and felt the urge to pounce on her. " _Braska bambina_  you really like to get me riled up don't you?" Zev quickly grabbed the bowl of warm water and towel and began to clean her body. He struggled completely with wanting her and tending to her, it was definitely a challenge for him indeed. After an hour of torture of being tempted to take her, Alanna's body was now completely clean bandaged and clothed. He tucked her under his sheets and stroked her head softly before returning to his desk across the room by the fireplace. He brought his workload with him into his room to keep an eye on Alanna as she slept. Míriel and Lúthien came to check in on him a few times to give him food and drink as he watched over her.

Alanna was out for three days before she finally opened her eyes, her vision blurred as she looked about the room. Nothing looked familiar, as her vision slowly cleared she examined herself and saw that she was in a man's tunic wearing nothing underneath, her wounds healed leaving no marks, the bandages gone. Her hands shook as she feared for the worse. Did they finally catch her and....what happens now? She heard the sound of footsteps and jumped out of the bed ready to fight the bastard that took advantage of her. Zevran walked in and found her missing on his bed and looked around, he was taken aback as Alanna attacked him; he dodged her and grabbed her hands firmly. "It's me  _bambina_! You’re safe! It’s alright!"

Alanna stopped and grabbed onto him as her legs gave in. "You bastard where is my gear?" She mumbled as she held onto him for support.

"Gone I had them thrown out and had new ones made for you, aside from your weapons they're fine." Zevran said as he whisked her into his arms. She was as light as he remembered; she frowned as he walked over to his bed and tucked her back in.

"What happened?" Zevran asked as he pulled the covers over her.

"Qunaris happened." Alanna said with a furrowed brow.

Zevran laughed at her retort. "I can see that, does it have to do with the Magisters chasing you?"

"Guess they realized they couldn't outmatch me when it came to magic so they figured why not try to outmatch her in brute strength? Well guess what you bastards that still didn't work! They thought they could eschew from physical combat by hiring Qunari mercenaries to do the fighting well they have another thing coming.  _Fenedhis lasa_ I will have their heads for this." Alanna said as she glowered at the ceiling. 

"Yet you lie in bed ranting." Zevran said as he grinned at the angry helpless woman in front of him.

"Shut it Zev." Alanna blurted out.

Zevran was shocked she hadn't once called out his name since she came, he missed it, how she said his name. Alanna took a deep breath and averted his gaze. "Don't say anything."

Zevran only smiled softly as he looked at her. "It's alright to call me by my name  _bambina_  I don't mind hearing it roll off your tongue."

Alanna frowned and smacked his wandering hand away from her and turned to her side. She didn't want him to see the relief in her face that it was him that she woke up to and not the people that were chasing her. Alanna was happy to see him again but she wouldn't admit it to herself how very much she was still in love with him. Zev shrugged his shoulders and left the bed and headed back to his desk to look through his piles of papers. Alanna spoke softly under her breath as he walked away. "Thank you Zevran."

The corners of Zev's mouth curled up into a smile as he heard her call his name so tenderly. "Anything for you  _bambina_."

* * *

 

It was evening now and the moon rays seeped into the room hitting her face, she woke up and sat up tiredly looking about the room. Zev was nowhere in sight, Alanna got out of bed looking at the end of it finding a gown and a tiny undergarment for her to change into laid out for her neatly. She took off the tunic and put it on, the undergarment was soft and silky made with the finest fabric and thread. Must have cost a lot for this little undergarment she thought to herself. Alanna slipped on the long flowy sleeveless A-line white gown, the high slit in the front of the dress revealing her beautiful long slender toned legs. She looked at the top part of the dress and smirked as she did. The sweetheart cut neckline made to reveal her bosom, it was definitely his taste. After getting herself situated she walked out of his room out to the hallway spotting the staircase from a distance. She saw Zev below talking with other  _Elvhen_  people sitting together at a big table filled with delicious food and drinks. He seems happy she thought to herself as she saw the smile on his face, but then again he always smiled that same smile when things weren't going his way.

Zevran saw her gliding down the staircase gracefully and grinned as he took in her beauty, pleased with himself at how well the gown suited her, oh how it complimented her so. "Ah, the rare flower finally graces us with her presence. Come join us  _bambina_ you will find the food here is nothing but pleasing as it is just as pleasing to look at."

Fëanor and Aegnor stared at Alanna slack-jawed, now that she was all cleaned up they gotten a better look at her, she was a marvel. She walked over towards the table to join them her beautiful skin glowing in the moonlight, Aegnor and Fëanor blushed as she seated herself in between the two. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

Fëanor blushed as her leg showed through the slit of her dress. " _(Clears throat)_ Please sit."

Aegnor spotted her bare feet and shot a glance over at Zevran before turning back towards her with a confused expression. "You're barefooted where are your shoes?"

Alanna shot a glance at Zev; he shrugged his shoulders and smiled innocently as if he hadn't the slightest idea. "I wonder."

Aegnor smiled softly as he looked at her. "Well this is our courtyard so it's fine, welcome to our home it must have been alarming to wake up here wasn't it?"

Alanna nodded in agreement. "It was, I remember fighting then passing out then next thing you know I awoke in a bed half naked in a man's tunic."

Aegnor laughed as he listened to her. "I can imagine you were thinking of all sorts of horrible scenarios that could have occurred."

Alanna laughed softly as she looked at him. "Yes as you imagined I did, but I am glad I was wrong I hope."

Fëanor blushed as he became slightly flustered at her words and blurted out his answer before thinking it through. " **Never** , never would we take advantage of an unconscious woman. If she is not consenting then it is by all means unsatisfying, I-apologies I..."

Alanna laughed waving her hand in a kind gesture. "It's alright I was only joking, you seem like good people."

Aegnor smiled softly as he looked into her golden eyes. "I assure you we are all gentlemen's here." He winked at as he turned his attention to his food.

Alanna glanced at the plate of food in front of her, it was nothing she was used to eating but then again what wasn't? In the two years she had traveled she hadn't a morsel of  _elvhen_  food at all. The constant movement and no time to cook herself led up to that especially since she spent a year in Par Vollen with Sten then the following year with Arrwen, Lucian, William, Freya, and Amara in Tevinter searching for enslaved Ferelden elves. That was also the reason she was on the run in the first place, their escapade in Tevinter caught unwanted attention, thus the team split up to lay low. But the situation was made clear that the group's cover wasn't blown but Alanna's was. They witnessed her powerful magic; some wanted to bend her to their will while others wanted to integrate her to their gene pool. She was being chased by different groups of Vint sects and it made her tired and quite angry. Thus how she ended up in Antiva where she is presently in an odd predicament. 

Zevran looked at her and grinned as he cut into his stuffed flank steak on his plate. "The spaghetti with Shrimp in a creamy tomato sauce is not to your liking  _bambina_?"

Alanna glanced up from her plate and looked into his amber eyes. "I wouldn't know I never had it before, thus the reason why I haven't taken a bite of it yet."

Fëanor laughed softly as he dug into his plate of grilled shrimp and avocado salad. "Don't worry it tastes delicious."

Aegnor smiled as he gestured a piece of his chicken galliano on his fork to her. "If you are unsure of the food on your plate you could have a taste of mine."

Alanna was indeed tempted it was a familiar protein for her, not the one on her plate she had to admit. But being picky was not going to be an option she grabbed her fork and swirled a small amount of the noodles and shrimp and brought it to her mouth. "No it's fine I'll eat what's on my plate, gratitude for the kind gesture." She plopped the small amount into her mouth and was surprised how good it tasted, finding herself taking a couple more swirls into her mouth.

Zevran smiled his roguish smile as he looked at Alanna eating away elegantly in small amounts. "Glad that Aegnor and Fëanor's cooking is to your liking."

Alanna stopped eating and wiped her lips with the napkin by her plate and took a few sips of water from her cup as she got up quickly. "Thank you for the meal it was delicious, please excuse me I believe I have imposed on your kindness long enough, I'll be taking my leave here." She turned and began to leave the table until she heard Zevran speak out to her.

"No need to rush  _bambina mio_ , You have only taking what three bites? And besides all your things have been gathered to a room prepared for you already."  Zev smiled as he looked at her.

Aegnor got up and looked at her as he spoke with concern in his eyes. "He's right you've only taken a few bites from your plate, would you like me to whip something else up?"

Alanna shook her head and stared back into Aegnor's merry blue eyes that were like labradorite gemstones . "No I am fine I just think it is better for me to leave now that I am well enough to move again."

"But you have yet to meet the others they'll be back soon." Fëanor said as he looked up at her from his seat.

"You don't even know who I am." Alanna said softly.

"Does it matter? We have extended your stay here for quite some time did we not? What's a little more?" Zev said as he looked at her.

Alanna stood there stunned she didn't know what to think. Zev was making it hard for her; she just couldn't stand to be near him right now; the pain in her chest she knew all too well. "I see... would you please show me to my room?"

"Of course can't have such beauty lost in our home now can we? But the idea is enticing." Zev said as he got up from his seat and walked over ahead of Alanna to guide her.

The two went back up the stairs up to the west wing of the second floor, as soon as they were out of sight Alanna spoke to Zev quietly and coldly. "Don't do this, not now. I don't need your help I'll find a place to stay-"

"No you will stay here with us, it's late there won't be any villas open at this time. You will be safer here with me than out there with your  _friends_  you brought along with you." Zev interrupted her, equally as firm as he led her down the dark quiet halls with flickering candles on the walls as there only light. 

Zev opened the door to her room and turned to her. "This is your room, rest we'll talk in the morning."

"Zev..." Before she could say anything further he left her alone in the room shutting the door behind him. 

Alanna stared at the huge comfy bed in the center of the vast room; she looked at the opened balcony letting the calm gentle breeze blow through. Her gear was on the table in the corner by the fireplace. She grabbed her gear and walked to the balcony; she took a deep breath then climbed onto the ledge and jumped off landing onto the ground silently and swiftly. She looked back then closed her eyes. "Home  _huh_?"

Alanna ran off into the night leaving without a word. Zevran didn't realize she was gone and went to his room turning in early than usual leaving Aegnor and Fëanor to dine alone in wait for the others; relieved that she was safe and away from danger and within grasp. He figured he would try to get her to let him help her with the Vints considering having Vints in his home is not good for business but also because he couldn't stand the fact of anyone touching the woman he loves. Zevran tried to think of excuses to make up as a reason why she needed him as he lied in his bed half naked, his eyes grew heavy and soon he found himself trailing off to a deep sleep.

* * *

 

It was morning and breakfast was set on the table, Zevran stared at the stairs growing rather impatient and anxious. Aegnor and Fëanor looked at him quietly as they ate their breakfast. "Where is she? She isn't the type to sleep in so why isn't she waltzing down those stairs right now?"

"Maybe she's prettying herself up?" Fëanor said as he stuffed his face.

Zev frowned as he shot a look at him. "No she doesn't do that nor does she need to, she is all natural not a cinch of makeup."

"Then maybe she is checking on her gear we put in her room last night." Aegnor said as he drank his cup of freshly squeezed orange juice.

"You what?" Zev said as he got up from the table.

"I said we put her gear in her room did you not want us to?" Aegnor said as he sat there rather confused.

" _Braska_!" Zev ran to the stairs as if he were flying and raced down the halls to her room and burst open the door to see nothing but an empty room. No sign of anyone ever using it last night. "She left in the middle of the night? No she must have left right after I left her alone. Dammit she wouldn't have left if her gear was not in her room." Zev grabbed the vase of flowers beside him that was on top of a dresser and chucked it against the floor. He ran out of the room down to the courtyard where the others were.

Itarillë, Míriel, Lúthien, Erestor, Galion, and Saeros had just arrived from the market square and seated themselves at the table joining Aegnor and Fëanor. They were surprised when they saw Zev flying down the stairs with a rather broody face. Saeros got up from his seat and looked at Zev as he asked him what the commotion was all about. "What's this so early in the morning? Is it serious? You have quite a grim expression you're wearing on your face Zev."

"I need you guys to go find me the little girl that was here yesterday." Zev said as he mumbled unsightly words under his breath.

"Ah the young  _bambina_ why? Did she steal from you?  _(Laughs loudly)_ " Saeros said as he sat back down to enjoy his food.

"No, just find her and bring her back." Zev said as he stomped off.

"Alright we'll go but only after breakfast. We're not starting the day on an empty stomach." Saeros shouted.

Zev waved it off and went back into his office muttering as he rummaged through the pile of contracts and papers on his desk. "When I find her I'm gonna-maybe withholding the shoes wasn't the only thing I should have done."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi Manchi - I miss you


End file.
